


How to train your Human

by RoseWilder



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breeding, Dragons, Eggs, Gay, Ichigo/Aizen in the background, Let me know if I missed any tags, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Oviposition, Sorry Grimmy you'll have to just deal with it XD, Teratophilia, bottom grimmjow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilder/pseuds/RoseWilder
Summary: Life is not easy when there are dragons flying high above looking for a new meal. Even if the war against the winged creatures had been over for years upon years, you were still not safe from them. Not that Grimmjow cared too much about whatever those creatures were doing, and when he decided not to listen to the warnings of the locals, he was soon to find out that humans could be used as more than just food for the dragons.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First time I post anything here, so be gentle. I am slowly moving my writing from where I usually write to here, so I'm not used to strangers being able to see what I write in this sense.
> 
> English is not my native language, so I'm terribly sorry if anything is a bit off. I have tried to proof read, but things might still slip through.

The villagers had told him not to go that way. Well fuck them, he could handle it. A bit of cold and a bit of snow wasn’t going to fucking stop him. No, he was going to do as he fucking pleased. Fuck them, and fuck everyone else.

He kept telling himself this as he walked out into the snowy mountains. It was the fastest way to get through this area. If the map was right then he would get through here in a week, instead of the month it would take him to go around. However after a few hours the wind picked up, and he had really underestimated the elements here, not that he was going to fucking admit that. No. And there was no way he was going to turn and go back. He was not going to give that stupid village the satisfaction of being right.

“For fuck sake,” he hissed, his whole body trembling and it was like the icy wind was reaching all the way to his bones. Yet he kept going, but slowly. The snow reached over his knees now, and it was hard to move, both because of the snow and because of how frozen his body felt. He couldn’t see jack shit in this storm. Everything around him was just white.

He stopped, and growled in anger. It was so fucking cold, and it felt like his body was refusing to continue to move on. Come on, he couldn’t be this fucking weak. It was just snow damn it. And yet he found himself sinking to his knees. His head hurt like hell, and he could tell he wasn't all there, so when he looked ahead and thought he saw a pair of green eyes he figured it had to be his imagination. Then everything went black.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Where was he? It wasn’t cold anymore. It was actually rather warm. He slowly sat up on his elbows and looked around. He was laying in a nest of soft fur, white fur, and a bit of black here and there. Around the walls of what looked to be a cave was green fire lighting and warming the place. What the fuck? Where was he and what- He got his answer and it caused panic to race through his body. A huge creature had just walked into view. It had the same green eyes as those he had seen before he had passed out.

A dragon.

He had been carried to a dragon’s nest, and now he was here… with the dragon who appeared to have taken him. What the fuck did it want!? Was it going to eat him? What else was a dragon going to do with a human.

“Shit. Shitshitshitshit,” he mumbled and tried to crawl as far away from the monster as he could. There was no fucking way he was going to let it eat him!

However the dragon didn’t move any closer. It simply sat down and tilted its head at him. What the fuck.

This did however give him time to study it. It was huge. Covered in fur, and he guessed that it was its fur that covered this bed, and he had to admit that it was soft. Its wings were folded up against the creature’s sides and he guessed they were huge too, just like the rest of it. The fur was white, except for a stripe of black fur that started from the top of its head and ran down its back broke up that whiteness, in addition to two green lines running down from its eyes. The face was narrow, and rather wolf like. Actually, from what he could see, the beast’s whole body was rather wolf like, like a wolf with bird wings and a very long neck, and tail.

It did have white horns too, that curved backwards slightly and were positioned between two long ears, both perked up. 

“The fuck are you looking at?!” Grimmjow managed to bark and the dragon simply tilted its head to the other side. Could it even understand him?

Then the dragon moved and Grimm could see a dead moose laying behind it. It looked like it had just been killed. He could feel his stomach rumble, which caused the dragon to turn one of it’s huge ears in his direction. Grimmjow watched as the dragon ripped the moose apart and laid a few large chunks of meat on the ground next to the dead animal and… decided to breath fire onto the meat. Was it normal for dragons to cook its food before eating it? Also, if it had been intending to eat Grimmjow then why the fuck had it gone and captured a moose to eat instead?! This made absolutely no sense to him.

The dragon looked up at Grimmjow and he froze. It made a sound, almost like croon as it looked at him and then turned its head towards the cooked meat, and then towards Grimmjow again. What the fuck did it want? Was it offering the meat to Grimmjow. Wait. Was that why it had cooked it?! How the fuck did a dragon know that humans usually ate cooked food instead of raw meat? The thought that this beast was intelligent enough to understand that, and communicate what it wanted him to do was both mind blowing and terrifying. So they hadn’t been up against mindless beasts this whole time!? But intelligent ones!? OH THEY WERE SO FUCKING FUCKED IF THEY DECIDED TO ATTACK HUMANITY AGAIN!

Since Grimmjow hadn’t moved the dragon carefully stepped towards him, ears still perked up and its head lowered as though it was trying to make itself look smaller as it moved. Grimm shuffled back a bit, but had to stop when he could feel the heat from one of the flames behind himself. So he could either put himself on fire or be close to the beast.

The creature’s head was just inches away from him now, and Grimmjow tried, with a quick motion to push, or more like, hit the head away, make him turn away. Once he realized just how quick and panicked his move had been he feared the creature would attack him in return for doing so, but it didn’t. Instead it just huffed, and opened its mouth.

“FUCK OFF!” Grimmjow yelled and tried to get away from that mouth, but he couldn’t do it without hurting himself on the flames behind himself, so one of his arms got trapped in the dragon’s mouth. That was when he got another surprise. It didn’t grip him roughly. Apparently it was aware of its own strength, so even if the grip was firm and there was nothing Grimmjow could do to get away from its jaws, the grip didn’t hurt. It started to slowly drag Grimmjow towards where the food was. As he was forced along he noticed steps to the left that seemed to lead out, and further ahead, past the food, he could hear, and see, a huge pool of water. Okay, so there was water here at least, but more importantly, he knew where to go to get out.

Immediately his mind started to race, and plan for a way to get out without the dragon stopping him. Maybe he should wait until it fell asleep. That would be the best moment to do so, yes.

He was let go once they had reached the chunks of meat, and Grimmjow looked from the monster that had captured him to the food presented to him. It had been days since he had had anything to eat, and he would need the energy to escape from here, so he hesitantly started to eat the meat offered to him. This appeared to please the dragon who turned its focus towards the rest of the dead animal and started to eat. For a moment Grimmjow just stared as it ate pretty much everything it came across. Intestines, bones, meat, fat. However, it left the fur alone.

Once the beast had decided it was done eating, there was still some left, which he pulled free from the fur and placed elsewhere, close to the entrance. Then it took the fur and carried it outside… to do what Grimmjow wasn’t sure. In the meantime he moved over to the pool. There was a crack in the wall, as wide as his arm that allowed a small trickle of water in to the pool. From the pool there was also a small river that was leading the water out of the cave, so new water was constantly coming in and being guided out. There was also some strange moss looking stuff covering the floor and walls of the pool. There even looked to be steps in the pool. For now he moved closer to the small river carrying fresh water in and decided to drink.

Once he was done the dragon returned and stepped over to the pool too. Its mouth and chest covered in blood. Grimmjow watched as it drank and then decided to step into the pool to wash up. Using its clawed paws to help remove the blood from the white fur.

It was… so incredibly strange to watch, to see a dragon behave like this. He wondered if anyone had ever been this close to a dragon before and not been eaten or killed. Still. Grimmjow wondered why the fuck he was still alive, why the dragon had picked him up from the snow and carried him here, and decided to even feed him. This was confusing as all hell, and he certainly didn’t know enough about these things to answer it.

There wasn’t much else to do but to watch the creature for now. Out of the bath it went and shook to get rid of some of the water. The pool was light red now, but within half an hour it had become clear again, like fucking magic or something, since that little river should not have managed to clean that pool of water that quickly. What the fuck. That pretty much described all of this. Just. What. The. Fuck. Was going on?

The creature moved around, cleaned up a bit, stretched his wings a bit at one point. The feathers were mostly white, except for a row of black feathers on the underside of the wings. Then the dragon had decided to lay down and tend to the wings, fix some of the feathers that were a bit bent, or wash them with its tongue. After that it decided to move over to Grimmjow who almost fell into the pool when he tried to move away. The dragon stopped and decided to lay down in front of him, its neck stretched out towards him and it made that croon noise again. Ears laying flat against its head… what the heck did it want? What did this behavior mean?!

“What the fuck do you want?”

The dragon sighed and decided to crawl slowly towards him. This was just fucking bizzare to watch. The dragon stopped once it was just out of Grimmjow’s reach and crooned again. What the fuck did it want!? Slowly he got to his feet and walked around the beast. It lifted its head, ears perked up now as it followed Grimmjow’s movements. He lost track of how long he just sat at this new spot he had decided to sit in. In the meantime the dragon had decided to move around for a bit, clean up the place, then, finally, it moved over to the bed of fur and feathers Grimmjow had awoken in earlier and decided to curl up there. Grimmjow watched and waited… and waited. Then he carefully moved towards the steps leading out. Finally he could flee from here.

He climbed down the steps and walked outside and-

“For fuck sake... “ he groaned.


	2. Time to Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly did not expect anyone to check this fic out, so thank you!

The cave that was the dragon’s nest was on top of a fucking mountain. Or almost at the top of one. Just really fucking high up that was for sure. So escaping was going to be hell, and a huge risk. One wrong move and he would fall to his death. He shivered as icy cold wind moved by. Great. More cold he had to deal with. From up here he could see the snow covered village he had passed through on the way, and also the ocean far in the distance. There also appeared to be a lake rather close by, by the foot of the mountain. Well fuck. He would just have to try to climb down and hope for the best.

Grimmjow knelt down and eased one foot over the edge, and found somewhere safe to place it, then he eased the other over as he slowly turned, his hands gripping the ground as he did so. Then he slowly started to move down, lowering one foot at a time to the next safe place to set it. It was going at a snail’s pace as he feared falling. And whenever a gust of wind brushed by he would cling to the wall with all his might.

He had managed to get about eight feet down when he heard something and looked up. The dragon had decided to lay by the landing that was in front of its cave. Its front paws hanging over the edge and his head tilted to the side as it watched Grimmjow climb. Grimmjow would have given the monster the middle finger had it not been for that fact that he didn’t trust letting go for long enough to do so. Instead he looked down and continued to slow, slowly climb down.

“Is this fucking mountain never ending?!” Grimmjow growled in frustration. He must have been going at this for hours, and still there was no end in sight. It felt like he hadn’t moved at all if he looked down, however if he looked up then he could really see the progress he had made. At one point he had found a area that allowed him to sit down and rest for a bit. His stomach was growling angrily, and his muscles were aching and screaming for him to stop, but he couldn’t. So he had to continue.

The sun was going down and the temperature was freezing. He could barely feel his fingers, and it was hard to hold on to the mountain as he climbed down, but there was no fucking way he was going to stop.

He reached another area where he could rest for a bit. Taking slow deep breaths and his head leaned back against the stone behind himself. His body was warm, and yet freezing at the same time, since this was a real work out, and he could feel sweat run down his face. He was about half way down. Fuck. He must have spent all day doing this, and still he hadn’t reached the end.

More swearing as he closed his eyes and tried to relax for just a bit so that he could regain some strength. As he did so he could hear something thump against the mountain next to him, causing his eyes to snap open wide and his head quickly turned to the side to see what the fuck that sound was. It was the dragon. It had apparently decided to fly down, and was now hanging from the side of the mountain next to himself, claws dug into the rock as the beast looked at him.

“FUCK YOU!” he screamed at it and got to his feet, almost losing his balance as he did so. “FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!” One hand holding on the the rocks next to him while the other waved, trying to chase the beast away like it was a gigantic fly. Of course that didn’t work. The dragon simply sighed and came closer. Grimmjow tried to back away, without tripping, but that was easier said than done. He didn’t have much space to move, and clearly the other had a much easier time climbing around here. Before he could get very far he found himself trapped in the dragon’s mouth and was in the air. Had it not been for how incredibly dumb it would have been then he would have tried to fight the grip and get loose, but when you were this high up, he knew falling would kill him. No one would be able to survive a fall like this, so he was just going to let the beast carry him.

Back to the cave he was. He growled in anger as he glared at the dragon once he was let down inside the gave. That didn’t fucking work now did it?! He would have to come up with better time to try to climb down, since he didn’t have any other methods of escaping this place. 

The dragon nudged him with his nose and Grimmjow was quick to push it aside, not wanting the beast to touch him, both because he just didn’t want to be touched and because it was honestly terrifying to be that close to it. He could keep the fear under control when it was at a distance, but not when it was this close. In addition to that, he usually turned the fear he felt into anger, so instead of looking scared he just came across as grumpy, irritated, or angry. It was just a habit he had, a result from dealing with a shitty life. After all on the street you were fucked if you showed fear, so he never did.

A low huff came from the dragon and it stepped over to the pool and decided to blow fire onto it. Grimmjow watched in confusion as it did so. Soon he could see steam slowly rising from the pool and the dragon then went and nudged a rock in front of the hole that let in new water so that it wouldn’t cool down the now warm pool. The beast then turned and stepped over to Grimmjow and before he could get away he once again found his arm trapped inside its mouth and pulled over to the pool.

“The fuck do you want me to do with this?” Grimmjow growled at him and gestured towards the water with his free hand. The dragon let go of him and instead proceeded to nip at his clothes, like it was trying to undress him.

Okay, okay so first of, did it actually understand that question?! Second, the thing was aware of the fact that he was wearing clothes!? Where the fuck did it get this knowledge about humans.

“You want me to take a bath?” He asked… and the dragon nodded. Now he was just staring at it. It really could understand him. Holy shit.

Hesitantly he started to undress and then step into the water. It felt a bit too warm on his cold skin, so he took his sweet time to get into the bath, but after a few minutes it felt perfect. Wonderful actually. Warm and comfortable and he was not getting out of here until he had to. Now this was a good way to relax and regained energy to escape again. The moss that was covering the inside of the pool was really comfortable and soft to sit on, so this really couldn’t get any nicer. It felt like he could fall asleep here. He shifted over to a corner and leaned back, his head resting against the stone edge and he closed his eyes, letting himself drift.

His eyes opened when he felt something soft nudge at his cheek. “Go away,” he mumbled and pushed the soft whatever away with a hand and moved a bit to get comfortable again. He was nudged again. And again. Until he was forced to open his eyes and saw that the dragon’s nose was only inches away from him. Once again he pushed it away. Fuck, that was one thing to wake up to. “I’m awake, can you fuck off now,” he humbled and shuffled away from the dragon. This was apparently good enough for it as it trotted away from him and over to what was left of the moose it had killed. Grimmjow watched from where he sat. For how long had he been asleep? The water had started to get cold, so maybe it was about time to get out. He did just that, while yawning. He was still tired as hell, and he was willing to guess that it was still night out.

As he got dressed he could see that the dragon was breathing fire on what he assumed was pieces of meat again. So, it was preparing food for Grimmjow again. He wasn’t going to complain about that, he was starving right now. Once he was fully dressed he walked over to where the food was and without looking at the dragon he started to eat.

Okay, now he was really ready to sleep… he was warm, and full, and he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. He looked towards the bed area where he had woken up and decided to move over there to curl up. It was soft and warm, and comfier than any bed he had ever slept in. Then again, he hadn’t slept in many beds before, so he didn’t have much to compare with. He had only been half aware that something had decided to lay down next to him, too far gone to react.

When he woke up he was curled up against the dragon, who was still asleep, and curled up around him. Why the fuck was this so comfortable? He should be crawling away from here immediately, but he just couldn’t get himself to do so, not yet at least. Instead he just lay there and listened to the dragon’s steady breathing, while also plotting. Okay, maybe if he waited until the middle of the night before leaving, and not while the dragon was napping. That might work. Good idea. So he was going to spend the day relaxing and conserving energy so that he was ready for the next escape attempt.

He lay there, curled up against the dragon for a while longer, then he sat up. Yeah, he was pretty much surrounded by the monster… though it didn’t look as much like a monster right now with the way it was curled up around him. Honestly, he was almost tempted to reach out and pet it, but he didn’t. Instead he stepped over its head and walked outside. He stayed by the edge and looked down, studying the mountain wall. Trying to see if there was a place that might be easier for him to climb. He decided that if he climbed a bit left while also climbing down he would come to as area that wasn’t as steep, so it would be easier for him to move. With that in mind he walked back inside and saw that the dragon had lifted it’s head, ears perked up and it almost looked at him questioning, like it was wondering what Grimmjow had been up to. With how intelligent the beast was he wouldn’t be surprised if his assumptions were actually correct.

“Just getting some fresh air,” he decided to say.

For the rest of the day he just took it easy, watching and studying the dragon as it moved about, just doing its thing. Some eating, napping, and even dragging Grimmjow along for a nap, which he decided to allow. If the monster thought he was okay with this, maybe it would not pay as much attention to what the heck he was doing.

Then night was finally here. He walked over to the sleeping area and lay down, and could soon feel the dragon curl up around him. He lay there, forcing himself to not fall asleep until he was sure the beast was asleep. It had taken maybe an hour or so, but this might actually work. Carefully he got up and stepped over the dragon. He then stood by the sleeping area for a moment. Looked like the dragon was still asleep. It hadn’t moved. So he stepped outside and started the dangerous climb. Thankfully the sky was clear, so the moon was helping him a bit, and everything wasn’t pitch black. Still, he had to move carefully, and slowly. Each time he got to a place where he could stop or sit down to take a break he did so, trying to conserve energy and not exhaust himself.

Hours went by and he kept climbing, slowly, slowly. Finally he got to a area where he no longer needed to climb, just walk carefully. The sun was about to rise when he was by the foot of the mountain and he was exhausted, but also fueled by adrenaline now. He had made it. HE HAD ESCAPED! So now he headed straight for the village, it had to be safe there, right? He needed to find another way around this mountain, a way that was dragon free. He could just see the village there, when there was a loud thumb behind himself and just as he was about to turn he felt himself get picked up from the ground and he was up in the air again.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” He screamed, and this time tried to fight it, but as they flew higher and higher he stopped fighting, knowing the dangers of falling from here.

And he was right back where he had started. Fuck. Fuck this, fuck everything. He glared at the dragon as it yawned and walked back to the bed area and curled up there. Grimmjow decided to walk as far away from the beast as he could and sit down and sulk, furious that his ingenious idea had failed.  
The next day he tried again, but this time while the dragon was out hunting for food. He had managed to climb half the way down when he saw it fly back to its cave with a horse in its mouth and then once that had been dropped off it flew down and picked him up too.

Then he tried again. And again, and again.

Sometimes he got all the way down, and other times he was picked up early on. He had also realized that sometimes, it would sit and watch him climb. Once he even found it on the ground, sitting there waiting for him to come down, and judging by all the snow that had fallen on it, it had been sitting there for a long time.

This… this really wasn’t working, and what was even worse was that by the end of his second week there, his motivation to escape was disappearing. Why the hell was he trying to escape? The dragon was apparently not intending to eat him. And, really, what the fuck did he have out there? Nothing, that’s what he had. No family, no friends, no job, no home. Nothing. Here, he got food, the comfiest bed he had ever slept in, and warm baths. WARM BATHS! Only rich fuckers got those.

He turned towards the dragon for a moment, watching as it cleaned its feathers with its tongue. Maybe… he should just stay here. The thing wasn’t too bad after all. I mean, this could have been hella worse, and he honestly was a bit impressed by its patience. It had showed no signs of anger with him, a bit annoyed he could guess by the huffs it would sometimes do after it had picked him up after his latest escape attempt. But yeah, not bad for a monster.

So he decided to step over to it, which caused it to look up at him, and carefully stroke his hand over its head, causing it to close its eyes and croon at him, clearly pleased with Grimmjow’s actions. Yeah, he could probably get used to this.


	3. A visit

“What?” Grimm whined and turned over to the other side. He wanted to sleep a bit more, but that stupid dragon wouldn’t stop nudging at him. “Fine, what the hell do you want?” he groaned and sat up, one hand reaching up to run through his messy hair as he stared at the dragon who nodded his head towards the exit and then walked out. Follow? O...Okay?

He got up and followed outside to see the dragon standing by the edge and then lay down. The fuck? The dragon nodded towards its back. Grimmjow frowned at it and slowly moved closer. Climb onto its back? Okay, he did that, and immediately it rose up, causing Grimmjow to yelp and lean forward, gripping the stripe of long black fur running down its spine. Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT. Before he knew it they were in the air, flying, and not with him being held in its mouth this time. Somehow this was even more terrifying since there was nothing holding him, so all he could do was cling to it as it flew.

He didn’t dare look down, not until he noticed that they were flying low over the ground, and ahead of them was… that looked like a temple or castle or something. Holy shit. Confusion only grew within him as they landed in front of it and the dragon trotted inside and let out something Grimmjow would call a bark.

“What the fuck is this place?” he asked, as if he would get a answer he could understand.

“This is my home,” another voice said. It was calm and smooth. “Ah, Ulquiorra, it has been some time since I have seen you, and I can see that you brought a friend with you.”

Grimmjow stared in disbelief as another dragon emerged. This one not as large as the one he was sitting on, and more lizard like. The wings purple, with a pattern on it. However it was not the appearance of the dragon that surprised him, but the fact that it appeared to speak.

The creature he was sitting on made some more strange barking noises… like it was talking but in a language he didn’t understand.

“I see. I see,” the other dragon responded with a slow nod. “He would like you to know that his name is Ulquiorra.”  
“That’s a mouthful,” Grimmjow groaned.

This other dragon chuckled. “To a human perhaps. To us it is a very simple name. Mine is Aizen. And what is your name?”

Grimmjow stayed silent for a long time, just because he could. “Grimmjow,” he finally.

“A pleasure to meet you, Grimmjow. Ulquiorra would also like to apologize for his inability to speak. His kind does not possess the right magic to speak your tongue, but he understands you perfectly.”

“I figured that much,” Grimmjow mumbled and looked away, only to feel Ulquiorra nip at one of his feet. “The fuck was that for,” he huffed and noticed how Ulquiorra was glaring back at him.

“It is fine Ulquiorra, his words does not offend me, they amuse me. You have clearly found yourself someone who is up to give you a challenge. One with much spirit.”

“Aizen, who’s here?”

A third voice, and Grimmjow got another surprise as he saw a human step forward.

“AH!” Grimmjow screamed and pointed at the other human. “YOU’RE THE MISSING PRINCE! HAHAHA FUCKER GOT HIMSELF CAPTURED BY A DRAGON!”

The prince stared at him with a unimpressed look, and then turned towards Aizen for a second before looking back towards Grimmjow.

“I’m not captured. I am here of my own free will,” the prince responded and stepped closer to the dragon who gently nudged its face against the human’s cheek, who in turn ran his hand over the dragon’s side. “And what about you. You’re with a dragon too.”

All of this caused Grimmjow’s cocky grin to disappear and replaced by a annoyed frown. “I... can leave whenever the fuck I want.” He honestly wasn't sure if he could if he tried now, but what was the fucking point in trying to get away?

“So… you decided to stay with Ulquiorra then?” the prince asked. Ugh, this guy appeared to be disgustingly kind. He was about to reply when the prince continued to speak. “That is very kind of you. Ulquiorra’s kind has been struggling to find mates.”

Grimmjow stared blankly at the prince. Mate….? “What…?”

“Ah, yes, with Ulquiorra being unable to speak, he would not have been able to communicate his reasoning for keeping you. You see, with no female dragons alive, there was a need to find another way to further our kind, and we found that humans functioned very nicely as hosts for our eggs. I can assure you that Ulquiorra does not intend to force this on you, however he do wish to keep you as his mate, so give this some thought and time,” Aizen said and all Grimmjow could do was stare blankly at him.

“Uh…” he couldn’t think of a witty comment or anything intelligent to say in return.

They stayed for a while longer, though Grimmjow felt very done talking at this point and instead just watched the conversation, half trying to figure out what it was Ulquiorra was saying.

Then they flew home and on the way Ulquiorra to the time to capture food for them. Which allowed Grimm to see how he did it. It was a deer this time. He pretty much just flew down and grabbed the animal’s neck and on the way up into the air he shook his head violently, breaking the animal’s neck.

Once back at the cave he allowed Grimmjow down and the two of them walked into the cave. Grimmjow was still quiet and continued to be so as Ulquiorra prepared food for him. After that he decided to sit down against a wall and watch the dragon clean up, still lost in thought.

Mate. That meant sex with that huge creature. How the fuck was a human supposed to survive that? No wonder they had struggled to find a mate. For a moment his gaze shifted towards he sheith where that monster’s dick would be hiding. How big was it? He really wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this. Ulquiorra was now heading towards him, his head lowered as he got lower, ears pointing backwards. Was the beast worried? At least it was trying to make himself seem smaller and less threatening.

“I’m fine… just thinking,” Grimmjow said as the other decided to lay down in front of him.


	4. The Village

He had probably been living with Ulquiorra for a month now, and had slowly started to understand what the dragon wanted, or at least some of it. He was far from fluent in terms of understanding his body language and the noises he made now, but there was still a lot he didn't get.

At this point he also found himself being allowed outside quite a bit, though still with Ulquiorra watching him. Not that Grimmjow cared, it was just nice to be out of the cave now and then, stretch his legs and move around. Usually it was by the lake by the foot of the mountain, which was still frozen. And Grimm had even been able to witness a couple of dragons like Ulquiorra play on the ice once when they were there. It was… actually kind of cute.

Today they had landed not far from the village and Ulquiorra had proceeded to walk towards the village by the foot of the mountain. Grimmjow hadn’t been there since the day he had been picked up by Ulquiorra, so this was new to him, if this was where they were going that is.

As they got closer he noticed that something appeared to be going on. The snow on the roofs had lots of colours, and now and then he could see that they fired up something that allowed coloured particles to rain down on the city.

Once they were right outside the gates Ulquiorra laid down to let Grimmjow get off. Several people had stopped and was now staring at the two. The first thing he had noticed when he visited last time were the dragon statues and the dragon church, so he knew they were friendly with the dragons, and he had noticed that the dragons here didn’t touch it. The village was placed right between two mountains containing at least 40 dragons, and the humans living there was left untouched by them. It was something Grimmjow had never seen or heard of before.

“You want me to go inside?” he asked as he looked over at Ulquiorra, who nodded in response. “Cool.” He quickly turned and walked inside, a wide grin on his face. Nice, he got to spend some time with humans for a chance. He wasn’t really the social type, but you did notice it when you spent weeks with your only companion being a creature that couldn’t talk back.

“Did, did you just ride here on a dragon, and speak with it?” a girl suddenly asked, and Grimmjow rose both eyebrows at her.

“Yeah, so?” he asked with a shrug. No big deal, at least not to him anymore. As he looked around he could see several people staring at him.

“Do you live with the dragon.. How…”

“He’s name’s Ulquiorra, okay, and yeah, I live with him, for now. He’s pretty chill, an idiot, but chill,” Grimmjow continued with another shrug. What was the big fucking deal.

“He is one of the chosen,” someone else said.

“Say what?” Grimmjow almost laughed at that. Though what being 'chosen' meant and if he really was it didn't matter anymore as he was soon offered free food and alcohol. OH HELL YEAH! Whatever it meant for him to be chosen, he was not complaining about this.

The whole day was spent drinking, eating, laughing, fighting, since fuck they even did that here. It was more like wrestling, but hell, it was still fighting and it was awesome. Best day ever.

Apparently this festival was because the winter was coming to an end, and they were celebrating the coming summer by making the whole place colorful, even coloring the snow. Cool. He honestly didn’t care much about that, he was more focused on what he was given simply because he lived with a dragon.

Then the day was coming to and end, and he found himself looking towards the exit of the city, where he was sure Ulquiorra would be waiting. He… he could walk the other way and leave. This was the perfect moment to escape. So he turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. He could get away from here. To freedom.

He kept telling himself this, over, and over, and over again. And yet… his steps slowed until he was standing still. A deep frown on his face. Freedom. Freedom to do what? To sleep on the street? Steal for food? To… “Fuck,” he huffed and ran a hand over his face. For a moment he imagined Ulquiorra waiting… and waiting… and waiting for him to return. Why did this image hurt as much as it did? Had he started to care about it… him. Him. He didn’t see the dragon as an it anymore. The dragon had been taking good care of him, and by letting him here he trusted Grimmjow enough to let him be completely alone for a while… he trusted Grimmjow to return to him.

He turned and started to walk in the other direction, towards Ulquiorra. When he walked out of the village several people, or more like half the village was there staring at the huge dragon.

“Fucking move, will you,” Grimmjow growled as he pushed his way past the people. He could see Ulquiorra’s ears perk up when he heard Grimmjow’s voice. See, he wasn’t running a way you big dumb fluff ball.

He got over to Ulquiorra who lowered himself down for him to climb back onto his back, but before Grimmjow did that he decided to gently run his fingers over his neck. Ulquiorra looked at him questioning, wondering why he was being affectionate all of a sudden.

“Don’t question it,” Grimmjow sighed. Fuck. He was getting attached. He really was. Without another word he climbed up onto Ulquiorra’s back and they flew back to his cave and Grimmjow was let down before they stepped inside. Together they lay down in the sleeping area, Grimmjow now placed between Ulquiorra’s front paws, Ulquiorra’s neck covering most of his body like a furry warm blanket.


	5. A Decision

Spring had arrived, and with that Grimm had figured he had lived here for three months or so. Time really went by fast, maybe because his life wasn’t shit anymore. He looked over at the dragon and rose an eyebrow as he watched Ulquiorra try to deal with his fur. It was time to change coat and from what Grimmjow could understand, the whole process was incredibly itchy.

“You look like an idiot,” Grimmjow said with a small smile and only got a low growl in response, which caused the smile on his face to widen.

He got up and moved over to the huge creature and started to brush his fingers over his neck, trying to help it remove some of that winter fur, and he was dropping firstfulls of white fur onto the floor. The summer coat was thinner, but still silky smooth. Once he had managed to remove all the loose hair on Ulquiorra’s neck, the hardest area for the dragon to deal with, he figured he had been of enough help.

The floor was covered in fur now, and every now and then Ulquiorra would pick some of it up and carry it over to the bed area and change out some of the old bedding with the new and throw the old fur out. Grimmjow had discovered that the village between the mountains would collect the feathers and fur and melt it down and sell it to the surrounding nations. It was incredibly valuable and sought after, so they were getting rich down there.

With spring coming, there was apparently yet another festival on the way, a spring festival or fertility festival. Or an orgie as Grimmjow had decided that it sounded like, and it had reminded him of why Ulquiorra had picked him up. To be his mate.

Once Ulquiorra was done dealing with the fur for now, he got up and stepped outside, nodding for Grimmjow to follow along, which he did. Like usually he climbed up onto Ulquiorra’s back and they were off. Grimmjow had grown used to flying, and could now look around while they did so. Now and then they would see another one of Ulquiorra’s type fly by. They were all so huge, and he was pretty sure most of the ones he had seen had to be larger than Ulquiorra.

They flew over the village, which was still getting ready for the upcoming festival, and Grimmjow was quick to understand where they were flying. To visit the prince and Aizen. They had been there quite a few times now, so Grimmjow had learned that the prince was named Ichigo and Grimmjow still didn’t really get why Ichigo was with Aizen. Grimmjow had nothing, nothing before he was picked up. So he didn’t lose anything by living with Ulquiorra. He actually gained something by living with him. But Ichigo. He had been royalty, a prince, he had had everything, and decided to live with a dragon. What the fuck made a person decide to do something like that?

When they got there they were greeted by Aizen.

“What a pleasant surprise,” he said, though Grimmjow was very sure he wasn’t surprised at all.

“You two have a nice chat, I’m gonna walk around for a bit,” Grimmjow said, uninterested in whatever those two were going to talk about. He had learned to understand a little bit of that dragon speech of theirs, but trying to keep up with their conversations were boring as fuck, so he would much rather see what the fuck that little prince was doing.

He found him in the library. What a nerd. “Sup!” he called with a cocky grin, only for it to fade when he noticed something. “What the fuck.” There was a very, very visible bulge on Ichigo’s stomach, and even an idiot could guess what that meant.

Ichigo had turned bright red when Grimmjow had decided to stare at his stomach. “What?” he asked defensively.

“You’re full of eggs, right?” Just making sure.

“Yes,” Ichigo admitted and looked aside. His reaction caused Grimmjow to smirk again.

“You enjoy getting fucked by a dragon?” That question caused a book to come flying in the direction of his head, but he managed to dodge it. “Chill the fuck out, prince,” he laughed. Oh it was fun to get him riled up. “But serious question. Does it hurt?”

This appeared to calm Ichigo down, and instead a soft smile appeared on his lips as he placed a hand on his stomach. “No, it doesn’t. Not at all. Aizen made sure of that.” The blush was still there, and there was something in his tone that caused Grimmjow to guess that he had enjoyed it. “I’m sure Ulquiorra will take good care of you too.”

“As if I’d let him fuck me,” Grimmjow was quick to reply, his arms folded in front of his chest. Though his reaction only caused Ichigo to chuckle, which annoyed him, it was as if the other didn’t believe him, which pissed him off since it meant that his lie hadn’t worked. “Why do you choose to stay here anyway?”

“Because I want to. I want to help him.”

There was that tone again, the tone he used whenever he spoke of the dragon he lived with. Grimmjow groaned and rolled his eyes. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

This caused Ichigo to look away, his cheeks red as a tomato. Just as Grimmjow had thought. The prince had fallen in love with the dragon he now lived with. Adorable...

He continued to tease and annoy Ichigo until Aizen appeared, and Ichigo was quick to move over to him. The dragon nuzzles at his stomach and there was a quiet conversation between the two of them. Grimmjow honestly didn’t care, he couldn’t even be bothered to look at them when they were being all cute like that. He only turned his head when he heard a low noise, like a mix between a bark and a croon. Ulquiorra had appeared, though only for a second as he turned and started to walk away once he got Grimmjow’s attention, and Grimmjow followed.

Back into the air they were went and back to Ulquiorra’s cave, and Ulquiorra soon returned to grooming himself and trying to get rid of that itchy winterfur, while Grimmjow sat down nearby and watched him.

“You brought me here because you figured I would make a good mate, right? Carry your eggs and whatever,” Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra looked at him and nodded. “Will. I guess I could do it. I mean it would suck if your kind was to disappear and what not.” He looked away as he said that, and half expected the huge dragon to walk over to him and start nuzzling him or something, but all he heard was a low rumbling noise coming from him. It was a pleased noise, like he was letting Grimmjow know that he appreciated what he had decided, without getting all mushy over it. “But only if I’m allowed to say no if I change my mind,” Grimmjow quickly added and looked at the dragon again, who nodded. “Then we have an agreement.” He let out a shaky sigh after that. What the hell was he getting himself into.


	6. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay, I've had a rough couple of days.

A few days had past, and Ulquiorra hadn’t done anything to indicate that he was planning to have sex with Grimmjow. Then again, if he had hinted at it maybe Grimmjow hadn’t noticed it. He knew what the usual signals and sounds and expressions and what all that stuff meant, but if he suddenly decided to make a sound or something that indicated he wanted to mate, then it would be something completely new, right?

He opened his eyes as he heard soft steps near him. Grimmjow was relaxing in the pool that Ulquiorra had been nice enough to heat up. This dragon was really spoiling him at time, but he was not going to say no to this nice treatment, and was not shy in terms of letting Ulquiorra know what he wanted. He had just figured that he kind of needed to watch his tone when he asked for something, since sometimes Ulquiorra would just stare at him with the most unimpressed look.

Ulquiorra had stepped over the the pool and then proceeded to step into it. That was new, he usually wouldn’t join Grimmjow. And then there was a noise he had never heard before. It was deep, almost just a vibration. He could feel it more than he could hear it. It was so freaking strange, and he had no clue what that was.

“What?” he asked.

Ulquiorra moved closer to him and opened his mouth. What the heck? He didn’t move away, he simply stared at him in question. Trying to figure out what the heck he wanted. Then Ulquiorra decided to lick his chest. The tongue was warm and soft, and it felt weird as heck.

“Um…” he wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t stop him. Actually, it started to feel nice, so he might as well let the dragon continue.

Ulquiorra continued to lick his chest slowly, his tongue now and then running over a nipple, which sent shivers through his body. Then he moved lower, tongue going over his stomach instead, and at this point most of Ulquiorra’s head was under water. Though Grimm didn’t worry, he had seen him have his head under water for what he was willing to guess was half an hour without it being a problem.

Grimmjow moved a hand to slowly stroke over Ulquiorra’s head as he continued to lick over his stomach, and now going even lower. A sharp gasp came from Grimmjow as that soft tongue moved over his balls and half hard cock. Okay, this, this was something he could definitely deal with more regularly. It had been ages since he had had someone other than himself get him off. Sure he had visited one of the brothel’s in the village when he visited, he had needs after all, and those visits had been fine, but he had felt strangely uninterested in the people there.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his legs spreading apart to give the dragon more room to work. Just keep that nice tongue going. There was a small smile on his lips now. It took no time for him to grow fully hard, and unexpectedly when he had Ulquiorra decided to move away from his cock and Grimmjow soon felt the tongue sneak between his cheeks, rubbing against his entrance. “Fuck,” he hissed, but he didn’t try to stop Ulquiorra, not even when he felt the tongue prod against him. It felt like the dragon was testing to see if this was okay, and all Grimmjow could do was moan. Just get in there already.

It was as if the other had read his mind, Grimmjow could feel the tongue slowly enter him, stretching him open, and pushing inside. He was gasping for breath now, profanities coming from him every now and then. He could feel the tongue move and twist inside of him, going deeper and deeper. How fucking long was that tongue? He was pretty sure nothing had ever reached that deep before, and with the way it was moving inside of him. There was no words to describe the feeling. It kept hitting sensitive areas he didn’t know existed. Then it slowly started to move out, only to be pushed back inside. Grimmjow screamed out. His mind was a unfocused mess now. The tongue continued to move in and out of him, as deep in as it appeared to be able to go, and then pulling almost all the way out. The whole time it kept moving around inside of him, pushing at his walls, brushing heavily against anywhere that could cause Grimmjow to cry out.

It felt like he could barely breath, the pleasure was so intense, and there was no way for him to delay the orgasm that was growing ever closer. Never in his life had he felt anything like this. He couldn’t speak, or signal that he was close, so he came without warning. His back arched, his whole body tensed up for the long seconds it lasted and once it was over he was left completely exhausted. Fuck had he ever had an orgasm as strong as that one before? He was pretty sure he hadn’t.

He was taking deep slow breaths, trying to calm himself down as he watched Ulquiorra lift his head and look at him for a moment and then step out of the bath. Grimmjow had wanted to tell him that he better do that again later, but he didn’t want to come across as needy, and with how fucking smart the dragon was, he was pretty sure he was going to do that again to him. He shivered at the thought of having that tongue inside of him again. Actually, now that he thought about it. With the way the tongue had moved inside of him, had it been testing how he could stretch? How much he could handle. He was planning to place eggs inside of him right? The thought that this might have been Ulquiorra’s motive didn’t bother him, just as long as he got to feel that tongue again.

And that he did.

The next morning he had heard that deep sound again, and felt Ulquiorra nudge his snout at him, and carefully nip at his pants, as if he was trying to remove them.

Grimmjow had turned his head to look at him, half away. “Tongue?” he simply asked, and was given a nod in response. “If you must,” he said, pretending not to be eager, too bad his already hardening cock gave him away. Hell yes he wanted to feel that tongue again. No complaining there. He pulled his pants down, removing them completely as he rolled over onto his back and spread his legs.

Ulquiorra didn’t waste any time and moved between Grimmjow’s legs, his wet tongue quickly getting to work teasing Grimmjow’s hole, apparently wanting him to be properly aroused before entering. Had it not been for how good that tongue was then Grimmjow would have felt mild shame for how quickly he grew fully hard, and the sounds he was making, but honestly fuck it, he didn’t care enough to try to hold back or be quiet. Then the tongue finally entered him. Like last time Grimmjow reached down to grab hold of the dragon pleasuring him. It was already hard to breath as he felt the long tongue move inside of him, reaching so deep. Fuck. His other hand was on his stomach, and now and then he could feel the tongue move inside of him under his skin. It was strange, but he really didn’t give it more than half a second of thought as the tongue was making it impossible to do much thinking. He was a moaning mess at this point. In and out, it moved at a high pace, pushing at his inner walls, maybe more so today than yesterday. Fuck this was good.

He was given no time to give any real sign that he was close, talking was completely impossible. And like yesterday he came hard, his mind went completely blank and he forgot how to breath for a moment, completely overwhelmed with the pleasure, and when it was over he was left a panting heavily as he tried to calm down. Yeah, staying here with Ulquiorra had definitely been the best option. He groaned as he felt the tongue exit him, leaving him with a empty feeling, and a strange open feeling. Part of him wanted to tell Ulquiorra to place that tongue of his back there. Another groan escaped him as he felt Ulquiorra lap over his stomach, probably cleaning up the mess he had left there and then proceeded to lay down next to him. That was one way to wake up in the morning, and honestly it had to be the best, even if he felt like taking a nap now.

This continued. At least once a day he would hear that deep rumbling sound as Ulquiorra made his way towards him, and at the end of the week that sound alone caused him to grow hard, and sent shivers up his whole body. He knew what that sound meant, and fuck yes did he want it.

At one point he had found himself on all four in their bed, Ulquiorra’s tongue slowly entering him with ease, and in this position Grimmjow found that it could go even deeper than before. However that was possible he had no idea, but hell was it amazing. Deep and moving roughly against his insides, in and out and twisting, making him ready for whatever he was planning next. Honestly, Grimmjow didn’t give a damn. This was worth whatever else was coming.

In the between the moans he found himself encouraging the dragon to continue, not that he was fully aware of that, he just wanted that good feeling to continue, needed it to continue. Almost addicted to that warm slippery tongue moving around inside his body, pleasuring him to no end.

He pretty much collapsed once this round was over, and as his mind was slowly getting clearer, he could feel a wing placed over him like a blanket, and he couldn’t help but smile. For a moment he understood Ichigo’s feelings towards Aizen. These dragons really were not so bad… not at all. Better than most people Grimmjow had met in fact. He turned towards the white… honestly really majestic, creature next to him and decided to snuggle close to it. One hand gently petting it, like a quiet 'thank you' before he fell asleep


	7. Visitor

Grimmjow opened an eye lazily as he heard Ulquiorra return, probably with food, and as he lifted his head a bit he saw that, yes, the dragon was carrying an ox in his mouth, struggling a bit with the large animal. Probably a gift from the village. Nice, now they had food for a couple of days. He closed his eyes again, when he suddenly heard a noise he hadn’t heard before. Something heavy landing outside, and footsteps leading into the cave. It was similar to the sound Ulquiorra made when he landed and entered the cave, but this one was heavier, louder. Grimmjow lifted his head to see what was going on, and he could see Ulquiorra facing the entrance as another one of his kind entered. Fuck that one was HUGE. Almost twice as tall as Ulquiorra. For the first time in month, Grimmjow could feel a hint of fear run through his body.

The large dragon turned its blue eyes towards Grimmjow for a moment and then looked back at Ulquiorra and said something in that dragon speech. It was hard to understand what was said, actually, he didn’t understand any of it, all he knew was that something was being asked, and it was in a very demanding tone. Ulquiorra answered, and he knew that Ulquiorra said ‘no’ and then proceeded to step between Grimmjow and that huge dragon. Did… did that large one want him? As food or? He suddenly remembered Aizen saying that Ulquiorra’s kind struggled to find mates. He guessed their size was a problem, most people wouldn’t be able to handle anything that large, and even if he hadn’t seen how big Ulquiorra’s dick was yet, he knew it was big just judging by the size of the rest of him. And here was one that was even bigger. Holy shit.

The larger dragon spread its wings out a bit and Grimmjow could see it’s fur rise, like what a dog would do while threatening someone. It was trying to make itself look even larger and threatening to make Ulquiorra stand down. Ulquiorra didn’t move. He continued to stand there. Not backing down or moving aside. The larger dragon growled angrily and stepped outside, disappearing, and Grimmjow realized that he had been holding his breath though the last part of that confrontation and now let out a long sigh.

Ulquiorra stepped back to the dead ox and started to rip it apart. Grimmjow watched him work, and wondered if he had been ready to fight that dragon for him. Did Ulquiorra feel attached to him? He really had no idea how Ulquiorra felt about anything really. The only times he had any idea what was going on inside his head in terms of emotions were when he was annoyed or surprised. The thought that Ulquiorra didn’t really care, that he was doing this out of biological reasons, or figured that he had worked this much on Grimmjow and didn’t want to start over again and that’s why he didn’t give him away… it… it actually hurt. How fucking attached had he become to the dragon?!

He got out of bed and got dressed as he stepped over to Ulquiorra who looked up for a second when he appeared and then continued to rip the animal apart, taking out the finer pieces of meat so that he could heat that up for Grimmjow later. Once he was done with that he move towards the bath so that he could wash away the blood. Grimmjow followed along and decided to sit by the edge of the pool and watch him.

“Were you planning to fight the other one?” he asked.

Ulquiorra looked over at him and then nodded.

“Yeah, I guess it’s too much work finding another human to get used to you,” Grimmjow decided to say nonchalantly, like it didn’t matter to him, even if he could feel that uncomfortable knot in his chest again. Ulquiorra looked blankly at him. "You're kind struggles to find mates, right? So, even with how many humans there are out there finding a good one for the job can't be easy, so..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Fuck. It was stupid to vent to the dragon, he didn't exactly expect him to fully understand, and besides, how much of a bitch did he look like right now?

Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side as he looked at him, and then huffed. He got out of the pool. Grimmjow blinked at him. What was that all about? Ulquiorra signaled for Grimmjow to come along and he did so, a bit hesitant since that was one hell of a confusing reaction to get.

They stepped out of the cave and Grimmjow climbed onto Ulquiorra’s back and they flew away. To Aizen’s place. Okay, what were they doing here.

Aizen was sitting in his human form, enjoying a cup of tea when they arrived. Grimmjow was so used to whatever this dragon did now that he was not surprised. Aizen's kind were magic users, so he could do pretty much anything, or so Grimmjow believed. “Good evening,” Aizen said with a small smile.

Grimmjow climbed off of Ulquiorra’s back as he had signaled for him to do so, and they moved towards Aizen. Ulquiorra said something quickly to him in dragon speech and Aizen rose an eyebrow at him. “Very well,” he said and placed his cup of tea down and rose to his feet and guided them into another room. “Grimmjow, please wait here for a moment.”

Grimmjow didn’t reply he simply stood there and watched as Aizen and Ulquiorra stepped out of sight. Okay, he must have done something very, very wrong, since this was really fucking strange, and NO ONE WAS EXPLAINING TO HIM WHAT WAS GOING ON! Anger was growing inside of him. He didn’t like being lead along like this, like some idiot. Soon someone returned, and at first Grimmjow had no idea who it was… but then he recognized this person.

“Ulqui… orra?” He blinked, surprised.

The person who had stepped forward was pale as snow, black hair, and a lot shorter than himself. Eyes large and bright green, black upper lip, and the same green marks that his dragon had.

“Do not suggest that I am keeping you simply because finding another human would be too much work,” Ulquiorra said, his voice calm, almost monotone, but Grimmjow could tell that he was annoyed.

Was this why they were here? So that Ulquiorra could talk properly to him? Well. Wow. He had not expected that, at all. And honestly, he barely paid attention to what Ulquiorra was saying, he was too focused on just how incredibly pretty he was as human, and he was shorter than himself. Which was amusing as all hell.

“You’re short,” he decided to say with a wide grin, and that earned him a unimpressed look.

“Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra sighed.

“Okay fine, I heard what you said,” he huffed and shrugged and looked away. He had to look away for a moment, or else he would lose focus again. Pretty little thing.

“Finding another human would be easy. The villagers offer themselves to my kind, though yes, not all of them survive or manage to deal with us. I kept you, and I intend to keep you, because I want you, no one else. Even if you can be a real pain to deal with,” Ulquiorra continued. Grimmjow had turned to look at him again, watching him as he spoke and he was starting to tune out what he was talking about. Whatever he said after that was completely lost on him as he leaned forward and grabbed the cloak he was wearing and pulled him into a rough kiss. He just couldn’t stand there and stare at those pretty lips any longer.

“Aw, are you falling for me?” Grimmjow decided to smirk afterwards, still trying to keep that cocky attitude.

“That is very rich coming from the one who was worried he could be replaced at any moment,” Ulquiorra sighed.

“I… I was just testing you,” Grimmjow tried, it was a weak defense but he was not going to admit that he had been worried.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Ulquiorra replied and rose an eyebrow at the other. “You are so easy to read, I barely have to-” he was silenced as Grimmjow kissed him again.

He soon found himself gently being pushed away, to his disappointment. “What?” he asked. Come on, one more kiss, just one more.

“This magic does not last for long,” Ulquiorra explained. Only seconds later and he turned back into the dragon form Grimmjow was used to.

They stepped out of the room they had been in, and Aizen was, once again, sitting there with his cup of tea.

“Did you get to say what you wished to say?” Aizen asked, and Ulquiorra responded in dragon speech, and Grimmjow knew what he had just said ‘yes’. “That is good.”

They left, headed back to Ulquiorra’s cave, and Grimmjow honestly felt lighter, though there was no way he was going to admit that, he barely dared to admit it to himself. Falling for a dragon. How fucking dumb was that, and yet he slowly was.


	8. The Next Step

“No, I’m comfortable where I am right now,” Grimmjow said as he pushed Ulquiorra’s nose away from him. He might have stayed in the warm pool for almost an hour, but he did not want to get out of there until it had started to turn cold, that's what he usually did. So normally Ulquiorra was not going to be able to change his mind, but then Ulquiorra decided to make that deep rumbling sound which sent shivers through him. “Okay fine,” he quickly said and got up. Ulquiorra was already heading towards the sleeping area. He joined the dragon there and got on all four, very eager to feel the tongue enter him.

He gasped sharply when he could feel it over his entrance. Without him being able to see what Ulquiorra was doing, all he could do was focus on the sensation, and somehow that made everything so much better. It pushed inside of him, causing him to let out a loud moan and his fingers gripped the fur bedding. Man it was really doing a lot of twisting and moving this time, and he was not going to complain. He leaned his head down on his hands, letting his upper body stay low simply because he was going to lose strength in his arms soon enough.

“Fuck.” It was so deep. He could feel it move in as far as it could, and then out again, twisting and stretching his insides as it did so. Then when he had started to get close Ulquiorra pulled his tongue out. “What are you-” his mind had been hazy when he turned to look back at the other to figure out what was going on.

His eyes widened, and his mind suddenly felt very clear. So this time the tongue had been meant to prepare him, not just to pleasure him. He could see, for the first time, the cock that had been hiding within the sheath. It was long, and girthy just like he had suspected. He worried he wouldn’t be able to fit it, even with how Ulquiorra had prepared him.

Ulquiorra leaned his head down and nuzzles Grimmjow’s cheek, clearly trying to calm him. Yes, calm down, he needed to be calm or else this really would not go well. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his arms. Keep those muscles relaxed. He could hear Ulquiorra move, getting into a better position. Grimmjow couldn’t say exactly how he was standing, just that he was right on top of him, he could fee some of the soft fur touch him now and then. Then there was something prodding at his stretched entrance, though clearly it wasn’t stretched enough for it to go in smoothly or easily. He took a deep breath, and decided to try to push back against it, trying to help it inside.

Slowly it entered him, stretching his opening to a degree it had never been stretched before. He couldn’t think of any way to describe it other than just how incredibly open he felt, and it was not a bad feeling. It was strange, maybe a bit uncomfortable for now since this was completely new and to the extreme. Slowly, so slowly, it moved deeper and deeper inside of him. Grimmjow could feel the slight ridges it had as it moved, brushing against his inside, making him moan. Fuck he felt full. Like there was no more room inside of him, and yet the dragon still managed to move deeper. He shifted a hand to place it on his stomach, and he could feel it. The bulge that was the the cock would even be visible. It was still slowly going deeper. Deeper. “Fuck,” he gasped. It almost felt like he couldn’t breath, this was so overwhelming. “That’s enough,” he managed when he felt that he couldn’t take more of it, that more would only cause pain.

Ulquiorra stopped moving, allowing Grimmjow some time to grow used to the large erection inside of him. In the meantime he moved his head down to nuzzle at Grimmjow’s hair, letting out a low sound, almost like a whine. Grimmjow looked up at him, sweat was running down his face, and he was trembling slightly. “I’m fine,” he managed, but he was thankful Ulquiorra had decided to give him a moment to get somewhat used to this. Though Grimmjow was sure he would need several rounds to really get used to it.

Then Ulquiorra started to move, slowly pulling out, drawing a deep groan out of Grimmjow as he did so. Okay, this, this feeling was actually nice. It sent shivers through his whole body. Maybe it was the feeling of slowly being more and more empty, or the ridges on the cock that was making him feel like this, he really did not have the brain power to try to think up an answer right now.

When almost the whole length was out, only the head remaining inside of Grimmjow, he started to push inside of him again, stopping right at the point where he had told Ulquiorra to stop before. Grimmjow was once again gasping. Being filled like this. It was intense.

Ulquiorra kept it slow and steady for a bit, then picking up the pace, and Grimmjow thought he was going to lose it. Each time Ulquiorra thrusted inside he made sure to stop right before he would cause any pain or serious discomfort to Grimmjow, though he no longer noticed the care that was taken. All he could focus on was the huge cock moving in and out of him. Filled and emptied. He had no idea his body was capable of being filled like this, to take this much at once.

It took no time for Grimmjow to reach his first climax of the round, it was a dry orgasm, something he had never really experienced before, and the feeling of cumming, and still wanting more instead of feeling spent, it was strange, but well, he wanted more, so he welcomed the cock that was moving in and out of him.

His knuckles had turned white with how hard he was gripping the bedding, desperate to hold on as Ulquiorra increased the pace once more. It felt like he was going to get fucked raw, and yet it felt so good. He had started to get used to the size, or as used to it as one could get. The slight discomfort was gone, thankfully, allowing him to simply enjoy it. This was really better than any other fuck he had had, no human could compare to this.

He could hear low noises come from Ulquiorra, but he didn’t really recognize what they meant, and couldn’t give it more thought than knowing that those noises were there. The pace increased a bit, the rhythm not entirely the same. Some place at the back of Grimmjow’s mind he knew that it meant that Ulquiorra was getting close. At this point Grimmjow felt exhausted, he was pretty sure he had had at least three dry orgasms by now, and he wasn’t sure how much more he would be able to handle. Then Ulquiorra suddenly stopped, and if Grimmjow’s eyes widened. Something was filling him up even more. Did… did dragons have cum? Well, he was willing to guess that yes, yes they did. He could feel his stomach stretch a bit more as it was being filled by what he guessed was cum. Low groans coming from him, and he could hear Ulquiorra sigh. Slowly the dragon pulled out of him, all the way out this time, leaving Grimmjow feeling more open than he ever had before and he was willing to bet that he was gaping right now. He could also feel semi thick liquid slowly run down his thighs as what he guessed was cum was slowly seeping out of him. At this point he allowed himself to collapse. He was a panting, shaking mess, covered in sweat, and still hard, though he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle an orgasm til, so maybe waiting for it to go away would be best. Ulquiorra didn’t seem to think so however.

Grimmjow could feel him nudge him so that he was laying on his back instead of on his side, and then that damn tongue was on him. Licking over his painfully hard cock. Curling around it, and he could also feel the hot breath from his open mouth hit it. He had already been so close, so it didn’t take long before Ulquiorra managed to get him to cum. Grimmjow barely made a sound, he was too exhausted to be loud, and his throat felt dry and sore. Come to think of it, his ass felt sore too, but that wasn’t that bad of a feeling.

He managed to send Ulquiorra one more look before he passed out.


	9. Unsatisfactory

So a trip down to the village. He did go here every now and then, get some other types of food, alcohol, some fighting, talk to people. Ulquiorra was good company and all, but the issue was still that he couldn’t really hold a conversation with him.

This time he had decided to visit one of the brothels there. It had been ages since he had had sex with a human, and really, he felt horny almost all the time now, and he was blaming Ulquiorra for that. So… since he wasn’t sure exactly what sort of relationship they had, he decided, what the hell, why not?

Once inside the brothel he looked around as several people, both male and females, decided to step forward, offering themselves to him. There was one guy there that was rather good looking, maybe it had something to do with his black hair. Whatever, Grimmjow decided to go with him.

Up to one of the rooms they got and it started with a make out session almost immediately. Grimmjow found he was only half interested in that, so he was quick to undress himself, and the prostitute, whatever his name was, did the same. They crawled into bed. It wasn’t as comfy as Ulquiorra’s bed. Okay, don’t think about the dragon right now.

The guy started kissing down his chest and stomach. Nah, not as good as Ulquiorra’s tongue. Okay FOCUS DAMN IT. He could feel slick fingers by his entrance. Okay now it should be getting good, but as they entered he was just disappointed again. Not as good as that tongue he had grown used to. Maybe, maybe if he thought about the tongue it would get better, but no, it didn’t help, this really was just… boring. He could feel the prostitute’s dick enter him. Still disappointing. Very much so. Fucking hell. So now sex with other humans had been ruined.

“Nevermind, this isn’t working,” he said and pushed the guy off. He looked confused, but Grimmjow didn’t care. Instead he got dressed and stomped out of there, and back out of the village where Ulquiorra was. The big dumb thing had curled up in a ball on the grass as it waited, and looked up when Grimmjow arrived. “We’re leaving,” he barked, causing Ulquiorra to tilt his head. “Don’t look at me like that. This is your fault.” Ulquiorra blink slowly. “I can’t even enjoy being with another human because of you,” Grimmjow hissed at him. Ulquiorra let out a snort, it really was the closest he would get to a laugh. “Don’t fucking laugh at me, you’ve ruined me completely.” Ulquiorra made a low sound and just nodded his head from side to side. “No, it is not just my opinion, it is fact.” This time Ulquiorra decided to stick his tongue out at him. “Stop teasing you overgrown poodle,” Grimmjow continued, frustrated and climbed up onto Ulquiorra’s back. 

They flew back to the cave, and Grimmjow stomped inside and sat down against a wall, still grumpy. Ulquiorra shook his head at Grimmjow and decided to go to the sleeping area and continue with his nap. Grimmjow glared at him, but really, he wasn’t mad anymore, he was just keeping up an act. Honestly, now that he thought about it, the prostitute he had picked… he had picked him since he kind of reminded him of Ulquiorra’s human form. Damn it. How hard had he fallen for this dragon? He even chose humans who looked like him now, and couldn’t enjoy any sex with them because of what he got to experience here, and there was more to it.

He got up and walked over to where Ulquiorra was sleeping, or just relaxing. Grimmjow could tell that Ulquiorra was aware of his presence because of the way one of his ears twitched when he stepped closer and then knelt down next to him and started to stroke his side. One ear was turned in his direction now, and he could see Ulquiorra open an eye slightly to look at him.

“You owe me,” Grimmjow said, continuing to act like he was being grumpy, and quickly trying to find a way to say this without sounding too needy. “You have made it impossible for me to enjoy sex with humans, so now you owe me,” he added. No, that still sounded needy, but whatever.

Ulquiorra huffed at him and closed his eyes.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me,” Grimmjow almost yelled, and only got a yawn in response. Damn it. Looks like Ulquiorra had decided to be lazy today. He was sure the dragon knew what it was he wanted, so now the other was just being mean on purpose. “Come on,” Grimmjow huffed and leaned his forehead against the side of Ulquiorra’s stomach. Worst timing for him to decide to be sleepy. Well. Maybe he could wake him up properly somehow.

He lifted his head and looked towards the sheath and he carefully moved a hand over to it. The fur there was a bit thinner than on the rest of his body, and has he stroked over it he could feel something firm inside. Come now. He continued to stroke his hand over it, and a smirk formed on his lips as he could sit the tip emerge. Okay, this was working, good! He turned his head to look at Ulquiorra’s face and could see that he had opened his eyes again, and was now watching him.

His fingers moved from the sheath and he carefully touched the tip, and he could see one of Ulquiorra’s hind legs twitch. Sensitive uh? A wide grin spread across his lips and he turned to look at Ulquiorra’s face for a second before he turned back to what he was working on. More of the length had emerged now. And Grimmjow decided to try something out. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the head. A low whine came from Ulquiorra. If it has been possible then he would have taking the whole head into his mouth, but it was too big, so for now he was just going to use his tongue on it, while his hands move up and down the shaft as more and more of it emerged. 

He lifted his head to look at the hard member in his hands. Fuck it was long. How much of it was he even able to fit inside of himself? And yeah, it was hard, or for the most part, the skin was still soft like silk, and so smooth, so now that he really got to look at it and touch it he figured why it hadn’t hurt him as much as he had feared. The heat was in a point, and not just a blunt end, and the ridges were more like half hard bumps. Just looking at it was sending shivers through him as he knew just how good it felt inside of him. It had taken a few rounds for him to get used to it, but he was used to it now, and he loved it.

“You planning to get up now?” Grimmjow asked and looked over at Ulquiorra’s head. He had never really seen what the dragon looked like when he was aroused. Usually Grimmjow was already on all four, with the dragon over him when that happened. So now he got to see that too. The sides of Ulquiorra were moving with each breath he took, his mouth open as he panted. At least he had bothered to lift his head a bit now. Grimmjow sighed, didn’t look like Ulquiorra was planning to get up. Fine, he was going to get that dick anyway.

He turned his back to Ulquiorra and started to undress and the moment his pants were off he could feel that slippery tongue sneak between his cheeks to tease him. Grimmjow gasped and decided to sit down again, leaning forward a bit to allow Ulquiorra’s tongue to do as it pleased, and he soon felt it wiggle its way inside of him. Man was that a pleasant feeling. Deeper it went, brushing over all the right spots, and going as deep as it could. No human tongue, or fingers, or dick could compare to this. As Ulquiorra worked to slick up Grimmjow’s inside and prepare him for what Grimmjow was really after, Grimmjow decided to continue to stroke Ulquiorra. He could see clear thick liquid leak from the head. Precum? He touched it, it was very slippery, like the best lube he had ever come across. So he decided to lean down and give the head another lick, tasting the precum. Another whine could be heard from Ulquiorra as he did so. It tasted strange. Not unpleasant. The texture was really odd though, and was something he would need time to get used to, if he was going to make a habit out of this.

Ulquiorra’s tongue moved out of him, right after rubbing against Grimmjow’s prostate roughly a few times, causing him to cry out and gasp for air. How cruel. He sent Ulquiorra look. Smug dragon, that’s what he saw.

“Well, if you are not planning to get up… then lay on your back,” Grimmjow said. His whole body was crying for that cock, he needed it so bad right now. Never in his life had he been this desperate for sex. It was like an addiction.

Thankfully Ulquiorra did bother to roll onto his back. So Grimmjow climbed on top of him and used one hand to move the cock to his entrance and then slowly pushed against it. It didn’t take much for it to enter him. Fuck, that’s what he wanted. That nice feeling of being stretched and filled. He let out a pleased moan, and slowly moved down the shaft until he was at the point where he couldn’t take more, and he knew that there was a bit of length left. Man he wished he was able to take it all. While his body adjusted to the monster inside of him he looked down at his stomach. As he had predicted, he could see his stomach bulge, and it caused a shiver to go through him. How was his body able to take this?

He started to move, riding the dragon slowly at first, as now he had something else, very overwhelming to get used to. The ridges were now constantly brushing over his prostate, stimulating it even more than it had the previous times they had had sex.  
Grimmjow picked up the pace, his hands clinging to the soft fir of Ulquiorra’s stomach. He was a moaning mess at this point. It was too much, and yet he coldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. This was so good. For a moment he was able to focus enough to look down at his stomach as he moved up and down the length. He could see his stomach flatten and then bulge again as the cock moved in and out of him, filling him and then leaving him empty. Fuck was it a good feeling. One dry orgasm after the other, and he wasn’t sure if he could take much more. Ulquiorra was panting heavily too, and low whines were coming from him. He guessed he was close too. Then he could feel it, feel himself getting filled even more as hot cum was emptied into his stomach. Grimmjow cried out, but he didn’t stop. He looked down and could see his stomach expand even further. Fuck. He reached down between his legs and started to stroke himself along as he continued to move up and down the still hard cock. It only took a few strokes before he was pushed over the edge, and he had to stop moving. He gasped for air as he leaned his head against Ulquiorra’s soft fur. For a moment he stayed like that, one hand placed on his stomach. Was… was this what it was going to be like once eggs had been placed inside of him? He let out a shaky sigh at that thought. He… he was actually a bit excited about it. Who would have thought.

Clumsily he moved off of Ulquiorra, and lay down next to him. Ulquiorra decided to roll back onto his side then, and let out a long, long sigh. They simply lay there, for several minutes, coming down from the high they had just experienced. Then Grimmjow decided to speak up.

“Do you have a set schedule or something for when you are to… you know… get kids?” Grimmjow’s voice was weak and hoarse and he could barely speak at all, not that that was going to stop him. Ulquiorra lifted his head and looked at him curiously. “Just asking,” Grimmjow mumbled and looked away. 

When they had been outside, especially by the lake, he had now and then seen other dragons with one or more cubs running around them. Back then he hadn’t cared much, but right now… he found himself wondering what Ulquiorra’s cubs would be like… what their cubs would be like.

He was snapped back into reality when Ulquiorra got up and Grimmjow watched as he moved over to the pool and started to heat it up. Good, Grimmjow needed a bath. He waited a while longer and then got up on shaky legs, he could still feel thick cum slide down the inside of his thighs, and part of him wanted to keep some of that inside, so he was not going to do anything to try to clean it out.

Slowly he moved over to the pool and got inside. This was nice. He fully submerged himself for a moment and then sat up and brushed his hair away from his face and leaned his head back and closed his eyes, only to open them again as he felt the water shift and he saw Ulquiorra enter the pool too, and pretty much lay down in it, his head resting on the edge next to Grimmjow, green eyes half closed. He appeared to be just as tired as he himself was. Grimmjow smiled and lifted a hand to stroke his neck. “You should join me more often.” For once being sincere instead of coming with a cocky or snarky remark.


	10. To create life

The sound that came from Grimmjow was almost a purr. No matter how often he felt Ulquiorra inside of him, it never stopped being an amazing sensation. He felt him enter him, and push deep, deep inside of him. In a sense it felt like he could go deeper than he had managed to the first time. For a moment the dragon was still, then he started to thrust, and it was impossible for Grimmjow to stay silent. His fingers gripping the bedding underneath him to help hold on as he was fucked hard by the large beast. He could vaguely feel Ulquiorra’s nose by his head, he had apparently lowered it to make sure he was fine. Grimmjow didn’t react to it, his full focus on that wonderful cock inside of him. 

He had been through one dry orgasm and had been so close to a second one when Ulquiorra suddenly stopped. “Uh?” Grimmjow managed to half focus through the haze. He could feel the dragon shift, changing his stance a bit, and soon felt that nose next to his face again. That’s when he noticed that Ulquiorra was breathing a lot heavier than he usually would have. What was going on? “Ulqui-” the name turned into a gasp as he felt something large, something larger than Ulquiorra’s cock try to move inside of him. What the hell!? It took him a moment to realize that that probably was an egg. What sort of size was that?! He had been worried he wouldn’t manage to fit Ulquiorra’s dick, but this, this he was certain he couldn’t fit, and yet it was slowly stretching him beyond what he thought possible.

Grimmjow found himself moaning and gasping for air. The egg kept moving, stretching is entrance. Part of him wanted to tell Ulquiorra to stop, but he couldn’t the only sounds he could make were those of pleasure. Then it had moved past his entrance, and was being pushed deep inside of him. On the way it triggered another dry orgasm. He could feel that it was right by where the head of Ulquiorra’s cock was, which was about as deep as he could take anything, and yet, it felt like Ulquiorra was trying to place the egg even deeper. Fuck. Oh fuck. He could feel Ulquiorra’s dick move, he had placed the egg inside of him now, and… shit. He could feel him thrust inside of him, trying to nudge the egg forward. Grimmjow felt like he was going to pass out. Ulquiorra pulled out of him, and decided to lay down, so Grimmjow pretty much collapsed on his side next to him. Holy shit, he had not been ready for that. Not at all.

“W… warning… ne… next time,” he gasped, and let out a pained moan as Ulquiorra’s tongue was around his cock, wanting to finish him off. He was sure he was going to pass out of he came one more time, and he wanted to tell the dragon that, but he couldn’t, he was completely in the mercy of the other as the tongue moved over his erection, and curled around it. Fuck it was so warm, and slick, and nice, and- he cried out as he came, and the climax took with it the last of his energy.

When Grimmjow awoke he felt sore, full and like he really needed to take a bath. He slowly sat up. Ugh it felt strange to move. One hand moved to his stomach and he noticed the bulge. Oh, true, egg. He looked down, and it was so very strange to see his body like this, to not have a perfectly flat stomach. Well, he would have to get used to it.

Before he could get to his feet Ulquiorra appeared and leaned his head close so that Grimmjow could use it as support. “I need a bath,” Grimm groaned, and was given a short ‘yes’ or ‘understood’ in response, those two were hard to differentiate in that language of theirs.

Ulquiorra helped Grimmjow move over to the pool and then allowed him to sit down, which caused him to groan. Fuck he was sore. Ulquiorra then proceeded to place a rock in front of the hole that allowed new water into the pool and then used fire to heat it up, like usual. Once that was done Grimmjow eased himself into the water and leaned back. That felt wonderful, and he finally got to wash off the sweat that had covered his body. He watched as Ulquiorra decided to join him and sat down next to him, The large dragon leaned his head down and looked at Grimmjow’s stomach, then up at his face and then back down again.

“It feels fine,” Grimmjow replied. “It’s really fucking weird to have it there, but I’ll get used to it. And I hope you’re planning on helping me get it out, since I have no fucking idea if I’ll be able to do it alone.” Ulquiorra nodded. Good, he was going to be helpful.

Days went by, and he slowly grew used to this bulge on his stomach. Though with it he refused to step one foot into the village, he didn’t need them staring at him, especially if foreigners who were not used to dragons were there. Grimmjow did however not mind spending time outside, often by the lake, or in the fields, or by the shore. Ulquiorra was always close, constantly checking up on him, and even though Grimmjow pretended that he found it annoying, he did actually appreciate it. Now and then other dragons would appear, and they would engage in conversation with Ulquiorra, clearly excited about the state Grimmjow was in. Once he had seen the dragon who had tried to take him, and said dragon had just been staring at them from a distance before flying away.

At some point they had visited Aizen and Ichigo. Aizen had been amused by Grimmjow’s condition, while Ichigo had smiled at them warmly, and that had annoyed Grimmjow enough to tell Ichigo to shut the fuck up. Ichigo was looking at them like they were some sort of happy couple. While there a friend of Ichigo’s, some nerd name Uryū, had taken a look at him to make sure he was okay, and yeah, his body was perfectly fine, dealing with the egg inside of him like it was nothing. Cool. Grimmjow did get to have some fun though, as he realized that the nerd had a dragon partner of his own, so with a grin he had asked if he had gotten to enjoy some dragon cock yet, and the nerd had freaked out, face red and he had tried to defend himself and deny that he had. Liar. Of course he had, and he had enjoyed it.

“My back is killing me,” Grimmjow groaned and stretched out for a moment. Even sitting was painful when he didn’t have any support. However he didn’t want to head back to the cave just yet, as they were by the lake, spending some time outside.. Autumn was here, late fall. And the mountains were already covered in snow, so the cold was here. Ulquiorra moved, curling up around Grimmjow so that he could lean back against him. Much better. His winter fur had returned, which was nice. They stayed like this for a bit longer, just enjoying the colours and the fresh air. Eventually Grimmjow climbed up on Ulquiorra’s back and they flew back home. The entrance was covered in snow, and every now and then Ulquiorra would spend some time to either pat it down with his paws or brush it away to keep there from being too much snow in the way.

He had been watching Ulquiorra move around, busying himself with what he guessed was preparing for when the egg was ready to be removed. Over the past few weeks he had made another sleeping area, a smaller one, and also collected a lot of wood and placed it in a pile. What the heck that was for he didn’t know, but he guessed that Ulqui knew it was soon time. He himself had no idea when it was time, but with Ulquiorra using his tongue to daily check on the egg, he was pretty sure the dragon had at least some clue what the heck was going on.

“I feel strange,” Grimmjow said. It was… something, he couldn’t explain it. Ever since the egg had been placed there it had felt like it had been stuck, no movement or anything, but now it… it almost felt like it was slipping. He had earlier tried to see what would happen if he tried to push, but nothing had happened then, and when he tried now he could feel it move, but just barely. Ulquiorra had trotted over to him and started to move his head back and forth, like he didn’t know what to do, or how to communicate what he wanted. “Chill, and just let me know what the fuck you want me to do?!” Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra nipped at his clothes. Okay, undress. So he did so. “What now?!” Was he freaking out, yes he was. Ulquiorra nodded for him to follow along, and he moved over to the pool and immediately started to heat it up. Okay, so, he was going in there. He waited for Ulquiorra to indicate that he could step in and he did so, and Ulquiorra stepped in with him. “Now what?!” Ulquiorra nudged at him, making him kneel on the soft moss where he would usually sit, and lean forward, his elbows on the edge of the pool. The water reached up to just over his hips. “What now?” Ulquiorra nudged at his stomach. “Push?” he asked and Ulquiorra nodded. Okay, so, now he needed to push this huge egg out!? “You better help m-” he couldn’t finish the sentence before he felt Ulquiorra’s tongue by his entrance, and then enter him. The tongue quickly made its way to right under where the egg was and push at his walls to make it easier for the egg to move down as Grimmjow started to push.

It was a slow process, but with Ulquiorra’s help it became a lot easier. Grimmjow was exhausted by the time it was almost by his entrance. “I… I need a break,” he breath. He didn’t have the strength to keep pushing right now. “Just… a few minutes.” Ulquiorra’s tongue moved out of him and he could feel him nuzzle his shoulder. It was a nice touch, he appreciated it.

After a few minutes of simply breathing he spoke up again. “I’m okay. We can continue.” He waited until he felt Ulquiorra’s tongue inside of him again, pushing at his walls before he continued to push. Then it got to his entrance and it felt like it was stuck, he just… couldn’t push it out no matter how much force he used. Fuck. He was about to tell Ulquiorra that he couldn’t push more when he felt the tongue sneak around the egg, and then slowly and carefully pull it out of him. The stretching was intense, and when the egg was out he was left feeling more empty than he had before. He didn’t really like the emptiness, but at the same time, it was good to know the egg was out of him and in a whole piece, he kind of missed his flat stomach after all.

He watched as Ulquiorra carried the egg in his mouth and placed it on all the wood he had collected and then proceeded to set the wood on fire. So… frying it? Maybe it needed more heat than what Grimmjow could give it? He had no idea, but he managed to crawl out of the pool and over to the bed and collapsed in it.

When he woke up Ulquiorra was sitting by the fire, staring at it. And the dragon continued to stay there, not moving unless he had to, like to get food for himself and Grimmjow. He even slept in front of it.

“How long is this going to take?” Grimmjow barked, acting aggressive simply because he was worried. He worried for the egg, and for Ulquiorra. Was everything okay?

On the fourth day he sat down next to Ulquiorra who was laying on the floor now, head resting between his front paws, his ears laying flat against his head. He looked… sad. Grimmjow carefully lifted a hand and started to pet his head. “The fire’s about to go out, you should probably do something about that.” Ulquiorra lifted his head and shook it. Grimmjow frowned and he knew that something was very wrong.

Once the fire was out Ulquiorra rose up and took the egg in his mouth and… swallowed it whole.

“WHAT THE FUCK ULQUIORRA?!” He had been about to yell some more when he saw the look on Ulquiorra’s face, it stopped him from saying anything else, and simply watched as Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and curled up in it. “Why didn’t it hatch?” Grimmjow tired, but he got no answer. Then again… how was Ulquiorra supposed to answer that?

He looked back towards the pile of burnt wood, and there was a certain pain in his chest he hadn’t felt before. This wasn’t right. All that work for nothing. What the fuck had they done wrong?!


	11. Answer

“Do you have any idea what went wrong?” Ulquiorra shook his head when asked. It had been well over a week, and Grimmjow was still not completely over it, mainly because of the unanswered questions. And it seemed like Ulquiorra knew about as much as he did in terms of what had gone wrong.

Ulquiorra made a low sound and headed towards the exit, and Grimmjow followed. Getting out of here was a good idea, it helped clear his head, so he didn’t mind. Up onto Ulquiorra’s back and they flew off. But they did not head for the lake, or the shore, or Aizen’s place, or the village. Instead Grimm quickly realized that they were going to visit one of the other dragons here. It would not be the first time. Those living closest by were his siblings after all, that much he had discovered. And that huge scary one was his oldest brother, though they stayed away from him. The others however, they were nice. But with each time they met the different family members Grimmjow had discovered that Ulquiorra was the smallest of them. The smallest. And yet he could be considered huge by dragon standards. Jeeez, he wondered how the others were even capable of breeding if they were any bigger than this him.

They landed in front of another cave and Grimm realized that they were visiting Geradeer. The second oldest of Ulquiorra’s siblings, and the only one of his siblings to have a mate, and several kids. 7 kids actually, across two mates. Two of them were still living at home and those two were quick to greet them, making excited noises as they entered the cave. The cave was much bigger than the one Ulquiorra had, but that was probably needed since Geradeer was larger. 

“Hello, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, what a pleasant surprise.” And that was Geradeer’s mate talking, his name was… Uuuh. Whatever, Grimmjow didn’t care enough to remember.

“‘Sup?” Grimmjow said and looked between the man and he pups that were surrounding him, wanting to play. They were still considered young, too young to live on their own, and they were the size of Ulquiorra, and probably going to get even bigger during the next year.

The man looked from Grimmjow, eyes clearly on his stomach, and then back to Ulquiorra. “The little one didn’t survive?” he asked, and Ulquiorra shook his head.

“As if we’d know. You fucking ate it,” Grimmjow grumbled.

“How long had it been in the fire?”

“Like, I don’t know, four or five days,” Grimmjow shrugged.

“If it does not hatch within a day or two then it is definitely dead.”

Grimmjow had nothing to say to that at first. A frown on his face as he looked away. “Why?” That was the one question he wanted answered. Was that why they were here, to talk with someone who had a lot more experience than them about this subject and figure out what had gone wrong.

The man sighed. “It often happens the first couple of times. Maybe your body was squeezing it too tight, maybe there was stress, maybe there was something wrong with it to begin with, maybe the birth was too rough. We did not have a successful egg until our third try, so don’t blame yourself for this. It is sad, but it happens, and will continue to happen now and then. After all, we were not exactly made to carry their eggs, we’re simply the most compatible being now that there are no female dragons around.”

So they hadn’t really done anything wrong. Shit happens, basically. He looked over at Ulquiorra who let out a long sigh. Yeah, he agreed, they would just have to try again, even if there was a hint of fear within him that they would fail again. He didn’t want to know that the furball inside the egg had died. How weak of him to care this much, and yet he couldn’t will it away… maybe because he wanted to care. He hadn’t cared about anything before he decided to stay with Ulquiorra, and caring was new and foreign to him, something the old part of him wanted to reject. However, with how his situation had so drastically changed, caring didn’t look like that much of a weakness anymore.

They stayed and talked for a bit longer, even got food while they were there, and then headed back to their own cave, and Grimmjow soon found himself cuddled up against Ulquiorra’s warm fur, he could feel the dragon curl up around him. While the dragon drifted asleep, Grimmjow was left thinking. He had cared what happened to the egg, and he knew he cared about Ulquiorra too. For a moment he allowed his mind to wander, to scenarios where that care would show.

If a hunter was to come to kill Ulquiorra. Grimmjow would not hesitate to knock that fucker down from here. He would not let the dragon come to harm. If he was injured… he really didn’t like to think about that, but if Ulquiorra was injured, he would do whatever he could to help heal those wounds. Maybe contacting Uryuu would be a good idea then. But what if Ulquiorra…

He gripped the soft fur tighter. No. He refused to think about that, he refused to imagine that happening. The thought itself was terrifying, terrifying in a way he had never felt before. For the first time in his life he had something he was scared of losing, and the thought of losing this dragon was the scariest thought that had ever crossed his mind.

Ulquiorra lifted his head and Grimmjow could feel his warm nose by his face. Apparently the dragon had noticed that something was up. “‘M fine,” Grimmjow mumbled and gave the nose a pat. He closed his eyes again, only to feel the warm tongue lick his cheek, or more like half his face. “Don’t mlem me when I’m trying to sleep, and you know what sort of power that to-” he had to take a deep breath as he heard that deep sound again, the mating call. Fuck it was so much more intense with how close he was to Ulquiorra. “I thought the plan was for us to sleep, not fuck.” Not that he was really complaining, since he had been struggling to fall asleep.

He shifted onto his back and pulled his pants down, and immediately Ulquiorra decided to lick over his hip, and nose at his hardening cock. For a bit longer than usual Ulquiorra decided to stay there, and use his tongue to lick and tease Grimmjow’s erection, before going between his spread legs. A pleased hum came from Grimmjow when he felt that perfect tongue against his entrance, teasing him for a bit before entering. He never got tired of that feeling, and allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure immediately, his mind never really going anywhere else other than what he was feeling right here and now. Though there was one thing he noticed. Usually Ulquiorra’s tongue would be going really deep while pushing at his inner walls, preparing him for what was to come next, but this time, the tongue was only moving over Grimmjow’s most sensitive areas, especially his prostate, which is rubbed against almost constantly. Fuck was that good. 

It didn’t take him long to become a moaning mess, like usual, and he might be a bit louder than he usually would have been since Ulquiorra’s main focus appeared to be on pleasuring him.

One hand reached down and started to stroke himself along with the movement of the tongue inside of him. He could feel it curling and brushing and moving against all the right places. Man did this dragon know just how to make him feel good.

He cried out as he came, and the tongue decided to continue for a little bit after the orgasm had subsided, causing pained groans to come from him due to the overstimulation, but it still felt nice. His eyes were closed now, and a shiver ran through him as the tongue exited him, and because he couldn’t see what Ulquiorra was doing he almost jumped when he felt the tongue on his stomach, licking up the mess he had left there before curling around him once more.

“You figured this would help me go to sleep?” Grimmjow mumbled, followed by a yawn. The answer he got was a ‘yes’. “Good fucking thinking,” Grimmjow smiled.


	12. Another try

“Again?” Grimmjow said, followed by a low groan as he heard the mating call come fro Ulquiorra. It had barely been an hour since last round, and he had just gained enough energy to get up and out of the sleeping area. “Could have let me know before I decided to get dressed,” he huffed and pulled his pants down again and crawled back in bed. He was only pretending to complain, because really, there was nothing to complain about. Another round was more than welcome, and he almost shivered thinking about earlier when he got to enjoy that long thick cock. 

He watched Ulquiorra move over to him, licking around his mouth as he did so and just seeing that tongue caused Grimmjow to let out a shaky sigh. What a tease that dragon could be. He turned and got on all four, presenting himself to the other. Damn he was already hard. One sound and just seeing the tongue, and he was ready to go, and no matter what a human did to try to arouse him it would fail. His sexuality had really taken a turn.

The tongue was on him, running over his balls and then up over his entrance, prodding at it for a moment before entering, and immediately going deep, deep inside of him. Pushing at his walls and moving around, not that he needed much stretching since they had had sex just an hour or so earlier, so the tongue didn’t stay for long inside of him, even if Grimmjow would have liked for it to just continue what it had been doing. However, he knew it would get replaced by something else he loved.

He cried out as the dragon’s long erection entered him and slowly moved deep inside of him, filling him up. Man did it go in easily this time, and it seemed like Ulquiorra had noticed it too, since he didn’t spend as much time with those slow thrusts as he usually would have. Something Grimmjow really didn’t mind, the rough and deep thrusts were absolutely amazing. When someone said they were going to fuck someone’s brain out, that saying really had to come from someone who had been fucked by a dragon, since right now Grimmjow’s brain really couldn’t function. He couldn’t think straight, or talk, all he could do was moan, and all he was aware of was that overwhelming pleasure of being stretched this far and filled over and over and over again.

He was barely aware of it when Ulquiorra had suddenly decided to stop, pausing without finishing.

“Uh?” his clouded mind started to focus a bit as he shifted, wanting the other to move, only to get a growl in return that told him to stand still. That was when it hit him. Egg. Ulquiorra was planning to work an egg inside of him. So he stayed still, and kept his muscles as relaxed as he could, mentally preparing himself for it.

Then he felt it.

He gasped for air, and it was hard to stay relaxed as the egg stretched him even further, but he was doing his damnest. And because of that, the egg managed to enter him a lot quicker than it had last time. This was a ridiculous amount to handle, and he felt like he was going to pass out, but he was able to stay somewhat focused as the egg was moved deeper inside of him, but not as deep as last time. He could feel Ulquiorra’s nose by his face, making a low crooning noise, praising him for his good work, and all Grimmjow could do in return was groan. Fuck did he feel full, and that was causing shivers to race through his whole body. He honestly loved that feeling, but he was not going to admit that out loud.

He could feel the cock move out of him, leaving him with that full sensation, and a feeling of being very, very open as he knew he was gaping after being stretched to that degree for so long.

Grimmjow collapsed on his side, still gasping for breath, and still hard, but hell if he had the energy to do anything about that. Ulquiorra had noticed that Grimmjow wasn’t completely finished yet, and decided to put his tongue to work like he had so many times before. It was almost painful with how hard he was still, and with how tired he was. He was sure this would make him pass out, and he was right. The climax was the last thing he remembered before everything turned black around him.

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was how sore he was from the night before. Then it was that full feeling in his belly. It was a comforting feeling. He liked it, and it caused him to wrap an arm around his stomach. For a second he found himself hoping that this little one would survive, that it would be okay. He shifted a bit against Ulquiorra’s warm fur, getting extra comfortable as he was planning to not get up anytime soon.

A warm nose brushed against the side of his face, and Grimmjow hummed in response, letting the dragon know that he was sort of awake. For a moment he wondered if Ulquiorra was planning to get up, but he didn’t.

The whole day was spent being lazy, from both of them being lazy. Thankfully they had plenty of food still, so Ulquiorra didn’t need to hunt today.

The next weeks were spent relaxing, and doing as little as possible. They spent some time outside in the snow, though Grimmjow did not want to be outside for long because of the cold. Now and then they would visit Ichigo and Aizen, and this time it looked like Ichigo had been filled with eggs too. Really filled. Damn, to think he was able to carry that much inside of him. At least it looked like Aizen was taking good care of him, and those eggs were apparently a lot smaller than the one big one Grimmjow had to deal with.

Also baths. Lots of them. Grimmjow spent a lot of time relaxing in the warm water, just staying as calm he could. He was not suppose to stress after all, but as they had just passed the two moth mark it was getting hard to be relaxed, since he knew the time was near, but he was not entirely sure just when the egg was ready to exit his body.

He groaned and opened his eyes. Something… something had awoken him, and at first he wasn’t sure what it had been, but then he noticed that strange feeling in his stomach. The egg. “Ulquiorra. Oy! Ulquiorra, wake the fuck up,” he hissed and pushed at the dragon’s head to make sure he woke up. Which he did. Ulquiorra opened his eyes and lifted his head and stared at him with a look that said: “You could have found a nicer way to wake me.” Grimmjow didn’t care about that one bit, and soon Ulquiorra would push that annoyance aside as Grimmjow continued to speak. “The egg,” he said quickly, and it was enough explanation and Ulquiorra’s eyes widened slightly and his ears perked up, now he was very alert.

Grimmjow shifted, getting on all four simply because it would be easier for him to push in this position. He did not have to remove any clothes, thankfully, as he had been naked when he fell asleep. After all, he didn’t have any energy after sex to bother getting dressed.

He let out a groan as he tried to push, but not too hard, he didn’t want to risk harming the egg, even if he was very sure that it could handle a lot. For now he could manage on his own, even if it was a slow and exhausting process.

Ulquiorra had in the meantime set the fireplace he was going to place the egg in alight, and then moved back to Grimmjow, and was not constantly making low encouraging sounds.

“Some help would be fucking nice right about now,” Grimmjow growled through clenched teeth, and for a moment he stopped pushing as he felt Ulquiorra’s tongue enter him and moved to where the egg was, and used his tongue to stretch his inside so that it would be easier for him to push the egg along. Honestly, the worst part about this was that it was causing him to grow hard. It was exhausting work… and yet it felt good. The way that egg was slowly pushing and brushing over sensitive areas, and the tongue inside of him. It was far better than it had any right to be.

The egg reached his entrance, and at that point he was too tired to push, and Ulquiorra knew this. Grimmjow would have gasped had it not been for how exhausted he was when he felt the tongue move, wrapping itself around the egg and hen proceeded to slowly pull it out of him. Fuck there was that sensation of being stretched far wider than he was sure the human body was meant to. And it was so good.

Once the egg was out he collapsed on the soft bed, panting and gasping for air, his mind only half there due to the exhaustion. He didn’t notice that Ulquiorra had walked away with the egg. Grimmjow curled up a bit, and waited for himself to calm down, and as he did so he decided that a nap after that would be a good idea. It wasn't as though anything big was going to happen within the next few hours.

He had no idea for how long he was out, but when he woke up he felt like he could really need a bath, and once again he was sore… and felt empty. Oh, true, the egg. It was strange to think that he missed the sensation of it nestled deep inside of him.

He got up on shaky legs and walked over to where Ulquiorra was, staring into the flames that surrounded the egg. Well, he was going to be sitting there for a while. “Mind preparing a bath for me?” Grimmjow asked as he stepped up next to him. “I’ll keep an eye on the egg,” he added.

Ulquiorra got up and got over to the pool and started to heat it up. Grimmjow did as he had promised and kept staring into the flames. It was almost hypnotic with the way it moved. The egg was perfectly still in the center, and once more Grimmjow found himself hoping that the little one inside was okay, that it was alive and strong, and ready to get out of there. “Come on,” he found himself whispering. 

Ulquiorra returned and sat down to stare into the flames once more as Grimmjow stepped into the warm pool. Man, that was just what he had needed. He turned and looked over at the other. And there he sat. Just watching Ulquiorra. The dragon was like a large statue there it saw, all his focus on the egg.

Eventually Grimmjow got up, and decided to stay by Ulquiorra’s side for a while longer. Then get something to eat, and bring some meat over to his partner since he needed food too. Partner. He had never really used that word on him before, had he? At least he hadn’t been aware of it, but he guessed they were partners. Partners waiting for their first child to hopefully be okay. 

“I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me if something happens,” Grimmjow said with a yawn and gave Ulquiorra pat before heading to the bed and made himself comfortable there.

He had just fallen asleep when he was brought back to an awaken state by a nose roughly pushing against him. “For fuck sake,” he groaned and sat up, still half asleep. He opened his eyes only in time to see Ulquiorra trot back to the egg. The… THE EGG! Now he was awake!

Grimmjow scrambled to his feet and joined with Ulquiorra who was laying on the ground now, head on the ground between his front paws, his nose just an inch away from the fire. He wasn’t sure if he had seen Ulquiorra this excited before. Grimmjow stopped next to his shoulder area and sat down there. As he stared into the flame it looked like the egg was twitching, moving, but it was hard to tell because of the flames. Then he saw something. A piece of the egg fell into the flames as something was clearly pushing from the inside, trying to get out. Grimmjow placed a hand over his mouth, and found himself holding his breath was he watched. The hole was made bigger as the little one was trying to get out. Grimmjow wanted to see the little one, wanted to see the baby, but the flames made it impossible to see through the hole. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait for long until he saw a white nose push through the hole and made it even bigger, now the whole head was outside the egg, and that caused the egg to fall on its side, which appeared to make it easier for the baby to get out.

Within minutes the baby was out of the egg, and crawling out of the flames, and the second the little one was close enough to Ulquiorra he picked their child up with his mouth and placed him between his front paws where he would be close as Ulquiorra washed the little one with his tongue, while also making a deep rumbling noise. It was similar to the mating noise, just calmer, more soothing. Like he was telling the baby that he was safe and okay. The little one was making small noises too. The pup almost sounded confused, which was understandable.

Grimmjow shifted closer so that he could look at the baby. It was like a overgrown puppy. The eyes were still closed, so for now the little one was blind, and the wings only had soft baby fur, so flying was impossible. It also looked like the baby was unable to stand on his legs with the way it had been crawling on his belly earlier. Man, the little one was so defenseless. And for a moment he remembered stories of hunters who had been able to sneak into dragon caves and kill their young. It caused rage to build up within him. There was no fucking honor or glory in killing little ones like this. Fucking bastards.

“Can I…?” Grimmjow didn’t have to finish the sentence as Ulquiorra lifted his head and nodded, so Grimmjow reached out and picked up the baby and decided to hold the little one close to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around him. The pup was still making small noises and moving his head around as he was smelling the air, soon enough booping its nose against Grimmjow’s cheek, smelling him, and then proceeded to make a low pleased sound, and rubbed the soft head against his shoulder. The little one knew who he was. Grimmjow looked down at the defenseless baby, his vision blurry. Was he crying? He was pretty sure he was, but he didn’t give a single fuck right now. All he knew was that he was going to defend and protect this pup with his life if he had to.

He closed his eyes as he felt Ulquiorra’s nose against his cheek, and the large dragon was making a low soothing rumbling noise, both to calm his partner and the child.

Fucking hell. This was so much more emotional than he had expected. Honestly, he had no idea what he had expected, but not this. Not to see the little one, and see how defenseless the little one was, and to feel how relaxed he was in Grimmjow’s arm, feel how the pup trusted Grimmjow with his little newborn life. Fuck this was a lot. A lot for him to take, but he could deal with it.


	13. Family

“What do we name him?” Grimmjow asked, one hand gently stroking the little furball that had decided that Grimmjow’s lap was the perfect place to sleep.

Ulquiorra hummed thoughtfully at him, and then decided to slowly use dragon speech to try to say a name.

“Mu… what? Murca… no? Murciel… Dude this name is fucking long, you’ll have to take it slower. Murciela… Murcielago? That’s your suggestion? That’s a horrible name.” Ulquiorra huffed at Grimmjow’s words, followed by a low growl. “My suggestion…?” Grimmjow frowned as he tried to think of a name. Fuck, he was bad at this. He couldn’t think of anything. “Okay, fine, we’ll go with your suggestion, but only if I get to name the next one.”

Ulquiorra’s ears perked up as he tilted his head to the side, and that’s when Grimmjow realized what he had just said and he decided to just act like nothing and instead focus on the sleeping baby on his lap.

Next one. He was apparently thinking of have more than one child with the dragon, and now that he really thought about it… he wouldn’t mind. After all, the sex was amazing, and the full feeling was just so nice. At least he told himself that that was the main reason why he was okay with the breeding. Though as he continued to stare at the pup on his lap he knew it wasn’t true.

“Murcielago uh,” he mumbled. He would need some time to get used to that name, but he guesses he should have expected a strange name suggestion to come from a dragon, who he himself had a weird name. Ulquiorra. How did you even write that?!

The next weeks went by like minutes. Soon the little one could see, and had started to walk around properly, and jumping and playing, though still very clumsy as he hadn’t fully mastered the use of four legs. Grimmjow spent a lot of his day either playing with the little fur ball, wrestling with him or just napping with him. He had also quickly realized that he should take baths when little Murcielago was asleep or else he was going to try to join Grimmjow, and he was not able to swim yet, so that was a horrible idea. Ulquiorra was also doing good taking care of him, though he didn’t appear to understand the playing part, so Grimmjow would have to do that on his own.

Now the only problem with the baby living here was that the amount of sex had dropped to zero. Ulquiorra had tried to initiate things now and then, but Grimmjow had refused since the baby was right nearby, and he was NOT going to fuck in front of the child. No way! But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to complain about it, and feel agitated because of the growing sexual frustration within him. This is what happened when he knew just how good the dragon felt inside of him, but he couldn’t get it… even if the dragon was right next to him all the time.

“Is there no private space where we can do it?” he mumbled against Ulquiorra’s fur. It was early, and he had woken up after a dream he would very much have liked to be reality. Ulquiorra growled a low answer. “Hmmm. Fuck that.” No, he did not want to leave Murcielago alone and defenseless. Hell no. Never going to happen. Who knows what could happen while they were away!?

He shifted a bit and soon heard the sounds of tiny feet trotting over to them, and jumping up the steps to get to their beds. And there the little terror was. Grimmjow could feel Murcielago boop at him with his nose, wanting to get his attention, and he was not going to stop until Grimmjow gave him what he wanted. “I swear he gets the stubbornness from me,” Grimmjow groaned, followed by a yawn, and turned his head towards the babe who looked very excited and started to jump around like a little ball of energy, until he tripped in his own feet and fell.

“Fine, I’ll get up,” Grimmjow added and slowly got to his feet and stretched out. “You bored?” he asked as he knelt down and picked his fluffy child up, and was immediately attacked with happy licks as the baby wanted to show how much he loved him. Grimmjow couldn’t help but smile at that.

For a while they sat on the floor and played, until Ulquiorra got up and both of them turned towards him. Grimm had expected his partner to join them, but instead he headed towards the exit. Where the heck was he going, and without them? They had food, so he wasn’t hunting, then what? They had been outside with Murcielago a few times to let him play in the snow, but Grimmjow would still prefer to stay away from the cold, so he was quick to whine about it so that they had to head inside. Once or twice they had met up with other dragons with young children to let the babies meet.

“Hm.” He turned back and continued to play with Murcielago, until they heard Ulquiorra return, then they both turned towards him, and Grimmjow raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw that Geradeer walked in after him. Okay, what the hell? The little one looked puzzled too. “‘Sup?” Grimmjow asked as he got to his feet, and Geradeer gave him an answer that caused him to look even more surprised. Babysit? He looked over at Ulquiorra who stepped up to him and nuzzled his cheek, and Grimmjow almost hugged him. Great plan you big stupid fluffball!

Geradeer stepped over to the little one and picked him up very carefully and then left, and was going to return in a few hours, which was perfect. In the meantime Ulquiorra and Grimmjow got to spend some time alone together, and Murcielago got to play with someone who wasn’t Grimmjow, and socialize. Win win.

“You should have suggested this earlier,” Grimmjow said and hurried to undress. Of course he needed to find some way to complain, even if he was incredibly grateful, and excited, but it was obvious that Ulquiorra already knew that. By now Ulquiorra knew him well enough to just see past the attitude he was giving.

Once in bed he was quick to get on all four, almost trembling with anticipation. Fuck how much he had missed this, and fuck how badly he wanted this. His breathing started to tremble as he heard Ulquiorra step up behind him, and he almost cried out when he felt the warm tongue run over his exposed entrance. The cruel dragon decided to do that a few times, teasing him, which was both infuriating and amazing at the same time. He was pretty sure it was impossible to want this more than he already did, it was almost painful to wait for the tongue to enter. Then it finally did, and this time Grimmjow did cry out. The sensation almost caused him to collapse. Fuck, how sensitive was he? He was gasping for breath now, and most of that breath was just moaning encouragements, or Ulquiorra’s name, or simply making loud noises since talking was close to impossible, and the words he did say he was barely aware he was saying. He wasn’t even aware how often he had said ‘yes’ or ‘please’ at this point. All he knew was that he wanted this, needed this.

The tongue moved slowly inside of him, in and out, brushing over all the right spots, and pushing at his walls, almost giving him that sensation of being filled, which was something he really missed. For half a moment he almost asked the other to place an egg inside of him, but his mind was too unfocused to do so, and he would not have been able to string along a sentence that long anyway.

Then the tongue exited him, and Grimmjow whined in frustration. More, he wanted more. Please give him more. Lost in the frustration he didn’t even notice that Ulquiorra had decided to step over him, and it wasn’t until Grimmjow could feel the tip of the large dragon cock that he knew what was about to happen. Oh hell yes!

Just was Ulquiorra entered he found himself moving a hand down to his stomach so that he could feel it slowly bulge as the cock moved deeper and deeper inside of him. Oh this was so good. So fucking incredible. He completely lost the ability to think, or focus on anything. The only thing he was perfectly aware of was that amazing sensation of Ulquiorra’s cock going in and out of him.

The climax crashed down on him like a tsunami and took away his ability to move or breath, and for a moment it was as though everything was just blank, nothing existed except for that overwhelming sensation or what must have been the strongest orgasm he had ever had. It caused him to collapse, though with him exhausted and only half aware, that didn’t stop Ulquiorra from continuing to thrust until he too was finished. Grimmjow groaned as he felt his stomach being filled with cum. That was such a good feeling. He wanted to keep it all there, letting him feel full like that, but he knew it would go away soon, too soon. Just place a stupid egg in there instead. Fuck. How desperate was he for that feeling? It was almost causing him to get angry at himself, but right now he was too tired to muster any sort of strong emotions, though he did whine in disappointment when he felt Ulquiorra pull out. He had already drifted asleep when Ulquiorra curled up around him to take a nap.


	14. Enemy

“Look at that, you’re starting to get feathers on those wings now.”

Grimmjow grinned as he folded open one of the baby’s wings. The fluff fur had started to get replaced with feathers. It would still be months before he would be able to fly anywhere, but hey, those wings were soon going to look like functioning wings.

Murcielago made a happy sound, similar to a bark. Yes, he was happy too. These days the baby would sometimes sit by the entrance and watch as other dragons flew by. Clearly he couldn’t wait until the day he would be able to join them in the air.

The cuddle session soon turned into a wrestling match between the two of them. As Murcielago grew, Grimmjow had to use more and more energy to keep up with the baby, and for now he was still stronger than the little one, but he figured that in half a year the little one would start to outmatch him. By that point Murcielago would probably be the size of a large pony too.

“Oh no, looks like you won,” Grimmjow smiled as he lay on his back on the floor, the baby on his chest panting heavily as the little one had gone all out to try to defeat Grimmjow. It was fun to get to spend energy this way, especially since it was his child. It was ridiculous how much he loved this little dragon. 

He lifted a hand and ran it over the soft baby fur that still covered his body, followed by scratching behind one of the little one’s floppy ears. They would stand up straight eventually, but for now they were floppy, with one ear standing up straight half way, and then the tip flopped down. It was was adorable. He had started to grow horns too now.

Murcielago crooned and leaned into the hand that was scratching him, eyes closed as he was very much enjoying the affection given to him. After a minute of this he wrapped both his arms around his child as he sat up, hugging Murcielago to his chest. He could hear how his breathing was slowing, and feel it, as he had decided to rest his head on Grimmjow’s shoulder.

“Nap time,” Grimmjow hummed and walk over to the area where Ulquiorra had created a bed for Murcielago and placed him down there, watching as the little one curled up into a ball, his long thin tail wrapped around himself. Cute.

In the meantime he decided to step outside for a moment. Clear skies, and barely any wind, even with how high up they were right now. However it was freezing as they were still in the middle of winter. Come on, go away snow. He was so sick of this, but it would still take a month or so before it would start to melt. His gaze turned upwards as he saw one of Ulquiorra’s older siblings fly over. Ugh, him. Okay, no he was glad that one did not decided to come and visit right now, he worried that aggressive bastard would harm Murcielago. Ever since Grimmjow had become Ulquiorra’s mate, that one there had been just awful, jealous and entitled. Still he apparently believed that Grimmjow should be with him instead of Ulquiorra since he was older, and Ulquiorra was one of the youngest of the siblings.

He continued to look around for a moment, wondering if Ulquiorra would get back from his hunt soon. As the baby grew it consumed more and more food. At first Ulquiorra had needed to chew the food for the baby, but now Murcielago’s teeth were strong enough to do that on his own, and his stomach strong enough to eat pretty much any part of an animal, except the bone.

He stepped back inside and decided that he might as well follow the little one’s example and take a nap until Ulquiorra was back. Then there would be food, and some relaxing, and probably heading out for a bit so that Murcielago got to play in the snow for a bit while Grimmjow complained about the cold as he stayed as close to Ulquiorra as possible to leech heat from him. Maybe other dragons would be out so that Murcielago got to socialize with other dragons, preferably other child dragons or young dragons.

With that in mind he drifted of to sleep, cuddles up against the soft fur the bed was made out of. Warm and safe.The best bed he had ever slept in. The only thing missing was his partner curled up around him.

He woke up as he heard a sound. Still half asleep he lifted his head. What was that? Was someone there? It didn’t sound like a dragon, and when he saw the head of a human he was suddenly fully awake, his heart skipped a beat and he was quick to move so that he was sure he was out of the human’s field of vision. What the fuck?

The person was dressed in leather, and he could tell that he was freezing, which was understandable if he had been wearing this little during the whole climb up here.

Grimmjow watched as he human was slowly and silently stepping in, and that was when he saw the sword in his hand. It looked like it was made out of glass, with some grey and black streaks in it. A sword made out of melted winter dragon feathers and fur. Fuck. This moron was a hunter, and he knew who the first target would be. Fear and rage rose within Grimmjow as he moved, silently and quietly towards the hunter, staying behind him as he did so. The hunter stopped for a moment as he spotted the sleeping baby, and Grimmjow could see that he shifted how he held the sword, getting ready to kill. Hell no!

Grimmjow jumped forward and tackled the hunter to the ground. The hunter yelped in surprise and dropped his sword. All the noise caused Murcielago to wake up, and stared at the two humans now struggling on the floor in confusion.

For now Grimmjow managed to stay on top of the hunter, punching him as hard as he could. Grimmjow was not a trained fighter, but he liked to fight and could hold his own against most, however this was a hunter, and most of them were highly trained and skilled, so he just needed to take advantage of the element of surprise he had used moments before and do as much damage as he possibly could.

Then he found himself pushed off of the hunter and landed hard on his back. He saw the hunter get up and Grimmjow quickly scrambled to his feet to get to the other before he could reach his sword again. Once again Grimmjow tackled him, and they both crashed to the floor again. At this point Murcielago had decided that laying low against the wall by the pool was the best idea, since he would be hard to reach from there. The little one understanding that this new human was danger.

This time the hunter reacted a bit faster and proceeded to kick Grimmjow off of him, causing him to land several feet away, knocking the air out of him. He groaned and sat up, only to have a sword pointing at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you defending that creature?” the hunter growled in anger and used his free hand to wipe away blood from his nose, which had been broken, and he had also gained a black eye and a cut lip from Grimmjow’s fists, as he deserved. Had it not been for the adrenaline then Grimmjow would have felt how much his hands hurt after punching the other.

“Fuck you and your whole fucking gang. Get lost or I’ll rip your throat out,” Grimmjow replied, close to yelling as he glared at the other.

“Though talk for someone who’s got a sword -AAAAH!” The hunter stumbled back and Grimmjow saw that Murcielago had decided to sneak up and was now biting down on the hunter’s leg. Sharp teeth piercing through the leather boot and into the hunter’s skin. “FUCKING SHIT!”

As the hunter was trying to shake the puppy off, Grimmjow got to his feet and had just enough time to get in the way before the hunter tried to stab the little one.

“I told you, to fuck off,” Grimmjow growled, ignoring the sword that now pierced his thigh. As of right now he didn’t feel any pain, only rage.

The hunter hissed at him and pulled the sword back and proceeded to continue to try to shake the pup off, while also having to deal with Grimmjow attacking him, unafraid of the sword now stained with his own blood. Eventually Murcielago had to let go and flopped down on the ground. The little one watched as the two humans continued to fight, and right now all he could do was make distressed noises.

Grimmjow managed to force the hunter to the entrance of the cave and kicked him down the steps before following him into the cold. The hunter had dropped his sword and Grimmjow picked it up and threw it away, letting it fall to the foot of the mountain as the hunter screamed in anger at the loss of his weapon. The only weapon known to be able to kill a dragon.

He got to his feet and the struggle was on. The both of them fighting not just each other, but also the cold and the slippery ground, constantly a few feet away from certain doom. Grimmjow was doing all he could to fight the hunter, using all the energy he had to try to beat him, but he was wounded, and that slowed him down. He was not trained to fight like this, against someone like this. He could win a brawl, but a skilled hunter trained to fight whatever they came up against, he knew he wasn’t much of a match.

“I guess I’ll just have to strangle that rat you decided to defend with my hands then,” the hunter said with a smirk as he held on to the collar of Grimmjow’s shirt. If he let go, then Grimmjow would fall.

“I am not going to let you kill him,” Grimmjow replied, both hands gripping the hunter’s wrist. He couldn’t move much from where he was standing, forced to lean back over the edge. Well… there was one way out of this. He remembered clearly thinking that he would defend the little one with his life, and damn it he hadn’t meant it. “If you plan to drop me, then I’m taking you with me,” he said as he shifted one foot so that the heel was off of the edge and he leaned back just as he used that foot to kick off, dragging the hunter he was still holding on to with him as he fell.

The last thing he heard before everything turned dark was the panicked scream of the one who had wished to kill his child.


	15. Healing

Voices. He could hear voices. First they were distant, then they became clearer. He could hear… Aizen? Ichigo too. Ichigo sounded worried. Then there was Uryū… he was telling the others to calm down. Then another voice, calm and smooth, and familiar, but he couldn’t place it. There was a whine. Murcielago?

He slowly opened his eyes. Fuck it was bright here, so he had to close them again. Then pain shot through his body. He let out a groan and tried to move, but a hand gently pushed him down.

“Stay still so that I can continue to heal you.” That was Uryū.

Oh… yeah. He had fallen from the mountain.

“Is the hunter-”

“Dead. Yes, very much so.” There was that smooth voice again. Grimmjow opened his eyes and squinted through the light. There was a person sitting right next to him, and he realized that his head was in this person’s lap. It took him a moment to realize who it was. “Just take it easy, you will be okay,” Ulquiorra said.

Man, his human form was still so strange to see, but really the prettiest thing to wake up to. He closed his eyes again and felt Ulquiorra’s fingers run through his hair, it helped keep him calm through the pain.

“What… happened?” he asked.

“I saw you fall, so I managed to catch you. You were badly hurt, and I think you might have hit something on your way down. I flew back up home to see how Murcielago was doing, and then immediately came here. It is simple luck that you are still alive.”

“At least I got the fucker,” Grimmjow said with a smile.

“Yes… but I hope this never happens again.”

Grimmjow opened his eyes again as he heard a hint of worry in Ulquiorra’s tone. He looked up at him and saw him frown slightly, so he reached up and placed a hand on the dragon’s cheek.

“I’m fucking hard to kill.”

“And yet you would have been dead had I not been there.”

“That is a really bad way of saying ‘thank you’.”

Ulquiorra didn’t comment instead he sighed.

Uryū finished which allowed Grimmjow to slowly sit up. His muscles were still in pain, but all wounds and broken bones were fixed. “Thanks,” he said to Uryū who appeared to have used a lot of energy as he needed to lean against his own dragon partner now. A very long white dragon. He didn’t wait for a response before he turned to Ulquiorra who had kept a hand on him to whole time, as though he was just waiting for Grimmjow to pass out, and was ready to catch him if he did. “You can stop worrying now, it doesn’t suit you.”

“Hard not to when you’re being an idiot,” Ulquiorra replied with a sigh.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “Just shut up,” he added and leaned in to kiss him. Those lips still felt so soft and nice against his own. He lifted both hands to cup his head to keep Ulquiorra from pulling away from the kiss, fingers tangled in soft black hair. It was rare for Ulquiorra to be in this form, so he needed to take advantage of it now that he could. 

He slowly broke the kiss and had been about to speak up when he was tackled by something very fluffy. “UGH!” he blinked up at what had jumped him. “Murcielago, that was not necessary,” he said with a smile and started to pet the little one who kept whining and rubbing his head against Grimmjow’s chest and neck. Actually, the whining sounded more like crying. “I’m okay now, you don’t have to worry so, and the bad man is gone too,” he added and wrapped his arms around his child, hugging him as he sat up again. The little one continued to make those noises, so Grimmjow just kept rubbing his back and hugging him close. As he turned to look at Ulquiorra he was just in time to see him transform back into his usual dragon form.

“Should we had home?” Grimmjow asked and got to his feet. Ulquiorra nodded. “See you guys around,” Grimmjow said and looked over at the others, Ichigo still looked very worried.

“And hopefully, during more pleasant circumstances,” Aizen replied and nodded at them.

Grimmjow just shrugged that comment off and while still holding the little one with one arm he climbed up onto Ulquiorra’s back, and then they were off. Once home he saw that a dead reindeer was laying where food was usually placed. “One of your siblings brought it here?” Grimm asked and looked over at Ulquiorra who growled a ‘yes’. Nice of them. Then again, they were usually very nice and helpful.

As Grimmjow sat down to continue to pet and cuddle the still upset child, Ulquiorra stepped over to the pool to heat it up. A warm bath, just what he needed right now.

“Have you had any hunters reach your nest before?” Grimmjow asked.

Two was the answer. So this was the third one. Man, they were really out to get these dragons if they managed to get up here. Ulquiorra gave a few more details. Apparently, during winter, it was easier to climb up on the other side of the mountain and then reach this place. Easier than during the summer, but still far from easy as it was still steep, and freezing cold, and if the hunter was seen by another dragon then they were likely to get killed. 

So bad luck that no one spotted the bastard before he got here then. At least he got what he deserved for trying to kill the baby.

When the water was warm enough for Grimmjow to step into it he placed the baby down on the floor and undressed before entering the pool. Perfect. He leaned back and groaned. Yeah, this really helped relieve the pain in his muscles. Ulquiorra decided to lay down next to him and nuzzles his cheek while the little one was chasing after Ulquiorra’s long tail, which was moving back and forth idly.

For the next two weeks he had to take it easy, the wounds and broken bones might have been healed with magic, but his body had not fully recovered, so he couldn’t wrestle with Murcielago as much as he would have liked to. Still he accompanied them outside, and even visited the village, taking Murcielago with him into the village, and they were stunned to see the fluff ball, who was almost too heavy to carry now. Damn it, he liked carrying him around.

They also got a lot of visits from other dragons, who all appeared to be worried about what had happened. Some even brought food with them, so Ulquiorra didn’t have to go out and hunt as much, and for a while, each time Ulquiorra left, Grimmjow could feel himself get very anxious, worried another hunter would appear the second his partner was out of there. He could not nap or relax properly while Ulquiorra was gone, and found himself glaring towards the exit a lot, as if daring someone to enter. For the first time in his life he felt oddly defenseless, and he couldn’t stand it. He needed to do something about that.


	16. Training

“Teach me how to fight with a sword.”

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a surprised expression, but it only lasted for a second before it softened and he smiled. The prince knew why Grimmjow was asking.

“Okay. But you have to listen to me,” he said with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah,” Grimmjow replied quickly and waved the comment off. He didn’t care whatever the rules were, as long as he got to learn how to use a sword so that his child… and future children, would never be in danger ever again. He did not want to get into a situation like he had been in again, where he had been about to sacrifice himself to save his baby.

They got into another room, as they had currently been in the library, and Ichigo informed Aizen of what they were planning, and he pointed out a room where they could go and train, and so they did.

Wooden swords at first, which disappointed Grimmjow, but whatever, they would get to the real stuff soon enough. Or so he hoped. The whole freaking first session was spent learning how to hold one properly and the correct stance and all that, and how to move your body with the sword. Boring, but yeah, he supposed it was necessary.

Ulquiorra picked him up eventually and flew him home where the first thing he did was give Murcielago a bath, since this little guy had found mud to roll around in when he had been outside earlier. Fucking hell. The snow was melting, so he guessed this was to be expected, but really, did he have to do this? Ugh, kids.

He might be complaining silently, but giving the little one a bath was really not a problem, it was actually rather fun with how playful the growing pup was the whole time.

“Your horns has really started to grow now,” he commented. He was really getting big now. Too heavy for him to pick up, or place on his lap, though that didn’t stop Murcielago from laying half of body on Grimmjow’s lap and trapping him there. It felt like he could see his son grow with each day that passed. Each week there was a notable difference in the pup’s size.

Bath time done, then there was food, and playtime, before sleep.

Several times a week Grimmjow would head to Ichigo and Aizen’s place to train, and he was doing all he could to take in what Ichigo was teaching him. He was dedicated to learn the skills needed to defend his family.

Every now and then when he returned home, either Ulquiorra picked him up, or Aizen flew him home, Murcielago would be away, giving Grimmjow and Ulquiorra some time to themselves. Which was good, since Grimmjow couldn’t go for more than a few days without feeling that tongue or dick inside of him before he got antsy and irritated. He supposed in that sense he was addicted, but hell if he cared. This was an addiction he would never quit and it didn’t seem like Ulquiorra had a problem with this, even if now and then he would decide to be a bit ‘hard to get’ and let Grimmjow work to get what he wanted. It was annoying, but Grimmjow would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“You’re shedding like mad. I’ll be covered in fur when I get up,” Grimmjow mumbled, only half awake as he rested against Ulquiorra. It was that time of the year where dragons would be shedding their winter fur, and with the little one also going through the same there would be a lot of fur around here. Thankfully that fur had a use, it was going to be the new bedding as the old was thrown out.

During his nap, Murcielago had been returned home, so when Grimmjow woke up it was not on his own, but because there was a nose booping his cheek, and the sound of a small dragon whining. Someone wanted to play.

“Murcielago, I spent all day training,” Grimmjow huffed. “And I need a bath.”

At that Ulquiorra got up and decided to fix a bath ready for Grimmjow, which left Grimmjow very exposed and he found himself trying to cover himself up at least a little bit since the child was nearby. The small dragon only tilted his head to the side at Grimmjow’s strange behavior. Dragons only understanding when it came to clothes was that it was needed to keep humans warm. Eventually the pup decided to move away and instead rub against one of the walls to try to deal with the itching that came with shedding. Man, Grimmjow would have to try to help both of them with that wouldn’t he.

Bath first however. And during the bath he had to stop the baby from joining since the water would be filled with fur if he stepped in.

So that was taken care of, and after that he was stuck until bedtime trying to help the two dragons remove loose fur from areas where they struggled to reach, like their chest and neck. As he was scratching Ulquiorra behind the ears to help loosen the fur there he couldn’t help but smile a bit as the croon the dragon made, eyes closed and head resting in Grimmjow’s lap.

The next day he returned to Ichigo to continue training. Now they had moved on to real swords, which took him a day to get used to. Even if the swords were well balanced they were a lot heavier than wooden swords, and felt different to use. He had to use more strength, and really, really watch his footing now or else he would lose his balance. With a wooden sword this had not been that much of a problem, but with a steel sword he suddenly understood why it was so heavily focused on. With a wooden sword he could keep up with Ichigo, but with a steel sword he found himself open to attacks a bit too many times because he stumbled, or tripped, or miscalculated how much strength he should be using. At one point he had almost sent the sword flying since he used too much strength. Fuck this was hard, but he was not going to give up. No fucking way.

With each time they trained he got better, to the point where he even managed to force Ichigo back during their training, and once that happened he couldn’t help the huge grin on his face, and would have taunted Ichigo had it not been for the fact that Ichigo was quick to push back. Apparently Ichigo had been going easy on him until now. Fuck him for doing that!

Now and then Ulquiorra and Aizen would watch them train, sometimes Murcielago was there too. He didn’t mind them watching, as long as they didn’t get in the way, which Murcielago had tried to do a few times, but Ulquiorra was there to stop him and pull him back.

“Think I’ll be able to kill a hunter at this point?” Grimmjow asked and pushed some of his hair away from his face. He was breathing heavily, sweat running down his face.

“Maybe. You’ll at least put up a good fight,” Ichigo replied in between deep breaths, a smile on his face.

They returned home after talking for a bit more, and after watching Murcielago try to fly. No, he wasn’t big enough for that yet. He could almost manage to lift himself off of the ground, but his wings would need to develop a bit more before he would be able to to so, but he was close. Aizen guessed that another month and the little one would be flying. Man, they grew up so quickly.

Once home Ulquiorra prepared some food for him, and then moved on to prepare a bath for him. He was really getting spoiled by that dragon at times, but he didn’t voice how thankful he was, it wasn’t him, and he didn’t know exactly what to say if he was to thank the dragon.

The food was good, and the bath had been just what he needed. While he was relaxing in the warm water, Ulquiorra had decided to take Murcielago out. They would do some flying practice at this point, letting Murcielago train up those wings so that they would get strong enough to carry him through the air. Grimmjow guessed that was what they were planning to do.

After the bath he decided to nap, and he had barely laid down in the sleeping area before he had fallen asleep. He couldn’t tell for how long he had been asleep when he was awoken by a nose nudging him, and a sound he knew all too well, a sound that made him gasp quietly. Horny dragon uh? Well he was not going to complain, he was more than happy to go along with this. So he got up and removed his clothes, the whole time he could feel Ulquiorra watching him, and there was something about that he found himself liking. Yes, keep watching, you know you want this you big idiot. 

Once his clothes were removed he got down on all four, like he usually would. It really was the easiest position, though now and then he would be on his back, or riding the dragon. But this position was definitely a favorite.

He let out a long groan as that wonderful tongue went over his entrance, pushing slightly at it, just to tease. However, before Grimmjow had the chance to voice a complaint about it, the tongue entered, so the only sound he made instead was a loud moan. His eyes closed as he lowered his upper body to rest against the bedding, it was easier to relax like this, which then made it so much easier for Ulquiorra’s tongue to move around freely. Fuck it was nice. He could feel it move around deep inside of him, pushing at his walls to make sure he was ready to handle something bigger, and covering his inside in saliva.

When the tongue moved out he let out a low whine. No, don’t stop, more please. But he didn’t voice any more complains as he knew what was coming next, and he was so excited he almost started to tremble, especially when he felt the cock push at his opening. He found himself pushing back against it to show him how badly he wanted to be entered. Then it did, and Grimmjow cried out in response. Yes, that’s what he wanted.

He was in absolute bliss as the cock moved in and out of him. There was no way he would ever get tired of that feeling. How it push in as deep as it could, filling him, and brushing against all the right areas, and then pulled out, brushing against all those right places again before filling him again. Grimmjow was pretty sure he was able to take more of that cock now than he had the first time they had done this, it at least felt like it, and it felt sooo goood.

He moved one hand down to place it over his stomach so that he could feel how it bulged with each thrust. For a moment he wished there was a mirror or something somewhere so that next time he decided to ride Ulquiorra he could see what his stomach looked like with this huge cock inside of him.

Then Ulquiorra suddenly stopped, shifted a bit as though he was trying to find the perfect place for his erection to stay inside Grimmjow’s stomach. What was he..? Then Grimmjow opened his eyes wide. Egg. Ulquiorra was planning to place an egg inside of him, and just the thought of it caused a pleasant shudder to run through him. Yes, please! 

He kept calm and still as he waited to feel the egg stretch him, and when it did it was such a good feeling. The egg slowly entered him and just as the widest part of it was brushing over his prostate he was quickly pushed over the edge, cumming hard, and forcing Ulquiorra to pause pushing the egg further in for a moment.

“Go on,” Grimmjow gasped as the orgasm subsided, his body very relaxed now, which made it easier for Ulquiorra to continue to push the egg until it was right where he wanted it to be. Then he pulled out and allowed Grimmjow to lay down and relax. Oh man how he had missed this full feeling. It was just so good.


	17. Siblings

Grimmjow had to do his best not to laugh as he watched Murcielago’s excited and yet confused expression as the pup looked from Grimmjow’s stomach to Ulquiorra, like he was questioning when the heck that happened. He appeared to know what it meant, but he wasn’t sure how it happened, and Grimmjow was not going to explain that to him, he was going to leave the biology lesson to Ulquiorra.

For now, he would not be able to wrestle the growling pup, and really, now when he wrestled him he had to use all the strength he had to overpower him. These days, it was no longer Grimmjow, but Ulquiorra who really had to deal with the playful side of Murcielago, and Grimmjow found himself a bit envious of that. At least he could still cuddle with his son, and help take care of him. However, right now he needed to take care of himself, and the egg nestled inside his body. 

Days passed, the snow melted, and soon enough Grimmjow was sitting on a rock, watching as Murcielago managed to lift himself a couple of feet into the air before he had to land again. Grimmjow couldn’t help the smile as he watched his son do his best to get up in the air to fly with the rest, and he felt a deep sense of pride. This was his boy, his son, who he had carried inside of him at one point, and done whatever he could to keep protected and safe, whom he had cared for when he was just an infant, and been willing to die for. Now he was large, learning to hunt, climb, fight, and soon enough he would be flying through the air. However he would still be living with them for a while longer as this race of dragons usually stayed home for about two years before either finding a empty cave or making one of their own.

He placed a hand on his stomach where the next child was still resting within him, safe and secure inside of him and the egg’s protective shell. Man was he looking forward to when he got to hold the little one, but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of being this full, even if it was killing his back, and be sure he complained about that at least once a day.

He stretched out and groaned at the pain in his lower back. Yeah, he was not going to fucking miss that. Fuck. Also, he did miss fighting and drinking, and training, but he really should not be doing any of those things right now, right? He wasn’t sure if the alcohol would be a danger for the baby, but hell if he was going to fucking risk it. Nope.

Now and then they would be visited by other dragons, it felt like it was happening a lot more often now that he was carrying the next baby, like the other dragons were worried or making sure everything was okay. It did make sense, since Grimmjow had seen how strong their family connections were. They would help each other out, support each other, warn each other if there were dangers. It was odd to have so many dragons give a damn about him when he was sure that thus far in his life he hadn’t even had this many humans give a fuck about him. So… dragons were apparently more caring than humans, oh the fucking irony considering the things people were told about these beasts.

The only one who didn’t visit was Ulquiorra’s oldest brother. Grimmjow only ever saw him stare at them from a distance, and honestly, Grimmjow could be without that glaring. If there was one dragon he wouldn’t miss then it was that fucker. It really felt like he was plotting something, and he didn’t fucking trust that bastard. Apparently he wasn’t the only one. He heard from Geradeer’s partner that they didn’t trust that fucker either, as he had been very aggressive when Geradeer managed to find a partner but he couldn’t. Grimmjow had gotten a bit more information about that huge monster of a dragon now too. Apparently he was aggressive, rough, and arrogant, believing he was owed a partner, that he viewed himself as some sort of leader. He would pick up a human every now and then as a mate, but they didn’t survive. The beast was after all huge, and he apparently didn’t have the patience to give the human time to adjust to him, and was just doing what he believed his mate owed him. So fucked to death, that was one way to go.

When he had been told this he had made sure to give Ulquiorra plenty of cuddles afterwards, and telling the dragon to shut up when he had questioned what this was all for. He just wanted to thank Ulquiorra for being Ulquiorra without verbally doing so, so lots of cuddles and ear scratches is what he got instead. Not that Ulquiorra was going to complain, his head had rested on Grimmjow’s lap, eyes closed and he was making a low pleased croons. And of course, when Grimmjow figured it was enough then Murcielago would appear, pretty much saying “my turn now”, and Grimmjow really couldn’t say no to him, so he was stuck there for a while longer.

They had visited Ichigo and Aizen a couple of times too after the egg had been placed inside of him and when they had arrived a couple of days after Grimmjow had been made to carry the next child they found Ichigo just as full of Aizen’s eggs, and Grimmjow had immediately grinned at him and been about to make fun of him when he had been reminded that… yeah… he was in the same situation himself. While Grimmjow had wanted to make fun of him, Ichigo on his side instead just showed care and kept asking how Grimmjow was doing, which annoyed him. Come on, he didn’t need the other to smile at him like that and be so freaking nice. He had known Ichigo for so freaking long now, but the kindness the boy was showing was still just freaking weird to him. At least Ulquiorra would be sarcastic or judge him now and then, which made the care a lot easier to deal with.

Visit after visit, and Grimmjow couldn’t help but glare as Ichigo clearly didn’t have to carry those eggs for as long as he himself had to. He was still stuck between wanting to keep the egg inside of himself for as long as he could, and wanting it out so that he could meet his next child. However, the longer he had to carry the egg, the more he wanted it out as it was really killing his back. Fuck did it hurt now and then.

“Any of the small ones returned home yet?” he had asked Ichigo at one point and Ichigo had looked away at that question, not answering, and Aizen had stepped over to him and placed a hand on the prince’s back. Look like the little ones they had had was really struggling out there. Their young immediately left the nest after hatching, and apparently when they got older they might return, but there was no guarantee.

When the months he was meant to carry the egg was slowly drawing to an end it felt like each day passed by slower and slower. Maybe since he was just waiting right now, and it was making him restless. It was hard for him to just stay still, and he was getting a bit irritated. The only times he really managed to relax was while taking a bath, or when Ulquiorra’s tongue was inside of him, pleasuring him while also making sure the egg was okay. With the fact that he needed to check on the egg daily, Grimmjow had learned to just get used to the fact that Murcielago was somewhere nearby during the whole ordeal. At first he had tried to protest, but he knew that Ulquiorra needed to check on it, so he had told him to be quick, and done his best to be quiet the whole time. Ulquiorra had been fast, but sadly that had left Grimmjow hard and wanting and in a rather bad mood. Damn it. However he had asked Ulquiorra to be fast so when he had asked Ulqui to deal with this for him since it was his fault he had so fucking turned on right now he had simply gotten “Deal with it yourself, you asked for this” in return. Fucking dragon.

The next time it was time to check on the egg Grimmjow had made sure to tell him to not stop until he had cum since he did not want to have to deal with that frustration again.

He let out a shaky sigh as he lay back, legs spread and eyes closed, just enjoying that perfect tongue move around inside of him. Pushing a bit at the egg now and then as he checked it, drawing throaty groans from Grimmjow. Then the dragon was apparently done checking the egg as he pulled his tongue back a bit and proceeded to instead move and brush over the most sensitive areas inside of him. Grimmjow placed an arm over his mouth to try to quiet down the moans, doing his best to try to be quiet as Ulquiorra continued to pleasure him. He was getting close, and as he did, Ulquiorra decided to slow down a bit, not stimulating him to that degree. What the heck was he doing? Grimmjow calmed down a bit, and when he did that was when Ulquiorra decided to hit those sweet spots again, and then he would slow down a bit each time Grimmjow was getting close, and now he was making sure just to keep him on that edge. Fucking hell. He was gasping for air, forcing him to move his hand away or else he wouldn’t be able to breath. “Ulqui,” he groaned. Just, just let him cum. Fucking hell this was torture, but it was such good torture.

Ulquiorra continued to keep him there, so fucking close. Grimmjow was growing desperate, he was trying to reach for that release but he couldn’t get there, it felt like he was going to be driven mad, and yet he didn’t touch himself to help himself along. No, he was loving this.

“Just do it. Fuck. Ulquiorra,” he groaned, but there was no mercy to be found, not yet at least. He only got a low growl in return, and he knew what it was Ulquiorra wanted, and he really was just desperate enough to give the other what he wanted. “Please.” That single word was almost followed by a cry as he felt the tongue push and brush over his prostate. That was enough to send him over the edge, and he came harder than he had in a long, long time. “You’re fucking awful, you know that?” Grimmjow groaned once he was down from that high. Man, he was really down to do that again, but fuck if he was going to tell Ulquiorra that. The dragon appeared to have become a mind reader at this point anyway since he just knew what Grimmjow really wanted, and what the actual meaning behind his words were.

Ulquiorra only huffed in response and curled up around him to make sure Grimmjow was comfortable as he got some rest.

“Ugh,” he groaned as he woke up, his stomach felt strange, and it took him half a second to realize what was going on. The egg wanted out. “Ulqui-” he paused as he noticed that the dragon wasn’t next to him. He slowly sat up in the bed. “Ulqui!” he tried, but nothing. Instead Murcielago peaked at him from around a stone wall. “Where’s Ulqui?” Grimmjow asked, followed by a groan. His son looked towards the exit and then made a low sound. Hunting. Okay, so Ulqui was out hunting. Fuck. “When did he leave?” as he asked he looked over at the spot where Ulqui had been and placed a hand there. Cold. Murcielago made a low answer. “A while ago, uh. Hopefully he’ll be back soon,” Grimmjow had to take a deep breath after that sentence and leaned forward a bit, his body was telling him to push, and he would just have to do so, even if it was so much harder to do it without Ulquiorra’s help, but he had to. Fuck. Was he really on his own this time?

A whine. Grimmjow looked up and saw that Murcielago had stepped closer, his head lowered and his ears pointing back. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. It’s just the egg, and I would have liked Ulquiorra to be here to fucking help me with this,” he managed through clenched teeth as he continued to try to push. He could feel the egg move, but it was so slow. This would take him ages. Murcielago whined again and stepped closer. “No, no, you can’t help. Not with this,” Grimmjow quickly said and shook his head. Fuck. Fuck. He was really fucked right now.

He shut his eyes and did his best not to scream as he pushed as hard as he could to try to get the egg to move as much as possible, wanting this over with. When Ulquiorra was helping him there would be pleasure in doing this, but alone it really was just tiring. At least it wasn’t painful. However he found himself worried how he would get it out of himself without help. He couldn’t stretch that much on his own, he needed Ulquiorra with him.

Murcielago had decided to lay down on the floor right by the steps that lead up to the adult bed, his head on the first step, now and then letting out a low whine. He was worried. Then after a few minutes he suddenly decided to get up and head towards the exit.

“DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO FLY!” Grimmjow yelled after him. He got an answer that pretty much means “not going to” or “not the plan”. Instead Grimmjow heard his son howl, calling for another dragon. What… fuck that boy was smart. He was going to get other dragons to search for Ulquiorra, get him home so that he could help. For half a second Grimmjow found himself worrying that Ulquiorra might be hurt, but until now that had never happened. It was close to impossible to take down one of these adult dragons, that’s why the hunters were trying to go for their children.

As Grimmjow waited for Ulquiorra to return he just had to continue to push, get as far as he could on his own. The egg was about two inches from his entrance when he heard a dragon land outside and saw Murcielago run inside while making all sort of noises. He was talking too fast for Grimmjow to keep up with what he was saying. Ulquiorra followed their son inside and went straight over to Grimmjow, who was exhausted by now.

“Took your fucking time,” Grimmjow groaned, and was given an apology in response, which he had no idea how to respond to, so instead he leaned forward a bit, getting on all four so that Ulquiorra would be able to help him. In the meantime Murcielago had decided to head out again. Whatever that boy was doing there he didn’t know as his focus was quickly back on the egg inside of him when he felt Ulquiorra’s tongue enter him and opening him up more to help him.

Grimmjow did his best to push, but he barely had any energy left, and Ulquiorra appeared to understand that as the tongue wrapped itself around the egg and slowly pulled it out of Grimmjow, who found himself moaning as he was stretched to his limit when the egg exited him. Okay, there was a bit of pleasure involved in this.

Once the egg was out he allowed himself to collapse. He could hear Ulquiorra trot away, heading to the fire he had set up for the egg to be placed in. Grimmjow then heard more dragons, another one entering, and judging by the noises he knew it was Geradeer. Something was dropped on the ground. Probably food. Then it sounded like Geradeer left. Murcielago was making more whining noises and Ulquiorra responded, letting their child know that Grimmjow would be okay. Then another command that sounded like Ulquiorra telling Murcielago to keep an eye on the egg. At first Grimmjow wondered if he had heard that wrong due to his exhausted, but soon enough he could hear Ulquiorra step back over to him and lay down in bed and pull Grimmjow close, letting him rest between his front paws against his chest.

Ulqui… Ulqui was prioritizing Grimmjow’s well being over the egg. There was something about this that was making Grimmjow’s chest tighten a bit, and had it not been for how exhausted he was then maybe he would have thanked him. However, he couldn’t stay conscious anymore, and fell asleep, or passed out.

When he woke up he was still resting between Ulquiorra’s front paws, which was nice, had it not been for how his body was aching. That egg had really done a number on him. “I need a bath,” he mumbled as he slowly sat up. He really did feel bruised and beaten. “Never let me do that alone ever again,” Grimmjow growled as he looked up at Ulquiorra, who just nuzzled his cheek in response. “Yeah, yeah, I know you’re sorry… And… I forgive you. THIS TIME. Next time I might not,” he was quick to add that last part.

He shifted away from Ulquiorra so that he could get up and prepare a bath for him. After that he sat down and watched the egg, allowing Murcielago to go and do as he pleased, which was apparently to trot over to where Grimmjow was, relaxing in the bath, to check if he was okay. What a worried boy.

For the rest of the day, and the next day too, Murcielago and Ulquiorra took turn watching over the egg, and as time passed Grimmjow was getting worried. Was… was it not going to hatch? It hurt. But it wasn’t too late yet. He couldn’t give up on their baby just yet. Come on. With the parents he had he was a fighter, right?

Grimmjow decided to sit down next to Ulquiorra who was laying down, head resting between on front paws, and his ears drooping a bit. Apparently Ulquiorra was starting to lose hope too, but he was still going to wait a bit longer to give the little one a chance.

“We did everything right, right?” Grimmjow asked as he ran a hand along Ulquiorra’s neck. He growled a low “Yes” in response. They had done what they could, but as they had been told, sometimes the little ones just didn’t make it. The human body could carry the eggs, but they weren’t ideal, they were the best they had now that there were no more female dragons around. So failure would happen.

He sighed and leaned against Ulquiorra and closed his eyes. Then as he was about to drift asleep he was rudely awoken as Ulquiorra jumped up. “The fuck?!” Grimmjow complained and looked up at the other who was now very much alert as he stared into the flame. “The egg…?” Ulquiorra nodded. It was hatching! It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he would have stared into the fire too, had it not been for how bright those green flames were.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard a low whine, and he could feel an urge to reach out and pick the little one up, even if it meant touching the fire, and now he had to look into the fire, even if it was bright as fuck. He could see that the little one was half way out of the egg, and struggling a bit to get the rest of his body with him. Grimmjow made a low sound, he wanted to help his new baby so badly, wanted to reach out and pick him up and hold him close and keep him safe and protected from everything that could hurt him. But the fire would hurt him, so he couldn’t reach out. However Ulquiorra could, and he did move his head into the flame and gently pick the little one up and then handed him over to Grimmjow who cradled the little one against his chest.

Grimmjow couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried, and his heart was beating like mad. The little one had survived! He was here with them now. “Hi there,” he said, his voice trembling as he was on the verge of tears. There was no fighting the tears as the little one relaxed against his chest, letting him know that his new son knew who he was, and felt safe with him. This. This is what he lived for.


	18. Sword

“His name is Pantera,” Grimmjow decided as he was laying on his back, the newest member of their family sleeping on his chest.

Ulquiorra hummed in response, agreeing with the name, sure he wasn’t going to complain since he had promised that Grimmjow was allowed to pick the name for this one. Which meant that it would probably be Ulquiorra’s turn next time. Next time. How many kids was he thinking they were going to have? Honestly, now that he thought of it, actually thought of it, as many as they possibly could. Not only did he like the breeding process, but he was loving these little babies they were having. 

Murcielago stepped over to Grimmjow and Pantera and decided to lay down next to them and stare at his little brother. “You better help me take care of him,” Grimmjow said with a small smile and Murcielago was quick to confirm that he was going to do just that. Grimmjow lifted a hand to scratch Murcielago behind the ear. He had the same reaction to that as Ulquiorra did. Eyes closed and a low croon coming from him.

Ulquiorra was watching this all from a distance, observing his children and mate before he decided to get up and join them. He curled up around Grimmjow, and partly around Murcielago and leaned his head down to nuzzle Grimmjow’s face.

This moment really couldn’t have been more perfect if Grimmjow had tried. There he was, relaxed, one sleeping baby on his chest, one growing child next to him, and his lover curled up around them all. Who would have thought that living with a dragon would have caused him to grow this happy? He would have laughed at this once, said it was impossible, and here he was, and he wouldn’t have traded this away for anything.

The next week was uneventful. The whole focus was on the youngest member of their family. He needed constant care after all. However, Murcielago wasn’t forgotten in all of this, and more than once they were outside, Grimmjow sitting in the grass, hugging the baby against his chest as he watched Mucielago train his wings. Soon enough he managed to stay in the air for a bit, and could glide around, but he struggled to get proper height. This did however mean that he could get out of their home on his own, but getting back in would be an issue for now. He just had to get a bit stronger and then he would be able to fly all on his own.

At one point Ulquiorra had decided to sent Grimmjow to the village. Maybe to give him a break from parenting, which he really didn’t feel like he needed, but spending some time on his own wasn’t something he was going to say no to either. He needed a drink and maybe a good fight after all. Okay, maybe not fight, maybe a bit of wrestling or something, he knew he would scare Murcielago if he was to return with bruises or something.

As he stepped into the village they all immediately recognized him and he was given whatever he wanted for free. Treated like freaking royalty. So good beer and plenty of food, that’s what he went for. He really didn’t need anything else. Fancy clothes? Nah, nothing for him. Jewelry? Nope, no thanks. He spent pretty much the whole day there, just basking in the attention he was getting and the royal treatment. Actually, he was pretty sure even royalty wasn’t treated as well as he was right now.

“Grimmjow,” one of the dragon priests said just as he was about to leave. “We have a gift for you.” Grimmjow rose an eyebrow and saw another one of the priests step over to him carrying a sword. It was hidden within a black sheath, and the handle was just as black. Cool. He took it, and was shocked at how light it was. Nothing like the steel he had been training with.

Slowly he pulled the sword out and was in awe as he looked at it. It was black, and slightly transparent. Dragon feathers and fur melted, he knew that much, and it was so, so light to hold, so easy to maneuver. The black fur was the most expensive fur, since there was only that black stripe down their back and tail, and a row of feathers underneath the wing. The rest of the dragons were white. The only thing more expensive was the slight coloring near their eyes, and he was sure that it would take years for Ulquiorra the shed enough of that green fur that went in a line down from his eyes for there to be enough to make a whole sword out of it.

“All the fur and feathers used in that sword is from your own dragon,” one of the priests informed him.

Ulquiorra. This sword was made out of him. So even if Grimmjow was facing down a threat by himself, he wasn’t completely alone. A piece of Ulquiorra would be by his side to help defend him.

“Thanks,” he grinned. This was amazing, and he looked forward to training properly with it, especially since he was going to resume training pretty soon since he had fully recovered after the ‘birth’.

Ulquiorra was waiting for him outside the village and Grimmjow hugged the huge dragon for a moment before climbing onto his back. He just couldn’t help it.

They returned home and Grimmjow placed the sword aside, somewhere he would know where it was if he needed it. Then turned his attention to his two sons, who were curled up and asleep right now. Murcielago curled around Pantera to keep him safe and warm, and it was an image Grimmjow decided he wanted to take with him for the rest of his life.

Everything was just perfect right now. However, bliss like this doesn’t always last forever.


	19. Illness part 1

Everything had been close to perfect until one day, one day when Pantera didn’t want to eat. At first Grimmjow just figured the little one wasn’t hungry, which was strange, he hadn’t had any food in several hours. But okay. He looked over at Ulquiorra who too appeared to be puzzled by this, but didn’t give it too much of a thought. Then a few hours later they tried again, but Pantera still didn’t want to eat. Now worry flooded Grimmjow’s mind. Why was the little one not eating?

He tried gently pressing around on his stomach, maybe there was some discomfort there? No, he didn’t make any noise. Then he checked his mouth to see if maybe there was something there that caused him discomfort. Nope, nothing there. So, there was only one more thing to check, that he was aware of. He held a finger against the inside of Pantera’s floppy ears to check the temperature, and yeah… looks like the baby had a fever. How bad the fever was he couldn’t tell exactly, just that it was a lot warmer than it should be, and it was bad enough that he didn’t want to eat.

“I think he has a fever,” Grimmjow said and looked over at Ulquiorra. “Get Ishida.” There was no one else who could help right now, that he was sure of. Ulquiorra nodded and left, leaving Grimmjow to take care of their two children, one worried and the other ill. This was going to be a very, very long wait.

He wrapped Pantera in a blanket he had and sat down on the bed, hugging the little one to his chest. Murcielago decided to lay down next to them, now and then nosing at his little brother, who had started to make low whining noises now. It hurt to listen to since Grimmjow knew the baby was feeling discomfort and was asking for Grimmjow to take it away, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He tried to talk to the little one to see if it could help him calm down, but it didn’t. This was distressing, and Grimmjow could tell that Murcielago was getting more and more worried too. “He’s going to be okay, Ulquiorra just needs to bring the doctor back okay,” he said as he ran a hand over Murcielago’s soft fur. Now he had two children he needed to calm down while also keeping himself calm. This had to be the worst problem he had come across. He couldn’t fight or yell at this to fix this, he just had to sit and wait, and hope. It was like a living nightmare.

Hours ticked by, or at least he thought hours ticked by, he couldn’t tell time right now. Now and then he would try to give the little one food, but he wouldn’t eat. Was there really nothing he could do to help him right now? The fear and stress and frustration was growing within him. He was desperate. What was worse was that he couldn’t really tell exactly how serious this was. Maybe he would be fine on his own, or maybe he wouldn’t make it through the night. He stepped over to the entrance to look outside. The sun was setting.

“Ulquiorra, hurry the fuck up,” he whispered to himself. He knew his partner was moving as quickly as he could, but it still didn’t feel like he was being quick enough.

As he stood there he could hear wings. A dragon was nearby, and one did land right by the entrance, but it was not the dragon he had been waiting for. No, it was the last dragon he had wanted to see.

He was quick to back away from the entrance and step closer to where he had placed his sword as he watched Ulquiorra’s oldest brother step inside. “What the fuck do you want,” Grimmjow growled.

“You” was the answer he got.

“Fuck off and give up. I’m not going to be your fucking broodmare you fucking monster!”

The dragon growled in anger and stepped closer. “That child you’re holding is dying. Ulquiorra’s bloodline is weak.”

“Didn’t I tell you to fuck off!?” Grimmjow yelled and within a second he was pointing the black sword at him, and that made the dragon stop and stare at him.

“Ulquiorra should have died as a child, like the one in your arms right now.”

“You’re one fucked up dragon you know that,” Grimmjow growled. The dragon kept on speaking constantly, but he was only able to catch some of what he was saying, he was too scared and too angry to listen properly.

The dragon stepped forward again, and Grimmjow slashed the sword at him. He managed to cut him across the bridge of his nose. Clearly the dragon had not expected Grimmjow to do this, and now he was truly angry. Growling he parted his jaw open and Grimmjow could see blue flames gather at the back of his throat. Oh fuck. But just as the dragon was about to breath fire Murcielago jumped out and clenched his jaw shut over the much larger dragon’s throat. Grimmjow’s heart stopped for a moment as he watched. No, no Murcielago don’t do that. The dragon’s attention was now on Murcielago, and Grimmjow decided to slash at him again, hitting the dragon across one eye. There was blood dripping down his face now, and he roared in anger. Before Grimmjow could attack again the large beast of a dragon had grabbed hold of Murcielago and threw him across the cave, he hit the wall hard and fell into a pile on the floor, unmoving. Grimmjow ran over to his oldest son. White fur covered in blood where his uncle had bit him, and he was not responding to neither word not touch.

“They are weak.”

Grimmjow turned and saw that the large one had stepped closer. He had to defend his children, but he couldn’t fight while holding the little one. So he carefully placed him down close to his brother before he rose to his feet. “I am not leaving my family, you fucking piece of shit. I will murder you, if that is the last thing I do,” Grimmjow promised, both hands on the sword now.

The dragon laughed at him, however Grimmjow cut that laugh short as he dashed forward and sliced his sword at the large beast. The dragon didn’t have a lot of room to move, so it was hard for him to do anything to protect himself from Grimmjow’s attack. He slashed across his shoulder, over his neck. The sword was easy to use, and sharp enough to cut through the fur and feathers and pierce skin, drawing blood, but he didn’t have the strength or training to leave any devastating wounds on him. For now, the fact that he had managed to slash him over one eye was the worst he had done. He continued to slash, attacking as much as he could, never fearing the pain that might come if the dragon attacked back. Then a paw hit him from the side. He had been too focused on attacking, he hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings. Now he was on the ground, everything around him unfocused, and his sword had been knocked out of his hand. He tried to crawl towards it, but everything was slowly fading out of focus. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the large dragon laughing.


	20. Illness part 2

Grimmjow groaned. His head was pounding, and as he touched the left side of his face he could feel that it was wet. He opened his eyes slightly and saw blood covering his hand. Fuck he must have hit his head hard. He tried to sit up, but everything was spinning, and the pain just grew worse. Where was he…? He looked around. This place was not home. This place was colder, much colder, and darker, and larger. Then his eyes widened. The children.

He tried to get to his feet, but lose his balance, and a wave of nausea hit him, forcing him to his knees as he threw up. Laughter, there was laughter behind him, and he knew who it belonged to.

“Where the fuck am I, and what did you do to my children?” Grimmjow growled as he turned and looked in the direction of where the huge dragon was. It was laying in a sleeping area. Now he could guess that he had been brought home to his place. This was the worst thing that could have happened to him.

“My home. I left your dying children where they lay.”

So he hadn’t touched them, or made sure to kill them. That was a relief. Ulquiorra could get home, he could still save them, he knew it. But right now there really was nothing he himself could do for them, he needed to focus on himself, he needed to get out of there.

Fuck this place was cold, and the air felt thin. How high up were they. He shook his head, focus, come on, you’ve got to focus. There was movement and he turned to look towards the dragon again. He was moving towards him now. Grimmjow scrambled to his feet, and like a drunk man tried to run towards the exit, but before he got there the dragon caught him and with a wing knocked him back. He groaned as he hit the hard ground again. The dragon was over him now, and he tried to scramble away from him, tried to get away, but the tail wrapped around a leg and prevented him from going anywhere.

“Just keep fighting. Use that energy.”

Was he taunting him now?! He couldn’t tell with this one. He could tell with Ulquiorra when he was being sarcastic, but this one’s tone was so hard to figure out. Not that it fucking mattered. He wasn’t going to spend much time here anyway, he was going to get out of here as quickly as he could.

He tried to get out of the grip the tail had on him, but he couldn’t do anything about it, instead he found himself dragged along the floor for a bit and then lifted up into the air and placed on the bedding, stomach down, only for the tail to move and wrap around his chest instead. He continued to fight, panic setting in as he knew what the other wanted to do.  
“If you can birth a dragon egg, then you should be able to handle me.”

Fuck no! No no no no! He could feel his pants being ripped off, and he was frantically trying to get loose.

“Freehdan. I am disappointed in you.”

Grimmjow turned his head and saw Geradeer walk towards them, fire in his eyes as he did so. Grimmjow was let go and he was quick to put his pants back on and scrambled over to Geradeer as quickly as he could. He wanted to get out of here.

The oldest, Freehdan, didn’t say anything, and as Grimmjow looked behind Geradeer, he could see several other dragons stare into the cave. It was honestly a really, really unsettling right. It was almost pitch black outside, so he could only see their silhouettes and glowing eyes. They were all keeping an eye on this development, and Grimmjow had a feeling that if it had only been Geradeer here then the oldest would have tried to fight.

Geradeer turned and walked slowly out of there, Grimmjow clinging to his side.

“The children?” he asked, hoping Geradeer knew something about them.

“They are still alive.”

That was good, but he wasn’t able to calm down, he needed to see them first. Once outside he noticed just how freaking high up they were. This was well beyond livable for a human. Fuck. If Freehdan’s dick didn’t kill him, then the lack of oxygen certainly would sooner or later, or the cold, since fuck was it cold here, and it was summer!

He crawled onto Geradeer’s back and they flew back to Grimmjow’s home, the other dragons following along. Some few home to their own place, while two decided to follow along with them. Grimmjow recognized them as another two of Ulquiorra’s siblings, not that he remembered their names right now.

They landed and Grimmjow almost fell off of Geradeer and got inside. “Murcielago! Pantera!” he called as he ran inside. He heard a whine. Murcielago still lay on the ground, but he was awake now, and had made sure to curl up around Pantera who was constantly making small whining noises the whole time, still in severe discomfort or pain, but alive. “I’m so sorry for leaving you behind,” he said as he knelt down by them and made sure to give Murcielago a lot of pets with one hand as he picked up the youngest one with the other and held him against his chest. The little one was trembling now. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” Grimmjow tried, not sure if he was telling the child or himself this. He was struggling to convince himself that the little one was going to be okay. “Stay with us, okay, you can do it. You’re my child after all, you can’t just give up now,” he continued, his voice trembling a bit.

He could feel a nose by his shoulder and looked up to see Geradeer look down at them. He looked worried, but not half as worried as Grimmjow did. He had two injured children now, and he himself was not in good shape either.

Now all they could do was wait. As time passed the noises Pantera made became weaker, and whenever he turned quiet for more than a few seconds Grimmjow were on the verge of panic. Never in his life had he been this scared before. Never. He was about to lose someone precious to him, and all he could do was sit there and hold the poor thing.

Wings. He turned his head and saw a dragon land. He knew it couldn’t be the oldest of the siblings since the dragons guarding the entrance would not have allowed him to land.

“I’m here, what’s going on?” Uryū said as he ran inside and stopped for a moment when he saw all the blood. “Where do I start? You can explain as I work.”

“This one, I don’t think he has a lot of time left,” Grimmjow said and Uryū ran over to him and took the baby from him. Cradling Pantera in one arm he used the other to try to heal him. Grimmjow could see that this was serious just by the look on his face.

Ulquiorra stepped over to them and pretty much collapsed next to Grimmjow. He was breathing heavily and Grimmjow could guess that he was exhausted. Ulquiorra must have been flying the whole time, never landing to rest or gather energy. Grimmjow didn’t say anything instead he reached out and ran a hand over his neck, just silently letting him know that he did good, and he got a worried whine in response. Yeah, what a awful sight to return to.

“The baby got sick, he wouldn’t eat and I figured he had a fever, so I sent Ulquiorra out to get you. In the meantime the baby got worse… and Freehdan appeared… Ulquiorra’s oldest brother.” He added that last note so that Uryū would know who that was, and Ulquiorra made another worried noise. “The fucker has wanted me as a mate ever since Ulquiorra picked me up. So he got here, and pretty much figured that now was a good time to get me. There was a fight, Murcielago got injured when he decided to defend me…. And I was knocked out cold and carried back to his place.” Another worried, but also angry, sound from Ulquiorra. “Geradeer appeared before he could do anything other than scare the living hell out of me, and that’s why there are dragons stationed outside… at least I got one of his eyes during the fight, so I won something.” That last part was added with a small smile. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of that, though that pride was overshadowed by what had almost happened.

“That’s… awful,” Uryū said and sent Grimmjow a worried look.

They sat in silence for a while longer before Uryū handed the baby back to Grimmjow, who wrapped his arms securely around the little one.

“He should be okay now, but I will stay here for a few days to keep an eye on him. His immune system is not the best, hopefully it grows stronger over time, but if he starts to get sick again, get me immediately,” Uryū said and used his sleeve to remove sweat from his brow. He must have been using a lot of energy, but he didn’t pause, he just moved on to Murcielago to heal his wounds. 

“Thank you,” Grimmjow said quietly as he watched the other worked. The guy came here and spent all this time and energy to save them, and didn’t ask for anything in return. In a sense he was a complete idiot for being so nice, but at the same time he was a real savior, a hero.

Once Uryū was done with Murcielago he moved on to Grimmjow.

They were soon all healed up, and it was almost daybreak now, so they figured they should all get some sleep. It had been a long and rough night. Uryū decided to sleep next to Murcielago, while Ulquiorra curled up around Grimmjow who was still holding Pantera close to his chest.


	21. Revenge

It had been about a week since the incidence and thankfully, everyone had managed to recover, and Pantera was doing a lot better. The little one was still a bit weaker than what Murcielago had been at that age, but he was going to be fine, Grimmjow wouldn’t allow for any other outcome. Pantera was going to grow big and strong, just like Murcielago.

Now Grimmjow was sitting in his and Ulquiorra’s sleeping area, watching Pantera crawl around, exploring the nearby area blindly as his eyes had just barely started to open. Small whines coming from the baby constantly, and Grimmjow kept reassuring him that he was here, that it was all okay. It was so damn tempting to just pick him up and carry him around everywhere, but he needed to develop muscles.

“Just keep on crawling,” Grimmjow encourage and moved a bit back as the baby started to crawl towards him. “I will carry you around for the rest of the day once you’ve reached me,” he decided. Pantera just kept making low whining sounds as he crawled on his belly towards Grimmjow and eventually reached him. “See, wasn’t that fucking hard, was it?” Grimmjow smiled and picked the baby up and held him close to his chest.

He sat there for a bit, just cuddling with his youngest when he heard Ulquiorra and Murcielago return. They had been out hunting, and though Murcielago didn’t kill anything big yet, he was with Ulquiorra to practice, both practice hunting and flying. The boy had become damn good at it too, even if he needed to take breaks quite a few times still. Grimmjow had watched as he had sailed down onto the foot of the mountain and then managed to fly back up again, which appeared to take a lot of energy. It was all fine and well when they swooped down and picked something up without landing since they still had momentum, but to stand still and then managed to get up high, that was something that really took a lot of practicing and strength.

“Did you get anything, Murcielago?” Grimmjow asked as he got up and walked over to them. A deer dangling from Ulquiorra’s mouth and a rabbit from Murcielago’s. “Knew you could fucking do it,” Grimmjow grinned and Murcielago crooned, still with the dead rabbit trapped in his jaw, he was very proud of himself.

Then Grimmjow turned towards Ulquiorra. “Think Pantera is big enough to spend some time outside? Either way, I need to get out for a bit, I’m going to develop cabin fever,” he said and Ulquiorra let out a short growl. “Good. Food, then we’re out of here.” Ulquiorra nodded in agreement and started to pull the deer he had caught apart. In the meantime Murcielago ate the rabbit as a starter, since it was not enough to fill him, but now he would eat a bit less of the deer they had caught.

First Ulquiorra found the most tender part of the meat and chewed that part properly before it was placed before Pantera so that he could get the food he needed. Then Ulquiorra found some other nice pieces of meat and use his flame to heat it up so that Grimmjow could eat before letting Murcielago eat, and then he would eat last.

There was nothing left of the deer once they were done, except for little pieces of meat that would be given to Pantera through the day. Murcielago had started to eat only once or twice a day, like the adult dragons.

“Looks like you’ll have to hunt again tomorrow,” Grimmjow said as he gently massaged Pantera’s belly to help with the digestion. Ulquiorra only huffed in response while Murcielago’s ears perked up, he liked the thought of doing some more hunting. “Or you can find some food while I’m in the village, I’m taking Pantera with me.” The last part was added very quickly. He wanted to get out for a while, but he did NOT want to leave the little one alone, so he would have to come with him.

Ulquiorra did not complain or protest. Instead he stepped outside and Grimmjow followed along, after wrapping Pantera in some cloth. Sure the little one had soft baby fur to keep him warm, but that was not enough for Grimmjow, not when they were going to be outside for a while. He got up onto Ulquiorra’s back and into the air they went. As he turned he saw Murcielago follow them, and the oldest decided to do some tricks and fly around them the whole time, almost crashing into Ulquiorra at one point, which prompted him to growl at his son, a warning to be careful.

They landed outside of the village and Murcielago managed to land on his feet and not in a pile like Grimmjow had seen him do before. He was really making progress, and all he could do was grin a his oldest son, fuck he was proud of him, and man was he growing up fast.

“See you two in a bit,” Grimmjow grinned and walked into the village, Pantera held protectively against his chest. It was nice to just walk around here, and get whatever food he wanted, since he needed to eat other stuff than just meat. So he stuffed his face with whatever pastries he could get hold of, and fruits, and anything that looked tasty. He was allowed to eat whatever he wanted for free so he was going to take advantage of that.

The whole time he would glare at anyone who got a bit too close to have a look at the baby he was holding. Even telling a few of the people to back the fuck off since he didn’t like how close they were getting, and since he was the mate of a dragon, they thankfully listened. Man did it feel good to have this sort of power.

He spent probably an hour just walking around, watching a few fights, and wishing he could have joined in, drinking a bit of beer since fuck yeah, and eating whatever he felt like eating. Then he stepped out of the village and paused, an eyebrow raised slightly as he found Ulquiorra laying on the ground with Murcielago sitting on him.

“The fuck guys?” he laughed. Guessed Ulquiorra was forced to wrestle him and decided to lose, since no way would Ulquiorra have lost without it being on purpose. “So, ready to leave?”

They both were, so Grimmjow got back on top of Ulquiorra and they flew back to the nest. On their way, Grimmjow could help but feel like they were being watched, and it was a very uncomfortable feeling. Though once they got home he shrugged it off. They were safe now after all. What had happened before was not going to happen again, he told himself that. The other dragons were aware, so they would keep track of that monster’s movement and Ulquiorra was certainly keeping an eye out.

Grimmjow spent the rest of the day taking it easy, just spending time with his kids and bothering Ulquiorra whenever he felt like it. It was a good family he had created, and fuck anyone who tried to take that away from him, he was going to defend this with everything he had.

The next day they decided to head out again, but this time down to the lake that was nestled between the mountains. Dragons often spent time there since it was safe, especially for the children, so once they found themselves a nice dry patch of grass to relax on, Grimmjow allowed little Pantera to move around on the ground, getting to know what it was like to touch grass once more. The temperatures were getting a lot warmer, so now it was very comfortable to stay down on ground level. It was however rather warm for both Ulquiorra and Murcielago, so it had not taken long before Murcielago had decided to step into the lake and just lay down.

“At least the water is clean,” Grimmjow commented, thinking for a moment the fucking mess it would be if it was muddy and that big baby’s white fur would get covered in mud. No, he did not want to deal with that.

For a while they just relaxed, until Grimmjow once more got the feeling they were being watched. He looked around, eyes narrow as he studied their surroundings. There were no trees nearby, so this area was perfectly open, so they were easy to see, but any danger was also very easy to notice early on. Nothing could sneak up and surprise them.

He huffed and turned his focus back to the little one who was crawling around on the ground, sniffing at anything he came across and making small sounds to make sure his parents were still nearby. “We ain’t gonna leave you,” Grimmjow smiled and reached out to gently stroke the soft fur on the baby’s body.

Ulquiorra suddenly got to his feet, and Grimmjow turned his head towards him. What? He didn’t have time to ask as Ulquiorra quickly barked at Grimmjow to back away. Grimmjow wanted to ask him what the fuck was going on when he looked up and he could see a huge dragon come towards them, and it wasn’t just any dragon either. It felt like his insides had turned to ice, and for a second he couldn’t move. Not him. Anyone but HIM!

Ulquiorra barked again and this time Grimmjow moved, quickly picking Pantera up and backing away a bit, he had been about to yell at Ulquiorra that he wasn’t going to fucking leave him, but he had no time to speak as the large dragon collided with Ulquiorra and a huge gust of wind from the wings hit Grimmjow hard.

Grimmjow managed to keep himself standing, but only barely. When he looked up, the sight that was before him was like something from a nightmare. The beast was standing on top of Ulquiorra, sharp teeth dug into Ulquiorra’s neck, and Grimmjow could see blood cover Ulquiorra’s white feathers. Ulquiorra was struggling, wings flapping and claws clawing at the attacker, and there Grimmjow was. Powerless to do anything… for now.

“Murcielago,” he said, trying to sound as calm as he could. This was not the time to panic. “Get my sword. Now.”

Murcielago did as told, and thankfully, the monster did not follow the young dragon. For now, Grimmjow just had to stand there, holding Pantera close to his chest as he watched. This was even worse than the last time he had to deal with that bastard, since now he just had to watch as Ulquiorra was getting hurt.

At some point Ulquiorra managed to throw his brother off of him and got to his feet. Both of the dragons now growling at each other, rows of sharp teeth shown as a threat as they readied themselves for the next attack. The largest one was the first to make a move and Ulquiorra responded. Grimmjow was barely able to keep track of what was going on between the feathers and the claws and the teeth and the blood. So much blood. They were both bleeding now.

Murcielago returned and landed next to Grimmjow as quietly as he could to not draw any attention to himself. Finally. Grimmjow turned towards his oldest and took the sword from his mouth.

“Okay, now you protect Pantera, and do not dare get involved in the fight. You were lucky last time, but never pull a stunt like that again,” Grimmjow said and Murcielago’s ears pushed flat against his head in a show of submission. Good.

He left Pantera with Murcielago and unsheathe the sword and turned towards the two dragons fighting. They were both on their hind legs now, Ulquiorra clawing at the other’s chest while the big fucker had once again decided to bite down on Ulquiorra’s neck, close to his shoulder region. Being the biggest of the two he managed to push Ulquiorra off balance and land on top of him. Ulquiorra was fighting to get him off, legs kicking and wings moving, desperately trying to find a way out of this.

Grimmjow was frozen. How was he supposed to get involved in that without getting killed by the fucker, or cause harm to Ulquiorra. How…

His eyes widened as he just realized something. He was standing on the blind side of that monster. The beast should not be able to see him, and if he just move quietly then maybe he could get close enough to stab the fucker.

Slowly he started to move forward and Ulquiorra could see him from there. Grimmjow sent him a short look, and couldn’t keep himself from giving away that he was worried for his mate, no not worried, terrified. He was terrified of losing Ulquiorra.

He moved closer, and Ulquiorra stopped struggling a bit and instead started to focus on making as much noise as he could. Grimmjow silently thanked him. With Ulquiorra not moving as much he did not risk hurting him, and with all the noise he was making he would cover for any noise Grimmjow might make.

Slowly he crept closer, and closer and closer, he could almost touch the big fucker now. Both hands gripping the sword as he focused. Slash, or stab? He didn’t need a second to think as his target’s chest would be a good target for him to stab. He took a deep breath and moved forward, using the full weight of his body to push the sword into the enemy, piercing through the fur and skin and into his body.

A surprised scream came from him as he was forced to let go of Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow pulled back as quickly as he could pulling the sword out of the beast as he did so. Blood spilled out as he did so. Fucking bleed to death you bastard!

Grimmjow looked up and saw that now the monster was coming for him, and never in his life had he seen a dragon this furious. He stumbled backwards, any strength he had had earlier had left his body.

The dragon lunged forward, but before he could reach Grimmjow Ulquiorra was on him, clamping his jaw around his neck and forcing him to the ground. Now it was his turn to struggle. However, all Ulquiorra could do was hold him, and barely even that. He needed help. Grimmjow tightened the grip on his sword and stepped forward, making sure the beast could see him this time.

“This is what you get for fucking with my family,” Grimmmjow hissed and used all the strength he had to drive the sword down through the dragon’s skull. Grimmjow didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes while doing so, and as he opened them and looked down he saw one empty dark blue eye looking up at him. There was no life in it anymore, and just how still he had become told him that they had won.

He straightened up and looked over at Ulquiorra who was now licking the wounds he could reach. Letting go of his sword he stepped over to the other and hugged him, not giving a damn about any of the blood that was covering his fur.

“What the fuck made you think you could fight him?” Grimmjow yelled as he took a step back. The fear he had felt turned into anger now. “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

Ulquiorra allowed him to yell all he wanted and then leaned closer to boop his nose against Grimmjow’s face. A low growl in response.

“I knew you would help.”

Grimmjow had nothing to say to that. To know that Ulquiorra had taken that risk because he trusted Grimmjow to back him up and manage to help him. Knowing that Ulquiorra trusted him that much, and had that much faith in him. His chest felt weird, and once again he just stepped forward and hugged the dragon.


	22. Aftermath

“Let’s get back home,” Grimmjow said as he stepped back and waited for Ulquiorra to lower himself so that he could more easily climb up onto his back.

For a moment Ulquiorra moved slightly to do just that, then he collapsed. Grimmjow quickly moved forward and knelt down beside his head, panic spreading through him. Was his injuries that severe!? But he had looked to be okay just a moment ago, exhausted yes, but fine enough to stand and move.

“Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow said and pushed at him, trying to get him to respond to him, but he didn’t. The dragon didn’t move, didn’t even open his eyes. Grimmjow grit his teeth, fear turning into anger, like it usually did, but he had no one to lash out at, as he refused to take it out on his children who were nearby.

Wings, and for a moment he feared that the sound he heard was of the beast he had killed just moments before. Thankfully, that fucker stayed dead as two other dragon landed right next to them and started to nudge at Ulquiorra, and lick his wounds.

Minutes passed, and the only sign that Ulquiorra was alive was that he was breathing. “Wake the fuck up,” Grimmjow whispered. “Don’t do this to me.”

These minutes really did feel like hours. Then there was a low sound and Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes again. Grimmjow wanted to yell at him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. Instead he reached out and stroke his fingers through his fur. “Suppose we’re staying here tonight instead, since I am not going to leave your fucking side, do not even dare suggest it.” Okay, maybe he could yell a little bit.

Thankfully, Ulquiorra did not suggest it, all he did was let out a low tired growl. Too tired to argue against Grimmjow, and really too tired to do anything. It hurt to see him like this, and he wished he could do something to just make him better, but really, he was powerless.

The other dragons brought them food and, got some water for Ulquiorra, who barely managed to lift his head enough to drink. Grimmjow refused to go far away from him, and as night came, he curled up against his mate, listening to Ulquiorra’s slow breathing, and with Pantera on his lap, until he fell asleep. There were always two dragons watching over them, making sure they were safe. The whole clan had decided to join in the effort to take care of them.

When Grimmjow woke up he saw that Ulquiorra was awake too. He still looked tired, but at least he managed to lift his head properly and move a little bit. “Feeling better?” Grimmjow asked as he got to his feet, Ulquiorra nodded, but as he tried to stand he couldn’t do it. “Don’t push yourself you idiot. We’re staying here until you’re able to walk and run and fly, not before.”

Ulquiorra sighed and nudged Grimmjow’s cheek his his nose. It was an apology for making him worry. “Not your fault, you idiot,” Grimmjow mumbled and moved closer so that he could hug the other. For a moment he just stood like that, face buried in his soft fur. Then he stepped back once more and watched as Ulquiorra started to fix his wings, removing damaged feathers or straightening bent ones. It looked like it was painful, but Ulquiorra didn’t react to any of it or even make a sound. He just continued to groom his wings as Grimmjow watched. Only for a second did he pause and that was because Grimmjow gently touched the side of his neck.

The rest of the day was spent here. Grimmjow taking care of Pantera and watching Murcielago fly around or swim in the lake, or play with some of the other young dragons here. So even if Grimmjow knew that his oldest son was worried too, he at least had plenty to do to keep himself occupied, which was good. Really good.

The other dragons continued to make sure Ulquiorra got the food and water he needed, and all Grimmjow could do was complain, take care of the kids, and hope he did something to make this easier for his mate. At one point he had been sitting on the ground with Ulquiorra’s head in his lap, caressing his face, and he couldn’t help but smile as Ulquiorra crooned, enjoying the affection. Thank fuck he was able to do something good. 

The next day, and Grimmjow stood and watched as Ulquiorra tried to get to his feet, Pantera held against his chest as he watched the dragon struggle. He managed to sit up, but it took a lot of effort, but stand, no that he could not do.

“Try again tomorrow,” Grimmjow said as he watched Ulquiorra lay down again.

Though today decided to be a bit more of a pain than Grimmjow would have liked, as it started to rain. So he had pretty much spent the whole day under one of Ulquiorra’s wings to keep himself from getting wet, and he did feel sorry for Ulquiorra who had to stay out in this weather, but the fur kept him from really getting wet, so he would be fine, even if Grimmjow could tell that he found this a bit annoying. Only good thing was that the blood that was left on his fur got washed away.

Yet another morning and Grimmjow stood and watched as Ulquiorra tried to get up. It still clearly took a lot of energy, but he managed to stand, though he stood like a newborn foal, and he did not have the energy to walk yet, so he lay down again, and in a position that was a bit more comfortable for himself.

Grimmjow sighed. Yeah, this was taking some time, but he didn’t want to try to rush the other, and seeing Ulquiorra in a weakened state like this was downright painful. At least he was getting better, so maybe in another day or two he would managed to fly again. For now, the clan would just have to continue to care for him and the rest of his family.

At some point during the day people from the village had appeared. Yeah, they had figured out that something wasn’t right. They brought food and tried to do what they could for the dragons, but there wasn’t much they were able to do, except build a shelter over Ulquiorra so that neither sun nor rain would bother him until he had healed.

So it was the next day, and now Ulquiorra could get to his feet and walk around a bit, but he was slow. At least this meant he could get water on his own. It hurt to watch him limp over to the water and then back under the shelter, and because of this Grimmjow felt a need to just give him as much affection as he could, and would bark at any human who got too close to his dragon. No one else was allowed to touch.

“You planning to try to fly tomorrow?” Grimmjow asked as he curled up next to his mate, using him as a shield from the wind as he shelter was pretty much just a roof. Ulquiorra growled in return. He was. It worried Grimmjow as he wasn’t sure if he was well enough to try.

Grimmjow woke up the next day, because Ulquiorra had decide to lick his face. He groaned and pushed his nose away and curled up a bit more against the dragon’s chest. At some point during the night he had figured that sleeping between his front paws was the best option because of the wind.

“Don’t fucking tongue me unless you’re planning to actually use it,” Grimmjow groaned. He could barely look at that tongue without remembering just how good it could feel. Then the nose was in his face again, nudging at him to get him to wake up. “Let me sleep damn it,” he huffed and tried to push at him again, only for Ulquiorra to decide to get up, which pushed Grimmjow aside. “Fiiine,” he huffed and get to his feet and stretched. Ulquiorra still had a little bit of difficulty getting up, and he did limp a bit when walking, but he was much better than the day before. 

He spent most of the day taking it relatively easy, then at some point he had started to stretch out his wings, and move them a bit, as if to test how they felt. Grimmjow was sitting on the ground, leaning against Murcielago who was napping as he watched Ulquiorra get ready to test if he had the strength to fly.

It really looked like it took a lot of energy, and on his first try he could barely get off the ground. Then he tried again and he managed to get up into the air, but didn’t have the strength to get up very high, or fly for a long time, and his landing wasn’t he most elegant.

“It’s a start,” Grimmjow said as he stepped over to Ulquiorra, who was panting from the hard work. “Take it easy for the rest of the day.” Ulquiorra just huffed at him, pretty much saying that he was already planning to, and with that decided to lay down on his side.

The rest of the day nothing much happened. Ulquiorra was taking it easy, now and then moving around a bit, but for the most part just laying down and watching the others, now and then snatching Grimmjow and pulling him close to cuddle with him, and Grimmjow wasn’t going to complain, much, still reminding the dragon not to use that tongue because of what it did to him, and really, this whole day he had been thinking about it. Damn it.

Next day, and Ulquiorra was out flying again. He got the height needed to get home, however, he was not well enough for Grimmjow to fly up with him, so Geradeer took care of that, and finally they got to be inside, and finally got to sleep in that soft bed.


	23. Pleasure

The day after they had returned to their nest and Grimmjow was still thinking about that tongue, and he was sure that Ulquiorra knew since he was being an awful tease about it. Licking Grimmjow or just pretending to yawn.

“You’re horrible,” he huffed and decided to curl up in bed to sulk for a bit. He didn’t feel comfortable having sex while Pantera was here. He had grown used to Murcielago being nearby during it, but Pantera was so little, and he just couldn’t do it with the baby nearby. So, he would just have to torture himself for a while longer, or be tortured by Ulquiorra for a while longer.

He somehow managed to fall asleep as he lay there, just trying to block out any thoughts of how good that tongue was. “Hm...” he groaned as he felt Ulquiorra nudge at him. “What?” He opened an eye slightly to see the dragon stand over him, ears perked up, as if he was excited.

Then there was a low sound, and it sent shivers through Grimmjow. Fuck he knew what that meant, and it immediately caused his cock to start to grow hard. “The kids?” Grimmjow looked around, and now noticed the silence. “You fixed a babysitter for them?” Ulquiorra nodded. “Fucking thanks,” Grimmjow said quickly and removed his shirt and pants. He could tell Ulquiorra was amused by his eagerness, but he didn’t care, he had freaking missed this, so he couldn’t be bothered to hide how eager he was.

Once Grimmjow was naked he lay back and spread his legs as Ulquiorra moved between them. The dragon wasted no time, and the sound Grimmjow made when he felt the tongue against his entrance was both in pleasure and surprise. Yeah, he had almost forgotten just how good this was. He closed his eyes and just focused on the sensation as the long tongue slowly pushed inside, stretching him open. Fuck that was nice, feeling himself open up like that. The tongue moved around inside of him, like some sort of eel, pushing and brushing at his walls, making sure that he could feel just how deep he was, and the moans coming from Grimmjow really seemed to encourage Ulquiorra as he continued. He was really pushing at his walls this time, more so than usual, as though he was testing Grimmjow’s limits, and Grimmjow was not going to complain as whenever the tongue pushed like that, it gave him a feeling that that area was full, and he just fucking loved that feeling.

For a moment he opened his eyes and looked down. A deep groan came from him as he could see his stomach bulge whenever the tongue stretched his walls. At one point it almost looked like he had an egg inside of him. “Fuck,” he hissed, now unable to continue to watch, it just added to the pleasure.

Not only was the tongue stretching him just right, but it also made sure to brush and stimulate his prostate almost constantly. So all of this mixed together, and he was sure he would not last for much longer. “I-I’m gonna… if you don’t… slow.” He couldn’t talk properly, all the sounds he could make were moans, though those words should get across what he meant, but that still didn’t stop the dragon or slow him down. So no dick today? Didn’t matter, this was fucking heaven.

He didn’t have time to give Ulquiorra another warning before he came. And through the whole intense orgasm he could feel Ulquiorra continue to work him, even if his muscles had tightened down around him. Fuck that dragon knew how to make him feel good.

Grimmjow let out a low hum as he felt Ulquiorra exit him, allow him to shift and get real comfortable as he basked in the afterglow. “Hope you’re planning to make this a habit again.” And the dragon did.

About two or three times a week they would get Geradeer to babysit the kids so that they could get some time alone. And during the other days Ulquiorra would tease Grimmjow and pretty much let him get sexually frustrated, which was a fucking pain, but at the same time made the sex feel so much better.

And hell, the sex did feel much better than he had remembered, but there was one thing he had noticed. It felt like Ulquiorra was really testing his limits, both with how deep that long dragon cock could go, and how much he could stretch his stomach, and he found himself wondering if Ulquiorra was already planning to place another egg in him. Pantera was only a month old now, so was it not a bit early? Or maybe not, Grimmjow was not going to complain, after all, that full feeling of having an egg inside of himself was just amazing, especially when it was getting placed inside of him. He shivered at that thought alone.


	24. Children

“Hmmm. You fixed a babysitter for us today?” Grimmjow asked from the heated pool of water he had been sitting in for about half an hour now.

The sex had happened a lot more often for the past week, pretty much daily, and usually they didn’t care to have the children stay at Geradeer’s place anymore either. Pantera had hit two months now, and was still a lot smaller than Murcielago had been, but now that he was crawling around and moving and seeing and also talking, he showed off quite a bit of attitude.

Grimmjow turned towards Ulquiorra who slowly walked towards him. “Trying to be seductive or something?” Grimmjow asked with a smile and sat up properly in the pool as he fully turned to look at Ulquiorra. Oh he could see that that wonderful cock of his had decided to emerge. “Someone’s eager,” Grimmjow purred as he continued to look at it. Fuck it was good looking. That narrow tip and those wonderful ridges. Just looking at it sent a shiver through him.

Ulquiorra didn’t even have to make the mating call to turn him on at this point, since really, just seeing that monster between the dragon’s legs were enough. Grimmjow even stepped out of the water on his own, not complaining or whining that he couldn’t stay there for a bit longer, since now he saw something he liked even better.

He crawled out of the water, and over to Ulquiorra. “Stay there,” he said to the dragon and moved along his side and then paused when the cock was within reach. He reached out and stroked it gently with one hand, causing Ulquiorra to make a low pleased sound. He crawled a bit closer to it, standing on his knees and with one hand on the ground, the other holding the large cock up to his face as he licked the head. More pleased sounds came from Ulquiorra.

He continued to lick the head, lapping up the precum that was leaking from the slit. The hand holding the cock up slowly stroked the underside of it. He could feel Ulquiorra shift, but didn’t think much of it until he felt a tongue by his entrance, and he had to pause what he was doing for a second when it entered. Grimmjow groaned and pushed back against the tongue a bit, wanting it in as deep as he could. It was moving around inside him, pushing and making sure he was more than enough prepared to take in that big erection Grimmjow’s face was right next to.

Then Ulquiorra slowly pulled his tongue out of him, causing Grimmjow to whine a bit, only to get a low growl in response. ‘Don’t complain, you know what comes next.’ Yes, yes, he knew. Giving the dragon’s erection one last lick before he got to his feet and walked towards the bed. On the way there Ulquiorra decided to be a tease and run his tongue between Grimmjow’s cheeks, the tip just entering him for half a second before pulling back. It caused Grimmjow to stop for a moment and send Ulquiorra a dirty look. He was horny enough as it was, he didn’t need the dragon turning him on even more now.

He got into bed and onto all four. Grimmjow was almost trembling with excitement right now. Didn’t matter how often they did this, he was just as excited to feel that cock inside of him now as he had when they had just started to have sex. How could he ever get tired of that sensation? For half a second he wondered if any of the other people who mated with dragons were as addicted as he was.

Ulquiorra stepped over him, getting himself in position so that his cock could enter Grimmjow, who had to hold back a moan at just the thought of being filled up. He could feel the tip press against his stretched entrance, and pushed a bit back against the cock, silently asking Ulquiorra to enter, but the dragon was being one hell of a tease today. The tip pushed at the entrance, almost going inside him, then pulled back a bit, and then doing it again.

“Please, just fucking do it,” Grimmjow growled. Yeah, he was getting a bit desperate now. He wanted to be angry about the teasing, but it felt good, and he just wanted that cock too much to start really yelling at the dragon.

He cried out when he felt the head enter him, stretching him more than he already had been. However, Ulquiorra was not done torturing him, so he pulled out, leaving Grimmjow gaping and empty. For fuck sake! Then The head entered once more, and this time Ulquiorra did move deeper, slowly filling Grimmjow up, taking up as much space as he possibly could inside of him.

All Grimmjow could do was moan as he felt himself getting filled up, his insides forced to expand to accommodate the large erection inside of him, but he knew he could stretch even more than this, he had been carrying eggs after all. Grimmjow moved a hand to his stomach to feel how it bulged, drawing another moan out of him.

Ulquiorra had paused for a bit once he had entered as deep as he could without causing discomfort to his partner. Then he pulled almost all the way out and in again. Slowly out and fast and hard in. Each thrust caused Grimmjow to see stars, fuck it was good. The ridges move over his walls, close to abusing his prostate and his entrance, the length filling him up to the brim, stretching him.

The dragon picked up the pace, thrusting harder and Grimmjow was pretty sure he was going to pass out because of how intense the pleasure was. Honestly, he couldn’t tell if he had climaxed or not, his brain was such a scrambled mess right now. Didn’t matter, as long as Ulquiorra continued, he was not going to complain since this had to be what heaven was like.

Then Ulquiorra stopped, his cock buried deep inside Grimmjow, but not as deep as he could go and Grimmjow knew exactly what he was doing. The pause allowed his mind to get a bit more focused and he managed to mentally prepare himself for the egg that was surely going to enter him any moment now. A low purr coming from him at the thought of being filled to the brim again. It wasn’t too soon for him to carry an egg was it? Maybe Ulquiorra figured he could take it since he had carried three eggs thus far and his body had been able to deal with it.

He felt the egg at his entrance, slowly stretching him even more as it was pushed inside of him. It was so intense, both how wide open he felt, and to be stretched this much. Before becoming the dragon’s mate he would never have believed that the human body would have been able to handle something like this.

The whole egg had moved past his entrance, and was now being pushed deeper and deeper inside of him. He could feel it move, and at the point when it had brushed over his prostate, really pushed against it, he had cried out. It was a bit too much, so the pain mixed with the pleasure, and in a way just made everything so much better. How many times had he cum at this point? He had no idea, he just knew that this felt good and he was absolutely exhausted.

The egg stopped moving and Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra pull back, and Grimmjow had been about to move to lay down when Ulquiorra told him to stand still. What…? Why? Ulquiorra had stopped too, his cock still inside of Grimmjow, which was something he was not going to complain about, he really liked having it there.

Then he felt another egg push at his entrance and his eyes widened. Two eggs?! Could he handle that? A part of him wanted to move away, he wasn’t sure if it would be possible for him to handle two of those. They weren’t exactly small eggs. But at the same time… Ulquiorra wouldn’t want to cause harm to him, and really, the thought of another one filling him up even more sounded really good.

So he stayed still.

The egg moved past the ring of muscles a lot easier than the first one, since he had been stretched even more now. The egg slowly moved deeper inside of him, and placed right underneath the first egg. Fuck he felt so full. One egg had been a lot, but two… he had no words to describe it, but he loved it. So, two eggs were going to be the standard from now on? He was pretty damn sure he wouldn’t be able to take a third egg.

Ulquiorra slowly pulled all the way out of him and lay down next to him. The large dragon was breathing heavily, this had clearly taken a lot of energy out of him. Grimmjow could finally lay down, and he did so on his side, since it would be the only comfortable sleeping position he would be able to be in for a while now. He closed his eyes, already about to drift off to sleep as he felt Ulquiorra move and curl around him, keeping him warm and safe.


	25. Old legend

Weeks had passed, and Grimmjow was slowly growing used to just how heavy two eggs were to carry. Not that it made his back like it at all. He loved the fullness, to feel this filled up, and it was just even better when Ulquiorra decided to use his tongue to check on them, and they were shifted a bit inside of him. It would make him cum almost instantly.

So there were good and bad things about this, but for the most part he complained about the pain in his back or feet or how hard it was to move at times. Because of this, he would get to take a warm bath almost daily, just to sooth his muscles, and it was so fucking good.

Right now they had decided to visit Ichigo and Aizen. It had been a while since last time they saw them. Last time he had also been heavy, though then only with one egg, instead of two. So this would be the first time they got to see Pantera.

They landed outside of the palace Aizen lived in and Ulquiorra walked inside, Murcielago trotting along next to him. That boy was almost as large at Ulquiorra at this point. It felt like just yesterday that he was small enough for Grimmjow to carry around. Well, at least he could still carry Pantera around, though he was growing too, but not as quickly as Murcielago had. Grimmjow figured he would probably end up being a bit smaller than Ulquiorra when fully grown, which would be for the best. The bigger they were, the tougher it was for them to find a mate, and to get enough food.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Aizen commented. He was sitting by a table, with a book in his hand and a cup of tea next to him on the table. Grimmjow felt like this was always how they found him.

Ulquiorra growled a greeting and lay down so that Grimmjow could get off of his back, with some difficulties, especially since he was still holding Pantera, though now he would have to let the little one down since he wanted to explore.

“Murcielago, keep an eye on your brother.”

Murcielago growled and followed along as Pantera moved around, still not fully getting the hang of the whole walking ordeal, so Murcielago would now and then support him with his nose to prevent him from falling over.

“That is your youngest one? What is his name?” Aizen asked.

“Pantera.”

“A good name,” Aizen nodded and took a sip from his tea.

At that moment Ichigo appeared, and he greeted Grimmjow with a huge smile as he jogged over to him, only to pause for a moment when he saw Pantera crawl around, and instead of heading for Grimmjow he knelt down in front of Pantera to greet the little one who made a low growl at him as a greeting and then continued on exploring, with Murcielago tagging along like the good big brother he was.

“It’s been a while,” Ichigo commented when he walked up to Grimmjow, he did give Grimmjow’s stomach a look, but made no comments about it, instead Aizen spoke up.

“How are you feeling Grimmjow?”

“Heavy as fuck and my back is going to be the death of me.”

Aizen chuckled and took another sip from his tea, clearly amused by Grimmjow’s tone. Ulquiorra just sent Grimmjow a look.

“Now.” Aizen placed his tea down, and Grimmjow frowned a bit at the way the tone, and mood, changed. “Have you heard the rumors, Ulquiorra?”

Ulquiorra nodded. Now Grimmjow was confused. Rumours, what rumours? Ichigo looked concerned, this was apparently new to him too.

“Ah. Yes, you two might not have heard,” Aizen continued. “Have you heard the legend of Yhwach?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo. Guess the other had learned about whatever sort of legend this was in school or something, since he had certainly never heard of it.

“Then I will retell it, so that we are all on the same page.” Aizen placed his book aside and gestured for Ichigo to take a seat next to him. Clearly this was going to take a while. Ulquiorra decided to lay down, and growled at Grimmjow to join him. Good, he didn’t want to stand for much longer. So he sat down between Ulquiorra’s front paws and made himself comfortable. Story time.

“A thousand years ago humans and dragons lived together in peace, so to speak. Minor conflicts still happened, but for the most part, they tolerated each other. At this point there was a dragon named Yhwach, he believed dragons were created to rule, that humans should be their slaves or food. So a war started. Human cities were burned to the ground, and humans were driven away from the lands they had lived on for a very long time. In desperation the Hunters Guild was made to fight against the dragons, and they did their job. Slowly but surely humans managed to push back and drive the dragons away, but now they were also taking over land that dragons had once lived on. Their main strategy to kill dragons was not to slay each and every one of them, but to take their children, and kill every female dragon there was, and they succeeded in taking down all the female dragons. Without a means to reproduce dragons were struggling, and the whole army Yhwach commanded fell apart. However, it did not discourage him. He continued his attack, and it is said that no matter what the humans did, they could not harm him. It was believed that he was immortal, so instead of killing him, they managed to trick him into a cave on an island and trap him there.”

“Nice bedtime story,” Grimmjow commented. “So, what’s going on if this story is relevant?”

“It is said that someone is trying to release Yhwach.”

“Uh-uh. And… if they do, what will happen?” Grimmjow asked.

“Another war.”

Well… fuck.


	26. Waiting

Grimmjow let out a low groan. He was laying on his side, a long slick tongue slowly moving inside of him. It was time to check how the eggs were doing, it still felt as amazing now as it had the first time, though now with there being two eggs, Ulquiorra’s tongue had to sneak past one of the eggs to get to the next one, stretching him even more. Why did it feel so damn good to be full like this?! He had no fucking clue but hell if he loved it. The eggs, the tongue, he was in heaven right now.

Low pleased sounds were coming from him the whole time Ulquiorra worked on him, and when he was done checking the eggs he was thankfully nice enough to use that tongue to fuck Grimmjow, brushing over all the right places whenever it moved, and it took all the self control Grimmjow had not to scream. The kids were nearby, he didn’t want to be too loud even if they didn’t give a damn. 

He was so close now, so very, very close. The sounds he was making sounded whiny and desperate as he wanted the dragon to just get him there, get him to his release. However, Ulquiorra had apparently decided to be a tease as he stopped, the tongue still inside Grimmjow. This was far from the first time this had happened, and Grimmjow hated how much the dragon liked to torture him like this.

“For fuck sake, just get on with it,” Grimmjow hissed. He was not going to openly admit how much he liked it.

The tongue wiggled inside of him, sending a shiver through his whole body. That was good, but far from enough to get him to where he wanted to be.

“Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow groaned. The tongue moved slightly, only enough to keep him on that edge and it was absolutely horrible, but also incredibly. “You want me to beg?” He was tempted to do so, since he was growing really desperate.

Ulquiorra made a low croon. Yeah, he wanted to hear Grimmjow beg for it. Fucking overgrown-

“Please,” Grimmjow whispered. “Please, Ulquiorra. I am so close, don’t hold me here for any longer.”

That thankfully was enough to please the dragon as the tongue started to move again, and it was moving just right, doing everything perfect, and because of that it took very little time before Grimmjow came.

Ulquiorra decided to curl around him as Grimmjow recovered from that. Which was nice. Ulquiorra had been really keeping an eye on him now, ever since those two eggs had been placed inside of him, so he guessed even the dragon wasn’t entirely sure how well this would work, but for now everything was fine. It was heavy as fuck yes, but he could deal with it, especially since he got to feel that nice tongue at least once a day and got to take warm baths often.

“It’s almost time for them to come out,” Grimmjow mumbled. He hadn’t kept track of how long they had been inside of him, but he just knew it would be soon. Very soon.

Ulquiorra growled in agreement.

Silence. Though only for a second as the sounds of Pantera and Murcielago playing could soon be heard. Murcielago was such a good big brother. With Grimmjow’s current condition it was hard to take proper care of the youngest one so both Murcielago and Ulquiorra made sure to take over most of the guardian role for now.

Grimmjow smiled a bit as Ulquiorra decided to nuzzle his belly. That dragon could be a big softie at times, and when he was carrying eggs it was very much appreciated. He reached out and ran his fingers through his soft fur, which earned him a pleased croon.

They stayed there for a while, before Ulquiorra decided he needed to head out to get some food. Grimmjow wasn’t really ready to get up just yet, so he decided to complain about the other leaving him right now, even if he understood why. They had a big family to feed, and soon it would become even bigger.


	27. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the pre-written chapters, and I'm really struggling with this fic so I can't say for sure how long it'll be until the next update, but it might take a while.

“Next time, don’t place two eggs inside of me,” Grimmjow complained. He knew it was really close now before those eggs had to come out, and he knew it was going to be though, but he would manage, he didn’t have much of a choice. 

Ulquiorra tilted his head at him and made a low growl.

“Yeah, I know I said ‘next time’,” Grimmjow grumbled. How many babies would they have in the end? He wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure they could take care of a few more, especially since Murcielago could help out now.

Ulquiorra moved over to him and nuzzled his cheek for a moment before he went to see how Pantera was doing. The little one had been napping, and even though his health was a lot better, it didn’t stop Ulquiorra and Grimmjow from keeping a close eye on him.

Looks like he was fine, since Ulquiorra soon returned and curled up around Grimmjow. Now Grimmjow was really just waiting for the eggs to shift, for the shell to change and become perfectly smooth so that he could push them out. It was such a weird feeling when it happened, and it could happen at any moment now.

Grimmjow leaned back against his mate, just trying to get comfortable since these eggs were heavy as fuck for his back to deal with, and he had made sure to be very vocal about that during the time he had been carrying them.

“Can’t they just hurry up,” he mumbled with a sight, and as though they had heard it he could feel a change. Okay, he knew what that meant. “Ulquiorra.”

The dragon lifted his head, ears perked up in attention. A low croon came from him, and Grimmjow nodded. Yeah, it was time, finally. Ulquiorra got to his feet and watched as Grimmjow did the same. It really was a lot easier to do this while in the pool, so they would have to head over there.

“Murcielago, take your brother and visit your uncle, or something,” Grimmjow said, and was given no protest from his oldest who trotted over to the little one and gently nudged him awake before picking him up and left the cave. Grimmjow had to honestly say that he didn’t really like to see the two of them leave like that, but he would rather them be elsewhere during this.

He took a deep breath. So it begun. He hoped he would have the strength and energy to get both of those eggs out safely, and that they would be okay. The fear that any of the eggs would not hatch was there. He knew there was a big risk that would happen, and he knew that it was a common issue, but they had been doing good so far, or at least he thought they had been.

Grimmjow let out a long sigh and undressed as he watched Ulquiorra heat up the pool. Once it was warm enough he stepped inside and got to his knees, his elbows on the edge. He took a moment to just breathe calmly before he started to push. Ulquiorra hadn’t stepped into the pool to help him out just yet, as he was busy lighting the wood he had piled up, and made sure the fire was big enough for two eggs.

His eyes were closed as he tried to push, but it was difficult, and when he took a moment to just breathe he noticed movement in the water. Ulquiorra had finally joined him.

“You planning to be of help now?” Grimmjow groaned. No answer, but he did feel Ulquiorra’s tongue against his entrance, and couldn’t help the low sound that came from him. Even now, that tongue was so good.

Slowly it moved inside of him, and he felt it go to just where the first egg probably was, and started to push at his walls there, which would make it a lot easier for him to push, so he did. He could feel both of the eggs slowly move, making their way towards his entrance.

It felt like it was taking ages, but at least there was progress, and eventually he felt Ulquiorra’s tongue move to wrap around the lowest egg and slowly pull it out of him. The stretching was intense, but not painful, all it did was make him moan. It was ridiculous that this should be arousing him, but it did.

He watched as Ulquiorra moved over the the fire and carefully placed the first egg inside of it before returning to Grimmjow and helped him get the second egg out. Once again he moaned and he knew he was visibly aroused when the second egg was out.

Half lid eyes watched as Ulquiorra placed that egg too into the fire. So, then it was just waiting left. He shut his eyes for a bit, close to exhausted after that ordeal, and the water had started to get cold, but he didn’t want to move just yet. As he moved a bit to get into a better position he noticed just how open he felt, his entrance probably gaping after that whole ordeal and as he reached back to touch with his fingers he could feel just how open he was. Yeah, he could probably fit almost a whole fist in there with no problem.

He opened his eyes and noticed that Ulquiorra was watching him.

“This is your fault,” Grimmjow grumbled. The dragon didn’t respond instead the large creature walked over to him and stepped into the water once more. “Planning to deal with this for me?”

A low growl. Yes. Ulquiorra had noticed that Grimmjow was turned on, and was planning to help him with that. Good! Grimmjow was going to think of it as a reward for this, since it had not been easy. Also, with the kids away, Grimmjow felt so much more comfortable being sexual with his partner.

He moved a bit, making sure he was supporting himself properly as he felt the tongue against his entrance once more, licking over the stretched hole and then entering. It was moving slowly around inside of him, brushing over his inner walls, and made sure to push against his prostate, drawing out a low whine from Grimmjow. He wanted more, and he almost complained had it not been for the fact that he knew why Ulquiorra was taking his time. Grimmjow’s body had already been through enough, so it really felt like he was making sure that he was okay, that no harm had come to him.

He made a low whine, annoyed that the tongue was gone. “What are you-?” he paused when he saw Ulquiorra move over him and he could feel the tip of the dragon’s cock against his entrance. Oh this was much better!

“Do it,” he said, followed by a cry as the hard cock was pushed inside of him, and did so with ease, and Grimmjow soon realized that it could go deeper than it had before. Those eggs had really prepared him for this.

A few shallow thrusts, probably to test out how well Grimmjow’s body handled it, and then he started to move faster, rougher, and it was just incredible. He had really missed the feeling of Ulquiorra inside of him like this, since they really couldn’t have sex while there was an egg, or more, inside of him.

Almost all the way out, and then in as deep as he could go, it was rough, and he knew he was going to be sore after this, but it was truly worth it. The whole time he did nothing to keep himself quiet, it would be a pointless fight anyway as his mate knew just how to fuck him.

He didn’t last for as long as he would have liked, and he felt Ulquiorra slow down once Grimmjow’s orgasm had subsided. “It’s fine, keep going until you’re done,” Grimmjow said between heavy breaths. He felt the other pick up the pace again, but not as rough as he had been. It was not the most comfortable experience, even if he enjoyed the overstimulation, it was still a bit too much overstimulation. Thankfully it only took about a minute before the dragon came, and Grimmjow couldn’t help but groan as he felt himself getting filled with his mate’s cum. He had almost forgotten how much of it there normally was.

Ulquiorra pulled out and stepped out of the water only to lay down by the edge and nudge Grimmjow’s face with his snout.

“I’m fine,” Grimmjow sighed. Yeah, he was more than fine. The weight of the eggs were gone, and he just got fucked like there was no tomorrow. Good day thus far. Now he just hoped those eggs would be okay, that the little ones inside of them would survive.

Grimmjow stayed in the water for a bit longer to just allow himself to recover before he got out and got dressed. The rest of the day he just felt strange, both due to how much lighter his body felt, and because it would take a while for his body to properly settle after both pushing those eggs out and getting fucked right afterwards.

A couple hours later Murcielago and Pantera returned and Murcielago immediately trotted over to the fire to keep an eye on the eggs, while Grimmjow gave Pantera some attention. The little one appeared to be curious about his stomach since it was not the same shape he had been used to it being.

One day passed by, and there was no movement, and Grimmjow found himself getting worried, but there was still time and both Ulquiorra and Murcielago was keeping a close eye on the eggs.

Night two days after the eggs had been placed in the fire and Grimmjow was awoken by Ulquiorra who was nudging him with his nose. Grimmjow groaned in annoyance and rolled over onto his other side only to have the drag nip at his hair.

“Okay, what?” Grimmjow barked as he sat up. Then he remembered what they were waiting for and his eyes widened. “The eggs?” Ulquiorra nodded and moved back to the fire and Grimmjow was quick to follow.

Like before it was hard to look into the fire to see what was going on, but he could hear slight sounds, and he was pretty sure he could see one of the eggs move. Then there was a crack, and another one, and a piece of one of the eggs fell off and landed outside of the fire.

Grimmjow couldn’t help the smile on his face. At least one of them was okay.

More sounds and he was pretty sure he could see a head peak out from one of the eggs… then he could see a paw coming out of the other egg. They were both hatching! Both of them were okay. Now he just wanted to get them over here so he could hold them. Freaking parental instincts. Before living with Ulquiorra he had really been under the impression that he had no instincts like this, that he would never give a damn about those more vulnerable than himself. And here he was, feeling the strongest urge to protect the little ones.

He moved a bit closer to the fire, getting as close as he could be without it hurting him. The whole time he stared into the flame, only looking down at one point when Pantera had decided to trot over to him and crawled onto his lap. Grimmjow started to idly stroke the little one as he continued to watch the fire.

Pantera made a low sound, wondering what was going on.

“We’re waiting for your siblings to hatch,” Grimmjow replied.

Silence as they watched. Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra when the other crawled closer, sticking his nose into the fire and lifted one of the little ones out of the flame. It had been hard to see what was going on, so Grimmjow hadn’t seen that one of the two had managed to get out of the egg. He watched as Ulquiorra placed the newly hatched one between his front paws and proceeded to lick the baby clean. Then made a low growl, telling Grimmjow to take the baby, while he reached into the flames once more and picked the other one out of the fire.

They were both making lots of tiny noises now, both calling for their parents, and making sure they were being noticed. Ulquiorra was making a deep sound, soothing the little one he still had, while Grimmjow was just whispering softly to the one he was holding. He really had his hands full now with both Pantera and this little one in his arms now.

“Let it be a while until next time,” Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra agreed, then the dragon barked at him, asking if he had any suggestions for names. “Hmmm.” Grimmjow thought. He should probably have been thinking of this before. “Shawlong and Edrad,” Grimmjow decided. Ulquiorra had no objections to that.


	28. Unrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting to a conclusion here.

Grimmjow really had more than enough to do these days. With three little ones to care for his hands were full, and he barely managed to sneak in a nap now and then, especially since those babies needed attention at night too. It was a lot more work than he had expected. Thankfully both Ulquiorra and Murcielago did try to help him as much as they could, in between all the hunting they had to do to feed everyone.

“No, water is bad, you’re going to drown,” Grimmjow said as he snatched Edrad up as the baby had been too close to the pool. His eyes had just opened so now he was determined to explore the whole place. Shawlong was a lot calmer, thankfully, so it was just Edrad and Pantera Grimmjow had to keep a close eye on as those two would get into trouble very easily.

“Go play with Pantera,” he said as he placed Edrad down. Those two would play together rather often, and used up a lot of energy because of that. Thankfully. If they all could just fall asleep at the same time for once he might be able to take a short nap.

Wings, and he turned to see Ulquiorra and Murcielago return with food. Finally some help here since all these babies were a lot to take care of. Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra who trotted over to him to see how he was doing. The dragon leaned in to nudge his cheek for a bit before looking over at the babies that were playing, and Shawlong who was taking a nap. He turned back to Grimmjow and growled at him.

“Yeah, I need a break,” Grimmjow confirmed. He loved the kids, he truly did, with all his heart, but even he needed an hour or so to himself. And a nap. He really needed a nap.

Ulquiorra let out a deep growl, his way of saying ‘hmmm’. It could sound like a threatening growl if you didn’t know him. Then he spoke up again.

“You sure you can take care of them on your own?” Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra had suggested for him to go to the village for a while to relax. Murcielago could take him there since he was strong enough to fly with Grimmjow now. It was really only a matter of time before Murcielago decided to find a pace of his own.

Ulquiorra gave him a deadpan stare as a response.

“Fine, but if anything goes wrong then it’s on you,” Grimmjow said and looked over at Pantera who was still playing with Edrad. Pantera was so big now. Too big for Grimmjow to manage to lift him, and in a few months he would be trying to fly too.

Grimmjow walked over to Murcielago who was waiting and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He knew his oldest son had heard that whole conversation so he knew what was happening. Together they walked outside of the cave and Grimmjow got onto his back. He had only done this once before, so it was still a bit strange to sit on the back of a dragon that was not Ulquiorra.

Up into the air they went and towards the village. Murcielago wasn’t at his full size yet, still had an inch or two more to grow and he was already the same size as Ulquiorra, so he would become a bit larger than him, but not by much.

It didn’t take them long to reach the village and Murcielago landed outside of it with ease. He had truly mastered the use of his wings now. It felt like yesterday that he had just started to get some air under those wings, and now he was soaring and moving around like it was nothing.

“No need to wait for me, you or Ulquiorra can come and pick me up when the sun has started to set,” Grimmjow said. Using hours as a way to tell them how long to wait was useless as they didn’t exactly understand what an hour was. Easier to use the sun instead. Now he should have a few hours of just walking around and take it easy in the village.

Murcielago nodded and Grimmjow watched him get up into the air again and fly home. Then he turned and walked into the village. The first thing he did was snatch up some food, since he was rather hungry and then headed to the largest pub that was in the village. On the way there he could see that they were building even more houses. They had already moved the village walls three times since he got together with Ulquiorra as the village was expanding so quickly, and now they were running out of space again.

Grimmjow entered the pub and didn’t even have to ask for beer before he was given a huge glass filled to the brim. Sweet. He sat down and started to drink when two guys decided to sit down next to him.

“You’re with one of the dragons, right?” a guy with a thick black beard asked.

“Yeah, so?” Grimmjow asked and glared at him, immediately defensive.

“Can you… talk to them?”

“Yeah, I can.”

The two guys looked at one another.

“Have you heard any rumors from them?” the other guy asked. This dude had short blond hair.

“Nah,” Grimmjow replied with a shrug. He didn’t care for rumors anyway, so whatever drama was going on didn’t matter to him.

“I see. So… they don’t know anything about what’s going on then?” the bearded guy asked.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “The fuck if I know if they know, since I’ve got no fucking clue what you two are talking about!” He was getting really pissed off by how vague they were being, and now he realized that people around them had paused what they were doing and everything was very quiet.

The two guys looked at each other.

“There’s words about a black dragon in the north. An ancient dragon, one I thought was just from a legend. It has been seen in the mountains, and the cities nearby are getting ready in case it attacks.”

There was a lot of mumbling nearby. Grimmjow only looked at the bearded dude who had just spoken, a frown on his face. Aizen had talked about this a while back.

“Yeah, I heard that someone saw it. Biggest fucking dragon they had ever seen. Scary thing,” someone else said.

“It could be a lie, we don’t know if this is true,” another person said.

Grimmjow just sat there and listened as the pub was suddenly all in on this discussion. Some swearing that this black dragon was real, others saying that it wasn’t, that it was all a lie. A uncomfortable knot was growing in his stomach.

He chugged down his beer and then walked out of there, now in a worse mood than before. For a while he just aimlessly walked around in the village until the sun was about to set. That was when he left the village and just in time to see Murcielago fly towards him and land right in front of him. Grimmjow scratched him behind the ear for a moment, earning him a happy croon, and then he climbed up onto his son’s back and flew home.

When he entered he found that the children were asleep and Ulquiorra was busy eating. He paused when Grimmjow arrived and growled quietly at him.

“Eh, fine enough. There’s… a lot of talk about a huge black dragon that some people are worried about,” Grimmjow said and scratched the back of his head. Ulquiorra froze for a second, then let out a low rumble. Grimmjow hadn’t heard that exact sound before, so he couldn’t tell what it meant, but it wasn’t something good.

Something was definitely going on here.


	29. Assemble

“A… dragon meeting?” Grimmjow asked and raised his eyebrows. Now, this was something he had never heard of.

Ulquiorra nodded. The worry that had been building within Grimmjow only grew worse now. It had been a couple of weeks since he had been in the village and heard about the rumors for the first time, and since then things had only gotten worse. More and more people, and dragons, had heard and seen the black dragon. Now, there was even rumors of an attack. One village had been attacked by the dragon, and the Dragon Slayers were assembling to deal with this beast. And it looks like the dragons were also planning to go after the beast.

“Do you want me to be there too?” Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra nodded. “What about the kids?”

Ulquiorra let out a low growl. The kids were coming too. Everyone was apparently going, his siblings and their families too. Oh this was going to be a huge meeting.

“When?” Grimmjow asked.

Tomorrow

“Where?”

Aizen’s place.

“How many?”

Hundreds.

“That’s a lot of dragons.” He had seen maybe ten dragons at once in one place, and that was when some of the dragons here decided to meet up to let the smaller children play together. “Is there going to be enough space for all of you?” Some of these guys were huge after all.

Magic.

“Oh. Human form I guess.”

Ulquiorra nodded. Grimmjow smiled a bit. That meant he would get to see Ulquiorra’s human form again. It had been a while since last time, and he was most certainly looking forward to that.

He turned to look over at their children. Murcielago was now and then looking around for a place where he could settle down, and Ulquiorra, and some of Ulquiorra’s siblings, were helping him. Pantera had figured out how to lift himself slightly off of the ground with his wings, and the twins were running around and playing like children should. Both in good health.

He took a moment just to take in the imagery before him. Murcielago lazily playing with the twins, while Pantera was napping. For some reason it felt like this all was going to change very soon, and it was making his stomach twist uncomfortably.

The next day came too quickly, too soon. Grimmjow picked up one of the twins, Edrad, while Ulquiorra picked the other up in his jaw. Pantera would be on Murcielago’s back. As Grimmjow climbed up on Ulquiorra’s back he could see several other dragons fly towards Aizen’s place, and soon enough they were also among them.

On the way there another group of dragons joined up, a type of dragon Grimmjow had never seen before. They almost looked more like birds than dragons. Feathers and beaks and bright colors, and they were just a little bit smaller than Ulquiorra. Then as they got closer he saw another, and another type of dragon. Some without wings that were like snakes slithering through the air, some with feather wings, some with leather wings, some with scales, some with feathers, some with fur, or some that had several of these types. White, pink, green, grey, brown. Some had one color, others had several. There were so many different ones!

They landed in front of the temple Aizen lived in, and Grimmjow got down. The smallest children were also let down, and didn’t even have to be told to stay close as they got a bit intimidated by all the other dragons here. Grimmjow looked around, and saw that there were plenty of other children there with the other dragons, and humans too. One after another they stepped inside the temple and as they did so the adult dragons turned into humans, while the children did not.

Then they stepped inside and Grimmjow couldn’t help the way he stared at Ulquiorra’s human form. He didn’t even notice at first that Murcielago too had been given a human form, not until the boy suddenly hugged him.

“Uh?!” Grimmjow had to take a moment to realize what just happened.

“I suppose he wished to take the first moment he could to properly embrace you,” Ulquiorra said as he paused to look at them.

“Yeah…” Grimmjow said quietly and wrapped his arms around his oldest son. A sudden need to protect his children washed over him.

Murcielago stepped back with the widest grin on his face. Long black hair and bright blue eyes. He was slightly taller than Ulquiorra, but now Grimmjow was the tallest of them, which was still very, very satisfying.

Grimmjow’s attention went from his son to his partner. Ulquiorra was just as pretty as he had remembered. Large green eyes, slightly messy black hair. Black and white lips. He stepped closer to him and cupped his face in his hands before leaning in and kissing him. Those lips felt so incredibly right against his own, and he didn’t want to pull away, but he knew he had to.

Now that he had taken a step back and actually looked around he noticed that the dragons were all heading in the same direction, with the exception of some who were guiding or carrying the babies in another direction.

“What’s going on?” Grimmjow asked. Where were the young going?

“We can’t have a meeting with a room full of children, so some has volunteered to watch them while the meeting is going on.”

“I see.”

Grimmjow didn’t really like the thought of their children being away with some stranger, but if so many were willing to do it then he guessed it was safe. He continued to watch more of the young walking away from their parents when he saw Ichigo head towards them.

“Want me to show them where they are going to be?” Ichigo asked. Grimmjow pressed his lips into a thin line. “I’m one of the ones who are staying with the children to keep an eye on them. They will be safe.”

That did make Grimmjow feel a lot better. So he nodded. Grimmjow gestured for the other children to follow Ichigo, and they did so after a moment of hesitation. Now it was just Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Murcielago left.

“Come,” Ulquiorra said softly and Grimmjow turned to see that he was holding out a hand to him. He took it, and followed along as his partner lead them in the same direction all the other dragons were going. Murcielago was quick to follow along.

They walked into a large open area that looked like an amphitheater, and there were hundreds of dragons here. Just the thought of all these people being actual dragons caused a shiver to run through him. He had not feared dragons in years, except for that one fucker who was now dead, but standing before all of this… His eyes slowly moved over the crowd, taking in all the dragons, and he could tell there were a few humans here too. It was easy to tell the dragons apart from them because of their hair or skin or size, they never looked fully human even in this form. There was always something to give them away.

Ulquiorra tugged at his hand and Grimmjow turned his attention back towards him. Right. They should find a place to sit.

It took a bit of walking around to find a place where there was space for all three of them. Now, all they could do was wait for the meeting to begin.

“I expected more to show up,” Ulquiorra hummed as he looked around and Grimmjow turned to stare at him with wide eyes, and Murcielago did the same.

“MORE?!”

Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow slightly at Grimmjow. “Yes, more. The ones here are barely representing half the dragon species I am aware of.”

“Some are working together, and those who come from far away couldn’t send more than one or two to represent,” a dragon that was on the row below them said.

“Ah, yes, that would make sense,” Ulquiorra nodded.

“How many types of dragons are there?” Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra shrugged. “Six hundred maybe.”

“Fuck. That’s a lot.”

“Once upon a time there were more, but humans did a good job taking out some of us,” another dragon commented.

“And they’re clearly not done with that bullshit just yet,” Grimmjow hissed. The memory of the hunter that had once managed to get into their home was still fresh in his mind. That fucker. That fucking bastard, and knowing that there were more people like him out there, more sneaking into dragon homes to kill their young. It made him sick.

“I am pleased to see that so many could come.”

Grimmjow was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Aizen’s voice. It almost felt like it was in his head, but he figured he had just imagined it since he had not been paying attention at all. Aizen had stepped out on to the middle area, or where the scene should have been, and that was when Grimmjow noticed that everyone around him had become perfectly silent. It was a bit eerie to be surrounded by so many dragons, and see all of their attention so focused on one spot. He could see a few of the humans that were also here looking around just like he was. Yeah, this was a bit creepy, and he knew he would have felt actual fear if he had been standing where Aizen was right now.

“We are all here to share the information we have on Yhwach, and come up with a solid plan to take him down,” Aizen announced.

“Sounds like we are really going to war,” Grimmjow mumbled.

“We are,” Ulquiorra replied.

Grimmjow looked over at him, and for a moment he thought back to the fight between Ulquiorra and his brother. He did not want to see Ulquiorra in a situation like that again. Never again. Ulquiorra was not allowed to get hurt ever again. He wished he could with certainty say that he would be able to prevent that, but what the fuck could he do against a legendary dragon?

“He is heading in this direction. We had to head in a wide circle around the southern mountains as he was resting there,” one dragon spoke up.

Grimmjow could feel something like ice water run down his back. The monster… was heading here. Immediately he thought of the children. He had to protect their children.

“You are certain he is heading in this direction?” Aizen asked.

“He ignored the largest human cities, and yes, according to the patterns of where he has been moving, this is where he is going… and… this was his old temple after all. I’m sure he’ll want it back.”

Aizen smiled. “Then he is making himself a very easy target.”

Grimmjow couldn’t believe how fucking calm Aizen was right now, and the urge to protect his children only grew now that he knew the monster was heading in this direction.

“Is he alone?” Aizen asked.

“Yes. No one has wanted to join him considering what happened last time.”

“Good.”

Grimmjow shifted. He couldn’t sit here anymore, he needed to go to the children. “This is a meeting for you guys, I’ll check on the others,” Grimmjow said. “Fucking boring to listen to,” he added.

“Do as you wish,” Ulquiorra said, and Grimmjow could tell that the other knew why he was heading out of here.

He walked out and back to the entrance and from there in the direction of where Ichigo had gone. Down a hallway and then to the right. Fuck, another hallway. He slowly made his way down it and listened. If they were watching several dragon babies then there was going to be a lot of noise coming from one of these rooms.

He continued on down the hall until he was at the very end, that was where he could choose to go right, or left. Which way should he go? He stood there, looking between his two options. Fuck, this place was huge!

There was a sound coming from the left. That should be the correct way then. He walked down that hallway, moving as quietly as he could to see what more he could hear. As he continued forward he could pick up more sounds, so now he wasn’t sneaking anymore. No need to worry his footsteps would drown out those sounds. It sounded like dragons playing, the growls and squeaks, and he stopped for a second when he thought he heard Pantera let out a surprised squeak. He knew his babies well enough to pick out their voices in a crowd of other children of their own kind.

The noises became louder and louder until he reached a door that appeared to be the right one. So he slowly opened it. The hall that was on the other side was huge! And there were so many dragon children in here. Some were napping, curled up in balls, others were grooming each other, and some were playing. He spotted Pantera wrestling with a dragon that was slightly bigger than himself. His playmate almost looked more like a large white bird rather than a dragon.

“Everything okay?” Ichigo asked. He had gotten to his feet and walked towards Grimmjow the moment he had seen him.

“Didn’t want to listen to them talk, it was boring,” Grimmjow huffed. Ichigo frowned, he didn’t believe him either. Clearly Grimmjow needed to learn to lie better as both Ulquiorra and Ichigo saw right through him. 

“Grimmjow…” Ichigo sighed.

Grimmjow didn’t reply, instead he found himself a place to sit down so that he could keep an eye on the babies that were here. He had spotted the twins too, they were napping in a corner, curled up around each other. Ichigo sat down next to him, but didn’t say anything. The two of them just watched the babies in silence. Small and big. Some of them were close to being adult, some could barely walk.

“We’re going into war,” Grimmjow suddenly said without looking at Ichigo. “That beast is heading towards this place…”

“Then we will have to get ready to fight back,” Ichigo said, and the tone in his voice caused Grimmjow to turn towards him. Ichigo didn’t sound worried, he sounded determined, and now that Grimmjow was looking at him it was like he could see fire behind Ichigo’s eyes. Instead of fear of losing his family, Ichigo decided to channel that fear into strength.

“Yeah… I’m not going to just stand back and fucking watch,” Grimmjow agreed. He wasn’t going to let Ichigo outdo him like this, and he was most certainly not going to let him outdo him on the battlefield.


	30. Calm before the storm

“I refuse to let Murcielago take part in the upcoming fight,” Grimmjow said as he was sitting outside of their cave, his feet dangling off of the edge. He was looking out over the mountain landscape before him, seeing other dragons move around. Once this had been a beautiful view, but with the knowledge of what was waiting before them this suddenly felt tainted.

Ulquiorra let out a long huff in the background, followed by a low growl.

“NO! I refuse to let him fight! He is not allowed to!” Grimmjow replied and turned to look back at the other. There was a hint of desperation in his tone, and in his eyes. He knew it was a lost fight to tell Ulquiorra not to fight, and just the thought of the other partaking was incredibly painful, but he refused, absolutely refused to, let their oldest son also go into this war.

Ulquiorra moved closer and decided to lay down on the edge next to Grimmjow and nudged his head against the side of Grimmjow’s head. The dragon was trying to comfort him, but… it wasn’t helping. He was certain he would not be able to calm down properly until this was all over.

“We can win this, right?” Grimmjow asked quietly.

Ulquiorra was quiet, then let out a low huff. The dragon didn’t know. Victory was not certain, and Grimmjow pressed his lips into a thin line. For a moment he found himself imagining a field filled with dead dragons, and a huge black monster standing in the middle victorious.

“You’re not allowed to die, I hope you fucking know that.”

Ulquiorra huffed and nudged Grimmjow’s cheek with his nose again. Grimmjow pushed him away, he didn’t want comfort right now, even if he knew he was crying. He was more angry than upset. Angry that Ulquiorra would be out there fighting and Grimmjow knew he would be stuck on the ground watching. At least Ichigo would be stuck in a similar situation. Though if they managed to drag that fucker down to their level then both him and Ichigo was going to attack. They had both wanted to ride their dragons into battle, but had been told no. They risked getting harmed, and their dragons would be focusing too much on their well being rather than on the monster they were fighting. In the air they would just be in the way.

He watched as another dragon flew by. They were all on guard. All of them. The war was right around the corner. For all he knew this would be the last peaceful moment they would share together… and with that in mind, there was something he should tell his dragon, something he probably should have told him ages ago.

“Ulquiorra, I-”

He was cut off by a roar. Never before had he heard a roar like that, and it caused him to freeze up. Cold chills ran down his spine and he realized just what that sound was.

The monster was here.


	31. War

“Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow gasped and watched as his partner got to his feet. As he turned he could see Murcielago about to head out of the cave but Grimmjow scrambled to his feet and blocked the path. “No, you’re not coming with us. You have to stay here with Pantera to watch the twins and make sure that they are safe. You got that?”

Murcielago let out a long frustrated huff, but stepped back inside. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders knowing that his children would not be involved. However as he turned and saw several dragons fly towards Aizen’s place he could feel his heart sink. It was really happening wasn’t it?

“I’ll get my sword,” Grimmjow said as he saw Ulquiorra move impatiently. He rushed inside and picked up his sword, though he paused when he saw his children stare at him. This hurt, but he managed to smile and stepped over to Pantera. “We’ll be back soon, okay? Murcielago will make sure you’re safe.” He pressed a kiss onto Pantera’s forehead, and got a low croon in response. Then he moved on to the twins and pulled them both into a hug. “Play nice while we’re gone, okay?” Low whines came from them. He knew they didn’t really understand what was going on.

It hurt to let go of them, but he had to. So with a heavy heart he got to his feet and walked out of there and got onto Ulquiorra’s back.

“I promised them that we would be back. Don’t you fucking dare break that promise.”

Ulquiorra looked back at him, but didn’t make a sound. He kept his gaze on Grimmjow for a moment then he looked ahead and spread his wings, and with that they were off.

Another loud roar and Grimmjow clenched his jaw shut tightly and the grip he had on the black strip of fur that ran down Ulquiorra’s neck and back tightened. He hated this. He hated that they had to do this, and he knew he would hate it even more once they got there.

“Oh fuck…”

He felt his shoulders sink. Ahead of them he could see the fight that had already started. The sky was filled with dragons, and in the middle of it was a huge black bastard. He was at least twice as big as Ulquiorra… and his mate was to join the fight against that thing!? Fuck! FUCK!

There was nothing he could say to make Ulquiorra turn, even if he wanted to, he knew the other had to join the rest, take part in this battle. However first he landed on the ground, and Grimmjow was forced to climb off.

“Don’t you dare die out there,” he hissed, his fingers still gripping Ulquiorra’s feathers to keep him from getting away just yet. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Ulquiorra turned his head and nudged his nose against Grimmjow’s cheek while making a low growl. He was trying to calm his mate, but at this point it would be impossible. No matter what Ulquiorra said or did, as long as he was going out there, he was not going to calm down. Another low growl came from Ulquiorra, telling Grimmjow to let go.

“Never,” Grimmjow hissed, though he physically let go of Ulquiorra’s feathers and watched him get up into the sky again, swiftly flying forth to join the rest.

“Do you see Aizen?”

Grimmjow turned and saw Ichigo standing pretty much right next to him, his face showing the distress he was in. Yeah, he might have been talking bravely last time they met, but he was terrified now. Forced to stand here and watch and Grimmjow could see that the hand that was gripping his sword tightly was trembling.

“No. I don’t.”

Now that Grimmjow looked back he noticed that he couldn’t see where Ulquiorra was either. He could see several of his kind up there, but from here it was hard to see who was who, and he quickly understood how Ichigo felt as he frantically looked from one dragon to another to see if he could find Ulquiorra.

“But I know how the fuck you feel. I can’t see Ulquiorra.”

The dragons were flying around, trying to dodge the attacks dished out by the beast they were up against while trying to deal damage. For now he couldn’t see who was the winning side. He just saw dragons flying around, circling and attacking this big dark bastard. Claws, fangs, fire. Had he been up there then he would not have made it.

He kept looking, kept searching for Ulquiorra. While doing so he spotted Aizen instead. He was one of the few dragons who could use magic, so he had just gotten at a safe distance to use his own attacks on the beast, while also trying to not harm any of his allies.

“Aizen is okay,” Ichigo sighed, he had spotted him too.

Then the huge dragon suddenly decided he was tired of these pesky dragons attacking him and started to move. He was fast, and to Grimmjow’s horror he saw that it managed to catch one of the white dragons in its mouth and bit down. Blood rained down onto the grass and soon the white dragon fell to the ground and stayed still. Grimmjow couldn’t move, he just stood there and stared at it. As he did so he saw Uryū run over to it to check, and probably heal, but it only took him a moment to determine that it was a lost cause.

“Is that…?” Ichigo asked carefully.

“No. It’s not. It’s too big to be Ulquiorra.” But it was one of his kind, and he kept imagining that it was Ulquiorra. He turned his gaze away from the dead dragon and looked up. This was a horrible sight before him.

Both sides were getting wounded. Blood, scales, fur and feather was raining down on them. The large black dragon had gotten some scratches, and he could see a rip in one of its leathery wings. While every now and then he would take down one of the other dragons. Watching them fall to the ground was awful. Some were dead when they landed, and some were just too wounded to keep themselves in the air.

Uryū was running from one to the other to check if they were alive or how severe the wounds were, and was doing whatever he could to heal the wounded ones. Grimmjow barely paid attention to this, his gaze was fixed on the battle. Dragons diving, moving around the large beast and avoiding his attacks, all while navigating around each other and trying to deliver blows to the enemy. With a bit fewer of them up in the air it looked like they were doing better. Grimmjow wondered if it was because they had more room to move now.

He was still searching for Ulquiorra, desperately trying to see where he could be. There were still several of his kind up there fighting, and whenever he saw one get hit by an attack, or fall to the ground, he could feel his heat stop for a second, fearing that it could be Ulquiorra.

Where was he? Was he just not able to recognize him from this distance with all the movements going on. He could see Aizen, he was easy to spot now. With that in mind he looked over at Ichigo and distress was written all over his face. Guess seeing his lover didn’t exactly ease any worry he felt. Was it maybe a good thing he couldn’t see Ulquiorra then? That he had no idea what sort of state he was in? Fuck. He didn’t know. On the one side he wanted to see him alive, wanted to see signs that he was alive and moving, but what if he was injured? What if something had happened, did he really want to see him covered in blood or with visible wounds?

He turned back to look towards the fight. If only he could have been there to fight. Do anything. Uryū could help and heal, and now and then one of the dragons he had helped would get back up into the air, or he would tell them that the fight was over for them and tell them to stay where they were. At least Uryū could help, he was doing something useful… while Ichigo and Grimmjow just stood there.

Another dragon fell to the ground. One of Ulquiorra’s kind. It had landed not far from them. Dead eyes staring in their direction. Uryū ran over to it, but just one look and he let out a sigh and headed back to one of the ones he could help.

Grimmjow looked back up at the fight happening. Dragons swirling around the huge beast, attacks being dealt on both side. At least the huge fucker appeared to be really hurt now. He could see rips in those leathery wings, and part of one foot was missing. Fucking good!

That was when he spotted Ulquiorra. He was certain it was him. However seeing him didn’t make him feel any better. White fur covered in blood, and he could see that he was missing some of the large feathers on one of his wings, which would make it harder for him to navigate properly in the air. Also, one of his back legs were just hanging limply, so it must be broken or heavily injured.

“Fuck,” he hissed. Seeing Ulquiorra really didn’t make him feel better, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him either.

Ulquiorra moved. He ended up on the monster’s back and bit down on his neck and the huge beast tried to shake him off or turn to bite him back, forcing Ulquiorra to get off and as he did so the monster’s tail collided with his side and he was thrown far away. Thankfully he managed to regain control while in the air. He was closer now, so Grimmjow could see the extent of his injuries better.

It looked awful.

There was a large gash on his side, and it appeared to be why he was covered in so much blood. His injured leg looked badly damaged, and he could see a wound on his neck too now. That and one of his wings appeared to not just be missing some of the big feathers, it appeared to be otherwise injured too.

He had been about to scream out to him, but before he could he returned to the battle. No. No please don’t.

“Ulquiorra,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

He felt Ichigo’s hand on his shoulder and shook it off. Right now he didn’t need the other’s sympathy, it wouldn’t make this any better.

“He’ll make it, Grimmjow.”

“THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!” he screamed. “DID YOU SEE THOSE INJURIES?! HE CAN BARELY KEEP HIMSELF UP IN THE AIR AND HE INSISTS ON FIGHTING ON!”

Ichigo didn’t yell back, he just kept that dumb sympathetic look on his face, and it looked like he had been about to say something when his expression suddenly changed and Grimmjow quickly turned back towards the fight.

Aizen had managed to get a grip on the monster’s throat, and the creature was struggling to stay in the air. But… as they watched it managed to grip hold of one of Aizen’s wings with it’s claw and ripped it off. Grimmjow could hear Ichigo yell, and didn’t really pay attention when the other started to run towards where it looked like the beast might land, if he was to fall from the sky.

Ulquiorra had too managed to bite down on the beast’s neck, and was ignoring all the attacks thrown his way to shake him off. The monster couldn’t stay in the air for much longer. The others were overpowering him.

Grimmjow moved. Now he was sprinting after Ichigo. If the fucker landed on the ground, then they would be able to help, they could do something. He managed to catch up with Ichigo and together they moved as fast as they could towards the sinking dragon. On the way there they had to move around dead and injured dragons, step through blood and over fur, scales and feathers.

The monster landed and the whole ground shook, but that didn’t stop the two humans as they continued forward towards their goal. They were no longer just going to stand by and watch. Now they would be able to take part in this!

The hold Aizen had on his neck forced the monster’s head down to the ground, and with that Ulquiorra stepped onto his neck to use his weight to force him to stay there, immobilizing his head. He couldn’t even open his mouth.

They were right there now. Swords drawn, ready to kill, and there would be no mercy!

Ichigo quickly got onto his head, while Grimmjow went for his neck, quickly forcing his sword past the thick scales, and pulled it out with the same force. He had hit a vein, and now the monster was bleeding very heavily. Good! With that he went for one of the creature’s eyes as it was thrashing and fighting, but it was held down by the other dragons.

However before he could attack again he noticed that the monster stopped moving, and its eyes were turning lifeless. He looked up and saw that Ichigo had forced his sword through the beast’s skull, killing it.

“It’s over,” Ichigo hissed. For a moment he appeared to be a bit distant, but was quickly pulled back to reality when Aizen moved, getting away from the monster and laying down on the ground to rest and take care of his wounds.

Grimmjow didn’t keep track on what they were doing. His focus was on Ulquiorra who limped off of the dragon and then collapsed on the ground. He didn’t even fold his wings as he did so, too tired and wounded to have the strength to do anything but lay there. Grimmjow had been quick to rush to his side, running around one of his wings and dropping to his knees by his head.

“Hey, Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow said, his voice so very, very shaky. “You okay there?”

Ulquiorra only let out a low grow, it sounded sarcastic.

“I’m fucking worried okay! You’re not making it any better you idiot,” he hissed and reached out to gently stroke the soft fur on his face. “You’re bleeding.”

Another low growl. Ulquiorra didn’t have the strength to lick and take care of his own wounds. This was bad. This was really bad. The fear that was within Grimmjow only got worse when he noticed blood coming from his mouth. Was he bleeding internally too?! He thought back to when Ulquiorra had been hit by that tail. The amount of force he had been hit with.

“You’re going to be fine, okay. You’re not allowed to be anything but fine, you hear me?” Grimmjow hissed. He didn’t get a response. Ulquiorra’s eyes were looking a bit distant, like he was fighting to stay conscious. “MEDIC OVER HERE FOR FUCK SAKE!” he screamed out. One of the ones they had here, dragon or human, had to get over here to take care of this. “HE’S DYING YOU FUCKERS… HE…” he clenched his jaw shut and leaned his forehead against Ulquiorra’s. He couldn’t speak, words would just turn to sobs at this point.

“Don’t you dare fucking leave me. Ulquiorra,” he sobbed. This fear he was feeling now, it couldn’t compare to anything else he had ever felt. A low croon came from Ulquiorra, as he was trying to sooth Grimmjow. “Don’t die. Please. Don’t… don’t leave me behind.”

People were running around nearby, someone had a hand on his shoulder, but he ignored it. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. All he could focus on was his wounded partner. The low pained breaths coming from him, the way he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Ulquiorra,” he whimpered. Fuck this hurt so much. “I love you. You hear me. You can’t leave me after I’ve said that, you’re not allowed to.” In stories those three words always appeared to hold some sort of power, and right now he hoped they did.

“I love you. Please… stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're almost at the end now. Don't worry, I just felt like adding a bit of tension, there is still one chapter left.


	32. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to write the ending. If I can think of anything else to write for this fic then I will add those as separate one shots, but for now I will say that this one is done.

“Am I allowed to visit yet?” Grimmjow asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Murcielago shook his head, though his whole body showed that he was excited, so Grimmjow guessed it wasn’t long before he was allowed to visit the home his oldest son had been creating for himself. He had been working on his new home for months now, and since he had insisted on doing it all on his own it had taken a while, but for the past two weeks it had been finished enough for him to sleep at his new place. It had been so weird for his oldest to be away from home.

On top of that Pantera was getting more and more independent too, and didn’t spend as much time home as he usually would, and the twins were flying around too. With how big all the children had become there was a lot less for him to do at home, so he had started to spend a bit more time in the village, usually getting dropped off when the rest were going out hunting, and then picked up when they were on the way back.

“Fine, and when you find a mate then I will have to approve of them, got it?”

Murcielago let out a annoyed growl.

“I’m serious.”

The war might be over, and humans might have gotten a lot friendlier to dragons since that war, but there were still hunters out there, and he knew some hunters would pose as potential mates to get access to a dragon. With Murcielago now living on his own, he couldn’t exactly protect him every single day like before, so if a hunter went for him then there was nothing he could do about it. It was a thought he had had to get used to, but it still kept him awake at night. His son was an adult now, he was a fully grown dragon, and he needed to be on his own, but that didn’t make it any less difficult to let go of him.

Murcielago stepped closer and nudged his nose against Grimmjow’s cheek. A low croon came from him. Looks like today’s visit was over, the other would be heading back to his own home to continue on it. With that Grimmjow was alone in the cave. The others were out hunting. Had it not been for Murcielago visiting then he would have gone to the village.

He watched his son fly away and once he was out of sight he went over to the sleeping area and decided to lay down there and nap until the others returned.

Wings.

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed but at least the others were back, so he got up and watched as the three children that still lived with him went inside… pretty much just to say hello and then fly out again. Grimmjow sighed. They could barely stay home at all, oh well…

“What was that all about?” Grimmjow asked as he watched Ulquiorra step inside and drop a dead ox on the floor, then he turned towards Grimmjow and let out a low growl.

Grimmjow frowned a bit. “You asked them to stay away for… oh.”

A shiver ran down his spine. Ulquiorra had asked for privacy, and he knew exactly what that meant. Oh hell yes! He wanted some alone time with his dragon. It wasn’t as though they didn’t have sex often, Grimmjow was just as addicted to it now as he had been when they had just started doing it.

Quickly he started to undress as Ulquiorra got closer. Dark green eyes staying on Grimmjow the whole time, causing more shivers to rush through his body and he had to bite down on his lower lip to prevent a moan to slip free. Damn, why did it take so little for the dragon to turn him on like this?

Clothes were gone and he got onto all four, though shifted his position rather quickly afterwards. His legs spread wide to make for easy access, and his upper body resting against the soft bedding.

His breath hitched as he felt warm breath against his exposed rear. Then there was a slick tongue rubbing against his entrance. He pushed against it, wanting it to enter already. The warm and soft dragon tongue slowly pushed its way inside, thankfully not being a tease like it had been the other day. Grimmjow moaned as it was stretching him open. It was one of his favorite feelings. Then there was the sensation of the very flexible tongue moving inside of him, pushing against his inner walls as it moved deeper and deeper, making sure he was slick and ready for something larger. Out of habit he placed a hand on his stomach and he could feel the tongue move around inside, and it felt like it was doing so to an unusual amount. Not that he was complaining, he loved the full feeling that came whenever the dragon stretched him like that.

He was letting himself get completely lost in the pleasure, not doing anything to silence the moans that continued to flow from his mouth with every exhale. Now and then he would be especially loud when the tongue pushed against specific areas. Then there was a low whine when the tongue slowly pulled out of him. He was so painfully aroused, so hard his cock was throbbing, and just feeling empty for the few seconds it would take Ulquiorra to position himself was torture.

The dragon moved over his human mate and Grimmjow found himself grinning when he felt the tip of the cock against his prepared entrance. Oh yes! Like with the tongue he pushed against it, wanting it inside of him this instance. 

He cried out as he felt the large cock enter, stretching him out even further than the tongue had. Slowly it moved deeper and deeper inside of him, and he could feel every bit of that heavily textured cock as it moved past his entrance. His stomach bulged as the dragon’s erection made its way deeper inside of him, going as deep as Grimmjow’s body allowed it. He was still surprised by how much of it he could manage, and very thankful that Ulquiorra knew exactly where his limits were.

The cock paused for a second, then it slowly pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back inside again. Once more Grimmjow cried out. It was like each thrust caused a mini orgasm to happen within him, it was so good. The way the cock pushed against all the right places, filled him up, it was just as intense now as it had been the first time.

His fingers curled, gripping the bedding tightly as Ulquiorra picked up the pace, fucking him harder. The large dragon pounding in and out of his human mate, and Grimmjow was loving every second of it. He could feel himself growing close, but there was no way he was going to let this end too early, so with the little focus he had he did his best to hold back the orgasm that was growing closer and closer.

Then Ulquiorra stopped, his cock still deep within Grimmjow, but Grimmjow could tell that he hadn’t cum. For half a second he was confused, then his eyes widened and another shiver went through his body causing a low whine to come from him. Oh he knew what was happening, he knew what the other was planning to do.

So he kept his body as relaxed as he could, and did his best to ignore the need inside of him and the temptation to move. He wanted to feel that hard dragon cock move inside of him, he wanted more of that, but he knew he had to stay still right now.

He could feel the egg at his entrance. Slowly it stretched him just a bit further, opening him as far as he could be opened. It was impossible to stay quite during that process. It was just so, so good.

It had moved past his entrance now, and was slowly being pushed deeper inside of him, towards the ideal place for it to stay. On the way it pushed heavily against so many sensitive places, to the point of it almost being painful, but it caused the climax Grimmjow had been doing his best to hold back to happen. He let out a strangled sound as he came, almost drowning in that euphoric feeling for as long as it lasted and once it was over he gasped for breath.

The egg had been placed and Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra pull out, but he didn’t feel empty. The full feeling stayed because of the egg, but oh did he feel wide open, he knew he was gaping quite a bit, but that didn’t bother him.

With Ulquiorra out, Grimmjow decided to lay down on his side, and soon enough Ulquiorra curled up around him. Grimmjow could hear and feel how heavy the dragon was still panting.

“Figured it was time for more kids, uh?” Grimmjow commented.

Ulquiorra made a low sound to confirm that Grimmjow was right.

“Good,” Grimmjow mumbled and shifted a bit, burying his face against the soft dragon fur. He was so sleepy now… might as well nap, and he knew the other was going to do the same. 

“Love you,” he mumbled before falling asleep.


End file.
